La Cumbre
by ZakuryMinashiro
Summary: MidoAka y Kikuro. En honor al cumpleaños de MIDORIMA. "Akashi vive y recuerda entre dos realidades donde se ve obligado a vivir, descubriendo a su paso todo lo que se le fue negado en una de sus realidades. Mezclando varias historias a la vez". AU: uso el mundo Sobrenatural y el Cyberpunk. [FINALIZADO]
1. Chapter 1

Parejas: **MidoAka y Kikuro.**

Rating: **T**

Mundos: **AU: Cyberpunk y sobrenatural**.

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES DEL FINC:** Este finc es en honor al cumpleaños de MIDORIMA SHINTARO.

La fecha exacta es el 07/07 (día de la publicación ^u^) pero estaré celebrando todo el mes. Será un finc de pocos capítulos entre 4 o 6. Y lo actualizaré cada semana, siempre los días martes.

* * *

 **OTRAS ACLARACIONES:** Los 2 universos alternos que utilizo son:

 **1) Sobrenatural:** el cual lo utilizo para mostrar un mundo lleno de seres extraños. Es el que más intervendrá en la trama.

 **2) Cyberpunk:** es un subgénero de la ciencia ficción, conocido por su enfoque en un futuro distopico con "alta tecnología y bajo nivel de vida".

...

 **Notas** : **Aquí los personajes tienen la apariencia del** **Arco de Teiko** **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-LA CUMBRE-**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Los dos universos.**

 **.**

Akashi despertó pocos minutos antes del amanecer, apenas unos poquísimos rayos de sol se colaban perezosos a través de los puertas de papel, todavía se sentía un poco de frío y todos los demás seguían apegados a los últimos minutos de sueño. Él siempre fue de esa manera, lograba conciliar bien el sueño pero siempre despertaba más temprano que todos los demás.

En silencio sale del futón multicolor y estampados raros que le fue dado cuando logró conseguir trabajo en ese enorme "palacio", aunque para él era totalmente impreciso nombrarlo de esa manera, realmente era como una ciudad entera bajo un mismo techo. Sus seis meses habitando ahí eran una nimiedad de tiempo para desear conocer todo el lugar. Una vez Kuroko le había dicho que ni los visitantes que se quedaban por más de setenta años todavía no podrían abarcar el conocer en su totalidad ése lugar. Y le creía. Muy aparte era el tema de los lugares restringidos en dónde sirvientes, como él, jamás entrarían.

Esa madrugada en especial se sentía un poco más soñoliento y mientras se ajustaba su uniforme blanco decidió salir un momento al balcón, dejando la docena de futones del otro lado de la puerta de papel. Un único cuarto de esos podía hospedar a doce individuos, él sólo era un colocado que tuvo el mejor golpe de suerte que jamás se imaginó tener e instalarse apenas en un espacio para dormir, igual que los demás, pero seguía siendo un agregado porque todos los demás tuvieron que moverse unos centímetros a su llegada y dejarle espacio.

Sin duda era algo que el heredero de un magnate no podría soportar. Pero eso ya no importaba, en ése lugar sólo era Akashi, el ayudante del escriba de uno de los diez mil dioses que se reunían en _La Cumbre_ cada milenio para discutir la suerte de los humanos.

Empezando a aclarar, Akashi va desde el balcón al cuarto de escritura pasando en el trayecto por cinco pasillos y bajando tres escaleras, siempre toma ése atajo, el menos concurrido además. Y aún así se topa con algunos otros sirvientes de diferentes uniformes, así se señalaba el área en que trabajaban. El "palacio" nunca estaba en tranquilidad, siempre activo día y noche, tan sólo con horas que eran peores que otras.

Al llegar el pelirrojo desliza la puerta de madera y entra, normalmente se quitaría los zapatos pero jamás ha salido del "palacio", no hay necesidad, todo está bajo techo con piso de madera en cada rincón. Tan sólo utilizar los Tabi (1)o estar descalzo es suficiente.

Entra y cierra, todavía no es hora que otros ingresen. Pero adentro no es mucho más amplio y ordenado, es como estar en un panal de cuartos blancos con poquísimos tonos de color, justo igual que su uniforme. Va a una de las secciones más grandes subiéndose las mangas de la camisa y comenzando a limpiar, sacudir y ordenar toda esa sección, tiene que subirse a unos estantes para alcanzar algunas cosas y otras veces arrodillarse para alcanzar otras más que se han ido debajo de los muebles. Por último llena los tinteros para iniciar a trabajar en una ahora.

Jamás se imaginó haciendo ése trabajo, siempre tuvo a alguien que hiciera las cosas por él. Pero extrañamente descubrió que hacer esas pequeñas cosas también podía producir una pequeña sensación de satisfacción. Hasta en la pequeñeces se podía ser útil.

Luego como cada mañana vuelve a salir y va directo a unos de los cientos de comedores, tan sólo camina derecho por el corredor para toparse al final con un ascensor y mientras va subiendo no puede evitar soltar un suspiro. Mientras más se acerca el piso en dónde va, más escándalo se escucha.

Y al abrirse las puertas del ascensor le llega como una bofetada el brutal cambio de ambiente. El comedor es un hervidero de individuos extraños, literalmente. Ese lugar nunca duerme, jamás está vacío y todo el tiempo se está cocinando algo. La cantidad de mesas es asombrosa pero todavía una cantidad considerable aún come en el suelo y el corredor. No quiere ser caprichoso, pero ya una vez no pudo evitar pensar la suerte que tuvo el no trabajar en las cocinas.

Suspira y se adentra en el mar de individuos, ese escenario que explotaba de colores y rarezas le era ahora normal, el cruzarse con seres que tenían características de animales, incluso propiamente animales hablando como humanos, otros luciendo transparentes apenas adivinando la silueta y las rarezas ahí eran los que lucían "normales" para Akashi, el propio pelirrojo era uno de esas "rarezas sin nada" sencillamente porque no tenía ninguna característica exótica. Todos hablaban en un único idioma cuando estaban reunidos en grandes cantidades, uno muy antiguo. Nadie en su verdadero mundo si quiera recordaba ése idioma, pero Akashi Masaomi, su padre, lo había obligado a aprender para lucir siempre más culto que nadie. Y ahora, irónicamente, eso lo salvaba.

Los platos y cubiertos siempre estaban en un mismo lugar y las mesas que parecían kilométricas y siempre atestadas de comida eran fáciles de ubicar. Con el medio año de esa misma rutina ya había aprendido a esquivar muy bien a esa multitud para llegar a la mesa buffet.

-¡Cuidado, mocoso!

Pero todavía no perfeccionaba esa arte. Esquivar a los tipos de tres o cuatro metros era fácil, pero algunos medían lo mismo que la palma de su mano. Normalmente tomaba pescado y arroz, pero otras veces variaba un poco. Y el regreso para poder comer no era mucho mejor, ahora tenía que tener cuidado de no tirar la comida y encontrar dónde poder sentarse.

Pero después de esquivar todo eso, se iba directo a un pequeño jardín artificial, nunca bajaba a verlo de cerca, simplemente se quedaba al borde, tomaba asiento y comía solo la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque algunas veces se encontraba con Kuroko y podía tener una pequeña plática, interesante o trivial, daba igual.

-Hola –saluda tan parsimonioso como siempre. O quizás sólo tuviera sueño todavía.

-Buenos días, Tetsuya. Luces agotado.

-Kise ha estado más quisquilloso de lo normal, llama todo el tiempo a mi jefe y demanda que sea yo quién le lleve todo lo que necesita. Si se encuentra hasta el cuello de trabajo no sé como tiene tiempo para sus niñerías.

-Sólo quiere verte pero no encuentra el tiempo para hacerlo.

-No lo consideres tanto, no sabes lo niño que puede ser. A veces me cuesta creer el rango tan alto que tiene.

-Eeeh…para estar tan molesto con él, lo conoces bastante bien ¿no?

-…mejor cambiemos de tema.

Después de media hora se despedían, Akashi iba al Departamento de Escribas y Kuroko al suyo propio. Ambos se conocían un poco mejor entre ellos porque fue Kuroko Tetsuya el asignado para guiar al pelirrojo cuando apenas había llegado a trabajar. Le dijo sobre las reglas del "palacio" y de su mundo en general. Todavía lo guía en algunas ocasiones de hecho.

De vuelta en su propio departamento el pelirrojo ya se encontraba con otros aprendices al igual que él. Algunos limpiando en sus secciones y otros esforzándose por espantarse el sueño. Faltaban quince minutos para que llegaran todos los jefes y era el tiempo en que se detenía a pensar y recordar su otro mundo. Debía de hacerlo, porque si lo olvidaba sería imposible que pudiera volver y ése mundo lo absorbería como si hubiera sido siempre parte de él.

Sólo que realmente no deseaba volver, si éste mundo era exótico y no era más que un aprendiz, en el otro era hijo de un magnate pero completamente miserable. Si los diez mil dioses estaban tirando los dados por la suerte del Mundo Humano no los culpaba en nada. Aquí por lo menos el cielo era blanco y azul, y la noche tenía luces de estrellas.

El otro mundo era literalmente gris, atiborrado de luces de neón, la tecnología lo dominaba todo, y casi incluyendo los sentimientos mismos. Si en ése momento estuviera en el otro lugar estaría estudiando a través de un aula de realidad virtual. Con lentes y audífonos dejando su cuerpo inmóvil como un vegetal y llevándolo al espacio virtual que era otro mundo completo. Y al desconectarse sólo sentiría que cayó a otro mundo artificial más. Tenían hologramas para todo, incluso las pantallas táctiles eran obsoletas, con sólo ordenar con la voz podías hacer que la propia cocina, completamente computarizada, te hiciera el almuerzo sin ni una persona alrededor.

Ahí no visitabas zoológicos o piscinas, sólo te conectas y puedes ir a ver a los animales desaparecidos como el león o los pájaros e incluso cargarlos y sentir su pelaje. Si deseas ir a las piscinas puedes sentir la sensación de mojarte. En ése mundo conocías a las otras personas del mismo modo. Akashi así conoció a sus "amigos", amigos que jamás había visto frente a frente. Sólo en la realidad virtual donde tu mente es mandada y que hace una imagen del cuerpo para sentirse corpóreo y así "vivir" en ése mundo artificial.

Esa realidad era tan creíble que siempre, todos los años, todos los meses, cada día, se escuchaba de personas que enloquecían al creer que ése era en verdad su mundo y al desconectarse era una pesadilla. Aunque no estaban lejos del todo, era una verdadera aberración el mundo verdadero. El aire en muchos lugares del mundo ya no era viable, así que maquinas dentro de los hogares se encargaban de limpiarlo y para salir a las calles era necesario usar mascaras.

Y ni qué hablar del agua, vegetación y las clases sociales, por supuesto. Akashi había nacido en lo más alto, y desde niño le enseñaron las tres grandes clasificaciones de humanos: los de clase alta, la media y baja. Y que literalmente había niveles entre cada una. Los de nivel alto vivían en los rascacielos o ciudades tecnológicas flotantes. Ciudades enteras suspendidas en el aire por al tecnología y que sólo con vehículos que la misma clase se puede llegar. Luego los de nivel medio, que era un hervidero denso de personas aglomeradas con menos tecnología que los anteriores, pero todavía tenían un cierto nivel de pulcritud y salud. Y la clase baja que eran los subterráneos, kilómetros y kilómetros de ciudades bajo tierra. Ciudades de acero oxidado y enfermedades.

Pero claro, mientras Akashi crecía fue notando que esas no eran las únicas tres grandes divisiones económicas, físicas y psicológicas de los humanos. Existían tantos sub-divisiones que se necesitaba toda una vida para estudiarlas todas.

-Y de pronto caí de cabeza en éste mundo que es totalmente lo contrario –piensa en voz alta.

Sus recuerdos deben quedar para después, todos los jefes están llegando. Pero aún con la sensación ácida del contraste brutal de esos "dos universos", Akashi recupera la sensación que tuvo cuando al fin se dio cuenta que ése "palacio" no era virtual, que era su cuerpo real y no su cerebro echado a perder en una realidad digital. Su cuerpo, mente y alma estaban justo ahí, los tres unidos al mismo tiempo.

Justamente ése golpe fue, el que en su momento, lo hizo sentir con más vida que nunca. Aunque viniera acompañado por el terror.

* * *

 ******MidoAka & KiKuro ******

* * *

El jefe de Akashi era un ser de pocas palabras, y jamás le había visto el rostro. Ese ser media aproximadamente tres metros enfundado en una uniforme como todos ahí, sólo que con una línea de tela color azul en el borde del cuello de la camisa, señalando su cargo. Su rostro siempre cubierto por una máscara blanca con ocho ojos dibujados y cuatro brazos corpulentos que trabajaban todos al mismo tiempo. Era un monstruo que tenía un escritorio circular para así poder moverse libremente. Y aunque caminaba sólo en dos piernas y lucía como si pesara una tonelada, realmente al caminar sus pasos eran ligeros. Era chocante y asombroso al mismo tiempo.

Realmente la comparación con un humano era ridícula. Cuando se lo presentaron a Akashi, la voz que salió tras esa mascara era rasposa y estricta, no le hablaba más que para dar indicaciones. Pero con el tiempo el pelirrojo notó que jamás le puso un "pero" al trabajar con un diminuto humano. Siempre absorto en su trabajo que nunca ni siquiera lo vio comer, el pelirrojo suponía que tenía que comer cuando terminaba la hora de trabajo y justo era cuando ya no lo veía más, hasta el siguiente día.

De hecho, era tan productivo y hábil que Akashi más de una vez se sintió humillado por la comparación de su trabajo traduciendo y escribiendo a la de ése gigante de cuatro brazos. Y eso que él se pasaba desde la madrugada al anochecer trabajando.

Pero lo que sí sabía, era que su trabajo y letra tan pulcra era lo suficientemente buena para que Wan, como se llamaba, no lo despidiera.

Su ayuda se sentía insignificante cuando al final del día, coloca el montoncito de manuscritos que había traspasado durante el día. Y pensar que él, entre los de su misma clase social y edad, era el mejor.

Algunas veces trabajaban con escrituras de medicina o historia, otras veces de literatura y hasta una vez, hubo un pedido de una mujer, una deidad caprichosa que pidió un libro entero de fábulas humanas que Akashi se encargó especialmente de escribir.

Pero siempre al final del día Wan, su jefe, revisaba su trabajo. Era humillante que desconfiaran del perfecto trabajo de un Akashi, pero también satisfactorio cuando no se encontraba ningún error, de hecho jamás le habían señalado un error durante ése medio año.

Pero también había veces que el pelirrojo no entendía en absoluto qué estaba reescribiendo, eran historias que no lograba a entender o palabras que jamás había visto y simplemente las trasladaba. Los refranes, poemas, leyendas y toda esa clase de cosas de ése mundo no las entendía porque parecían no estar pensadas para humanos, era una interpretación que sólo una deidad podía descifrar.

Ese día alrededor de las tres de la tarde había llegado con más trabajo un aprendiz de médico, ataviado con traje blanco y verde. Justamente el que había ayudado a Akashi cuando llegó al palacio donde se celebraba _La Cumbre._

-Así que más trabajo, Midorima.

-Todo el tiempo estamos ocupados. Algunas deidades realmente enferman mucho y otras sólo son caprichosas.

Apunta dejándole una pequeña pila de papeles a Akashi y éste a su vez ordenándolos para iniciar de inmediato, aunque por un instante se permitió verlo más de cerca. Si bien su postura fuera firme, sus ojos lucían cansados. A veces Seijuro se preguntaba si su amigo no era un humano como él, ya que no tenía ninguna característica como orejas o colmillos, colas o una cara muy alargada.

Pero entonces caía en cuenta cuando le comentó en una ocasión, que hace un año no pudo dormir tres meses enteros por su trabajo. Eso para un humano era imposible. Así que la naturaleza de Midorima le era intrigante, pero preguntárselo se suponía un insulto así que mejor callaba.

-¿Te esta yendo bien? –pregunta acomodándose los anteojos.

A Akashi le pareció una pregunta tierna sin saber la razón realmente. Pero él mismo sonrió con sinceridad y afirmó con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta.

-Muy bien, tuve suerte de conocer la escritura antigua. Me ha tocado uno de los trabajos más tranquilos. A diferencia de ti que tienes que lidiar con personas muy problemáticas.

-No me gusta lo fácil.

-¿He?

En ese momento le pareció verlo apenarse un poco pero rectificó formalmente.

-No porque sea difícil renunciaré a algo que me gusta.

-Ya veo –sonríe entre curioso y un poco animado Akashi.

-Debo irme.

-Llevaré estos papeles apenas los termine.

-No es necesario, llámame y vendré por ellos.

-Claro.

Se había despedido y desaparecido entre muros de madera y puertas de papel. Midorima Shintaro había sido el primer amigo que hizo en lo que llevaba de vida, uno real con el que tenía mucho de qué hablar, y no uno que sólo conocía por un programa virtual.

Y también fue el tonto aprendiz que se topó en medio de su desgracia y que lo ayudó a salvar su vida, exponiendo la suya propia, cuando poco le debía de importar un humano.

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **.**

 **NOTA DEL CAPÍTULO**

(1) **Tabi:** Los Tabi son calcetines tradicionales japoneses que utilizan indistintamente hombres y mujeres con el zori, geta u otro tipo de zapatos tradicionales. Son comúnmente utilizados con los kimonos y generalmente de color blando. Los hombres usan también el color negro o azul.

Los trabajadores de la construcción, granjeros, jardineros, etc. Utilizan otro tipo de Tabi llamado Jika Tabi (Tabi que toca el suelo), los cuales están hechos de material más resistente y por lo general con suelas de hule.

.

* * *

.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí ^u^ sí ha gustado mi idea sería genial poder verte en el siguiente capítulo...hasta entonces.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Actualización como prometí todos los martes! ;)

 **Primero:**

^0^ MUCHAS GRACIAS a las personitas que le dieron una oportunidad a mi finc :D Y a **Ren.00** y **Himiko** por sus comentario *u* Me alegraron mucho! ! ! !

 **Aclaración del finc:**

Es un finc dedicado a Midorima por todo julio por su cumpleaños, pero apenas comienzo a rascar ése tema ya que si lo hacia antes hubiera sido muy atropellado todo. Pero ya más adelante veremos más marcado ese asunto

 **Y notas del capítulo:**

Comenzamos a ver fragmentos (más marcados) de la historia de trasfondo y que poco a poco veremos cómo nos llevó hasta la actualidad.

Uno de los reto del finc es que no haya escenas innecesarias así que en todas voy dejando pequeñas pistas, en ocasiones las cuento yo y en otras los propios personajes nos las dirán ;)

También en éste capítulo se verán un poquito más a Kise y Kuroko pero ya Akashi y Midorima dejaron sembrado cómo será el siguiente capítulo ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Oportunidades.**

* * *

 **Fragmento de memoria #2**

Cuando Akashi Seijuro tenía siete años sus padres se divorciaron, había sido un matrimonio arreglado, de conveniencia, así que tristemente todos ya se lo esperaban. Incluso cruelmente estaba seguro que unos habían apostado por diversión cuánto durarían juntos. Pero eso estuvo lejos de ser el golpe más fuerte que recibiría.

El negocio de su padre, cien veces más grande que el de la familia de su madre, obtuvo su custodia, y por dos largos años a Seijuro casi nada se le permitió hablar con Shiori, la madre y única responsable de haberle enseñado que también existían cosas buenas. A sus siete años muchas veces trató de escapar pero la custodia sobre él era enfermiza y lo único que lograba al final era que lo castigaran. Y siempre era de la peor manera. Entre más "malcriado" fuera, menos podría comunicarse con su madre.

Así que como un muñequito bien portado se ciñó a las exigencias de todo lo que se esperaba de él. Pero esos dos años terminaron de la manera más abrupta y hermosa. Simplemente un domingo en que estudiaba, Shiori apareció irrumpiendo de golpe en el salón dejándolo en shock. Para acto seguido hacer a un lado todo, abrazarlo y sacarlo a toda prisa de la mansión de su padre. Sin maletas, sin nada, sólo lo tomó de la mano y a paso ligero salieron de ahí.

A tropezones la siguió y durante el trayecto también vio a otros familiares de su madre acompañándola. Ya un auto los esperaba, los otros familiares subieron a otros autos idénticos también y mientras ella le acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad por fin le susurró que la jueza había fallado a su favor y ahora su hijo podía vivir con ella.

Hasta años después Seijuro sabría que su padre a través de su exitosa carrera se había ganado muchos enemigos, y todos en conjunto habían decidió darle un golpe bajo y favorecer a Shiori, si no hubiera sido por eso, ella jamás habría ganado.

Durante todo el trayecto de la ciudad al "campo" donde vivía su madre, ubicado en el nivel medio, ya que ella había decidió marcharse tan lejos como pudiera, el niño pelirrojo estuvo mudo y hasta con cierto miedo de moverse, entretanto ella conducía. Atrás comenzaron a quedar las ciudades suspendidas y los rascacielos, era la primera vez que llegaba tan lejos.

Todo el tiempo sintió que le bombeaba muy rápido el corazón y hasta le llegó un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Sentía sed pero no dijo nada y como un muñequito se quedaba tranquilo. Aunque siempre pareciera que algo traicionero debía de pasarle, porque por primera vez sintió ganas de llorar pero sin estar triste. No lo entendía todavía.

Cuando llegaron ya era de noche y como esperaba el "campo" era sólo otra extensión menos viciada que la metrópolis, ningún prado, cielo despejado o flores. Y aún así Seijuro sentía que era diferente.

Con las piernas entumidas y el cansancio en el rostro por fin bajaron del auto y estuvieron frente a la puerta de una casita desconocida, y Shiori con la mirada y el semblante mucho más relajados, aunque cansada, volvió a abrazarlo y mecerlo. Ella no se había detenido ni por un instante, nerviosa y desesperada por colocar distancia lo más pronto posible. Pero ahora podía verlo mucho mejor y gravarse los cambios que su hijo había pasado durante esos dos años. Había crecido unos centímetros, su cabello estaba igual y comenzaba a adivinarse el guapo jovencito que sería dentro de otros años más.

Entraron y ella le enseñó todo el lugar sintiéndose flotar de la emoción, usando por primera vez la palabra _hogar_. La sala de estar, la cocina, las habitaciones, un pequeño jardín interior, todo reflejando el estilo sencillo y elegante de la madre. Terminando en un pequeño cuarto que ya tenía de todo, incluso el closet estaba lleno de ropa de su talla. Hasta juguetes, ya tenía nueve años, no necesitaba juguetes desde hace mucho.

-Mamá estuvo trabajando muy duro para poder traerte, Sei ¿Quieres vivir junto con mamá?

Ya era suficiente. El pequeño niño se echó a llorar.

Fue una noche larga, ella lo esperó paciente a que se calmara haciéndose la fuerte para no acompañarlo, ella era la adulta y tenía que ser el pilar. Ya después podría llorar a solas, de felicidad. Después preparó una pequeña cena, esa fue la primera vez que el pequeño probaba algo hecho por Shiori y no por sirvientes o cocinas computarizadas.

Se durmió agotado. Y al día siguiente sorprendentemente despertó en la misma casita, y al día siguiente, y el que le siguió a ese.

Por mucho tiempo temió que en cualquier momento se lo llevaran de regreso a la metrópolis, durante mucho tiempo más contó los días deseando en silencio que ése no fuera el último en que escuchaba a mamá cocinando, que de regreso de la escuela lo esperaran y le preguntaran cómo estuvo su día. Cenar juntos y quizás hasta le preguntarían por su tarea.

Pero se cumplió, cuatro años más tarde seguía viviendo su sueño.

Poco importaba que el régimen de exigencias de su padre jamás se hubiera detenido. Sin importar distancia Akashi Masaomi siempre enviaba profesores particulares, para vigilarlo más que todo. Había exigido su ingreso a la escuela elitista más cercana y era obligado a ingresar al mundo virtual todas las tardes para seguir con otras clases.

Algunas cosas no cambiaron, iba a la escuela en el día, al virtual en las tardes y por la noche alguna actividad extracurricular. Aún estando en el "campo" era difícil conocer nuevas personas, él no conocía a sus vecinos, y sus vecinos no lo conocían a él. Apenas en la realidad virtual había podido hacer unos amigos, que dicho sea de paso, jamás había visto en persona. Pero era feliz.

.

* * *

 ****** MidoAka & KiKuro ******

* * *

.

-Vamos Kurokochi, sólo es un almuerzo informal. Ven conmigo, por favor.

-Debo declinar.

Ciertamente eran complicados los diferentes humores de Kise Ryota, pero aún más cuando se ponía en su etapa de conquistador. Pero cuando Kise sacaba a relucir sus orejas entre su cabello rubio y llamativa cola de zorro, rodeándolo en una caminata aparentemente inocente y queriéndolo llevar a una cita improvisada, es cuando a Kuroko Tetsuya, se le daba peor desear no golpearlo. Y para colmo, Kise iba en serio.

Mientras tanto, Kuroko firmemente plantado frente al escritorio de ese enorme despacho y como siempre llevándole otro encargo, afirmaba sus sospechas sobre que el rubio recordara _algo_ justo minutos antes del almuerzo.

-¿Por qué? No se lo pediría a nadie más, lo juro.

Los ojos celestes de Kuroko barrieron todo el lugar, ciertamente era un gran espacio, hasta con columnas y la variedad de decoraciones dejaban en claro el alto cargo del zorro de fuego. Y aún así, seguía siendo todo un misterio como alguien con un nivel tan alto podía ser tan niño.

-Debo irme, hoy quedé de hablar con Akashi sobre las reglas para la celebración dentro de una semana, y él como nuevo, no conoce.

-¿Otra vez el humano?

Pregunta Kise desfigurando su rostro coqueto a uno bastante serio, ocultando sus ojeras y cola y regresando a tomar asiento detrás de su amplio escritorio.

-No veo porqué te enojas tanto, Kise-san.

-Le prestas mucha atención.

-Es mi obligación cuando me designaron su guía.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas.

-Kise-san ¿ya lo has pensado? La deidad a la que sirves podría tener una forma de regresarlo a su mundo.

-¿Y por qué debería de interceder?

Y eso fue todo, el zorro de fuego estaba enojado y Tetsuya sabía que era mejor dejarlo por el momento. Con respeto dejó el paquete que llevaba en sus manos y haciendo una inclinación había desaparecido del lugar como si fuera aire, tan sólo difuminándose hasta desaparecer.

.

* * *

 ****** MidoAka & KiKuro ******

* * *

.

-No sabía que pronto sería tu cumpleaños, Midorima. Felicitaciones.

-No es realmente mi cumpleaños –señala con cierta vergüenza –, sólo es una fiesta para llevar la cuenta en años de todos aquellos que no recuerdan nada, como yo.

Los dos jovencitos iban cruzando un pasillo, cada uno cargando una considerable cantidad de libros y hojas. Tantos que Akashi se ofreció a acompañarlo. Y de vez en vez tomaban los atajos menos concurridos que encontraban, aunque siempre resultaran chocando con alguien.

-¿Kuroko te lo dijo?

-Sí. En el almuerzo habló sobre la celebración, qué lugares podría visitar y qué estaba prohibido. Y claro, te nombró a ti.

-Habló de más. Ni siquiera es mi verdadero cumpleaños.

-¿Eso piensas? A mi me agradó haberlo sabido –en ese momento calla ya que bajaban por una escalera que por la derecha iban subiendo una fila entera de sirvientes del Departamento de Limpieza.

-Nunca olvides todos esos detalles, Akashi –dice el jovencito de gafas cuando al fin están en medio de otro pasillo más tranquilo.

-Siempre estoy recordado, eso no va a pasar –señala decidiendo si continuar con esa conversación –. Me gustaría ir a la ciudadela de piedra blanca que nombró Kuroko –cambia de tema –, al parecer ésta es la única oportunidad en que podría entrar a verla.

Ciertamente ya no le sorprende que pueda haber lugares que parecieran diminutas ciudadelas propiamente adentro del palacio de _La Cumbre._

-Te llevaré si eso deseas.

-Eso debería decir yo, Midorima. Pero todavía no sé si ya tenías planes.

-Trabajo. Durante los dos años anteriores también fue lo mismo a pesar que pude pedir el día libre.

-¿Estará bien eso? –se detiene de golpe el pelirrojo mirándolo fijo.

-Arreglaré todo, no tiene porqué haber ningún problema.

Cuando llegaron al Departamento de Medicina fue precisamente lo pulcro y olor raro que esperaba Akashi. Todo se veía diez veces más ordenado ahí y los seres de rostros alargados abundaban por el lugar, algunos caminaban muy despacio pero con sus largas piernas los pasos que daban cubrían un gran espacio.

Midorima al igual que él, todavía era sólo un aprendiz y de la misma manera, se miraba como un niñito cuando se adentraban a esa sección. Y eso que el peliverde medía unos centímetros más que él.

La sección de Shintaro olía mucho a medicinas procesadas, como las humanas, aunque también se podían distinguir olor a plantas. Los dos dejaron los libros y papeles en el escritorio que le señaló.

-Desde aquí hay otros atajados hasta del Departamento de Escribas, te acompañaré.

-Agradecería la ayuda –responde sintiéndose un poco cansando.

Sólo que todo se congeló cuando el jefe de Shintaro entró al despacho y lo vio ahí. Sabía que no le agradaba, así que sólo se limitaban a saludarse con respeto uno al otro. Al parecer el hombre de cabello gris y ojos negros iba apurado.

-Otra vez los pacientes gemelos de ayer –dice a secas con voz rasposa y cansada –. Vienes, esta vez varios doctores y aprendices deben ir.

-Sí –responde el peliverde cargado con un bolso café –Akashi, yo…

-Regresaré solo, recuerdo el camino.

-Lo siento –le susurra marchándose mientras Akashi también emprende su camino de regreso.

Y mientras avanza, no evita un suspiro. El jefe de Midorima tenía la fama de ser severo, todo el tiempo ocupado y perfeccionista. Pero a él realmente lo odiaba ya que por su culpa, uno de los aprendices más prometedores estuvo a punto de ser echado, y si eres echado y no tienes a donde ir, significa que careces de un propósito, y entonces desapareces. Eran el equivalente a morir en ese lugar. Muy diferente a los Auxiliares, que tenían un don muy parecido.

Para Akashi el sentimiento era culposo y a la vez lleno de vida, porque todo sucedió al mismo tiempo. Cuando llegó a _La Cumbre_ estuvo a punto de ser ejecutado y sintió el terror de sentirse nadie a voluntad de otros. Aprendió del terror, la confusión, la sorpresa y el alivio de encontrar a alguien bueno que lo ayudara sin conocerlo.

Esa vez Midorima había presenciado todo y sin pensarlo había intercedido por él. Entonces Akashi pensó que a Shintaro se le daba muy bien eso, después de todo un médico busca salvar vidas, no terminarlas. Aunque su buen corazón le mereció un castigo del cual todavía se sentía culpable, y fue su jefe que intercedió para que no fuera expulsado.

Desde ese entonces se le había prohibido al peliverde muchas cosas, además del fuerte regaño y advertencia de no recoger a cada animalito indefenso con en el que se topara, refiriéndose a Akashi.

.

* * *

 ****** MidoAka & KiKuro ******

* * *

.

-¿No te enteraste? No ha salido en todo el día.

Le había dicho a Kuroko uno de sus amigos. Uno que era un pésimo contador de chistes pero era buena persona. También era un Auxiliar como él y acababa de regresar de su última entrega del día. Todos los que tenían la capacidad de moverse casi al instante y a grandes distancias se encontraban ahí.

Cuando regresaba a su forma humana siempre le quedaban algunas plumas negras en el cabello pero con el tiempo había aprendido a sacarle provecho a eso.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Qué más has sabido?

-Sólo que está de muy malhumor. Se le vio lanzar llamas doradas por un tiempo por la ventana. Todo un espectáculo.

Qué tonto, pero qué tonto. No tenía ni una sola razón para colocarse de esa manera. En ningún momento le mintió. Kuroko no sabía ni qué sentir primero. Además si estaba tan estresado también pudo haberle pedido a alguien más que lo acompañara, a cualquiera.

Y entonces cayó en cuenta de unas palabras.

" _¿Por qué? No se lo pediría a nadie más, lo juro."_

Vaya, él también le había dicho la verdad y sus intenciones si fueron sinceras. Kuroko seguía sin entender porqué ese capricho con su persona, pero lo que mas le molestaba era ese sentimiento de culpa y alegría combinadas que tenía revoloteando en el pecho y que no pensaba darle nombre.

-Te has quedado callado, Kuroko ¿estás bien?

-No es nada.

-Mi turno terminó, ha sido un día largo.

-Eh, nos vemos mañana.

Después de eso y cuando dejó de pensar sus propios pies lo llevaron de nuevo al frente de una enorme y pesada puerta de madera, con una tetera en mano. Esta vez había optado por ir de la manera clásica y no simplemente usar su poder y aparecer de la nada en algún lugar. También llamó a la puerta como todos lo hacían y cómo se imaginó tuvo que esperar además que una voz proveniente del fondo le advirtiera que fuera rápida su visita.

-La voz de Kise-san cambia mucho cuando está enojado –había pensado el peliceleste.

Camino a paso moderado hasta el despacho, entró al gran salón y vio al rubio por demás concentrado, y mientras se acerca a él ni le levantó la mirada, al tan sólo sentirlo frente a él se digno a apurarlo. Viéndolo de esa manera, se recordaba de cómo actuaba cuando lo conoció y aún no había ganado su reconocimiento.

-Tengo trabajo, apura lo que tengas que decirme –ordenó hundido entre papeles y papeles en su escritorio.

-Sólo vengo a dejar un poco de té mientras llega la hora de la cena.

-¿He…? –hasta lo vio parpadear al salirse de golpe con lo que fuera que estaba concentrado –¿Kurokochi? –y al parecer costaba creérselo –¡¿Qué haces aquí a ésta hora?! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –dice alarmado viendo el reloj de arena arrinconado en una pulcra mesita de madera lejos de su escritorio.

-No mucho. Sólo vengo a dejar un poco de té –señala levantando una graciosa tetera azul.

Después de eso sí que se le acercó alegre aunque no tanto como lo hacia siempre, seguro seguía enojado, se imagino el peliceleste.

-Esta si es una sorpresa –había apuntado con una sonrisa cansada.

-Escuché que alguien estaba enojado y estresado.

De inmediato y con el movimiento al aire de un solo dedo Kise Ryota hizo que brotaran desde el suelo sillones y una mesita de vidrio. Hizo un ademán para que tomaran asiento mientras que Kuroko servía el té.

-Heee…¿Acaso no será esto una disculpa por haberme dejado plantado hoy? –señala astuto.

-Ciertamente creo que sólo te estoy malcriando, Kise-kun –contraataca.

-¿"-Kun"? ¿Qué sucedió con "Kise-san"?

-Hace unos minutos terminó mi hora de trabajo. Así que puedo relajarme –contesta con naturalidad dándole una taza de té de canela.

-¿Entonces puedo suponer que viniste aquí sólo para verme? –presiona para obtener más palabras.

-Si soy inoportuno me voy ahora mismo.

-¡No! ¡No! No es eso –dice sintiéndose que perdió de nuevo –. Por cierto ¿tú no tomas nada?

-¿Soy invitado?

-¡Por supuesto, Kurokochi! –ahora sí se escucha un poco más al chico que conoce.

Los dos se quedan un momento en silencio mientras tomaban el té y Kise desea realmente poder prestarle toda su atención, pero si tan sólo giraba un poco el rostro vería todos los pendientes sobre su escritorio, los cuales sólo tenía dos horas más de plazo para entregarlos, y comenzaba a entrar en pánico. Y por otra tenía a su precioso Kurokochi que había venido sólo para verlo a él y mostrar su manera indirecta de disculpa.

-No fue mi intensión herirte, Kise-kun, realmente tenía obligaciones.

O quizás no eran disculpas tan indirectas. Escucharlo realmente estaba logrando querer sacar de nuevo su cola y orejas mostrando lo feliz que se sentía. Sin tan sólo no estuviera preocupado por otras cosas.

-Gracias –soltó sinceramente.

En ese momento Tetsuya pudo detenerse a ver otra personalidad más madura del rubio. Una que ya había escuchado que existía pero hasta hora la descubría. Tan sólo unos minutos más pasaron y el propio Kuroko se levantó en ademán de retirarse.

-Sé que estas bastante ocupado, Kise-kun. No hace falta que lo ocultes. Gracias por tomar el té conmigo.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Y gracias a ti Kurokochi! ¡Te veo mañana!

Y sin magia ni nada Tetsuya levantó la tetera y las tazas y salió caminando a paso tranquilo y desapareciendo por la puerta de madera al cerrarse. Mientras que el joven zorro de fuego se quedaba hasta con unas ganas infantiles de llorar. Le había encantado detenerlo y hablar de lo fuera para retenerlo. Si tan sólo las responsabilidades no lo estuvieran aplastando, realmente se estaba muriendo por un tiempo con Kurokochi.

Con pesadez vuelve a tomar asiento detrás del escritorio todavía sintiendo el sabor dulce del té y asombrándose lo mucho que ha cambiado. Cuando conoció a Kuroko Tetsuya en la _La Cumbre_ anterior fue despectivo con él. A pesar que el chico sólo hacía su trabajo.

En ésa época _La Cumbre_ , la primera a la que asistió, se extendió de setenta a noventa y cinco años. Y apenas a los tres años de haber iniciado hubo un cambio del personal al que le costó tanto acostumbrarse. Y fue justo el peliceleste uno de los varios Auxiliares que enviaron para trabajar en su sección. Vaya que había sido desdeñoso por un tiempo y le hizo pasar algunos malos momentos. Sólo para resultar que con el paso del tiempo fue notándolo y prestándole más atención, hasta que un día "Kurokochi" salió sin siquiera pensarlo de sus labios. Y esa vez sí que se había molido la cabeza pensando en su descuido e incluso se enfadó consigo mismo. Pero sólo le hizo falta entender sus propias acciones para aceptarlo lo obvio. Y después de eso las cosas sólo fueron de mal en peor, porqué rayos, Kurokochi sí que le gustaba.

Y como esperó, al terminar esos noventa y cinco años que se le hacían poquísimos, aceptarlo fue mucho más difícil que acostumbrarse a su trabajo, uno heredado por generaciones en su familia por cierto.

Pero el colmo fue que la siguiente _Cumbre_ sería hasta que pasaran mil años, definitivamente no iba a esperar todo ése tiempo para poder verlo. Así que en contra de sus limitaciones, visitó varias veces el mundo de Kuroko, cada vez era un viaje larguísimo de ida e igualmente de regreso, demasiado largos comparado al escaso tiempo en que podía permanecer visitándolo. Se peleó muchas veces con su clan porque ellos asumían que dejaba botadas sus responsabilidades cuando en verdad las cumplía a cabalidad para así poder visitarlo. Además lo creían todavía sólo un crío ilusionado por primera vez.

Y para rematar, casi no avanzaba mucho con Tetsuya, lo cual le dolía, pero a su vez lo hacia más atractivo a su vista. Un milenio también puede llegar a ser muy largo incluso para los individuos como él.

Hasta que por fin _La Cumbre_ volvió a ser convocada al cumplirse el milenio. Kise había sido uno de los que llegó primero, tan sólo para darse cuenta con horror que ahora su clan se hospedaría en el _ala norte_ del palacio y no en la _oeste._ El palacio englobaba un pequeño mundo en su interior, literalmente, jamás vería a Tetsuya.

Así que haciendo uso de la valentía e ingenuidad que tiene alguien joven, fue con respeto y listo para hacer juramentos, a pedir a su deidad ubicarlo en su antiguo lugar. Le prometió que su trabajo no iba a disminuir y que aunque estuviera lejos de su amo nunca le iba a fallar.

La deidad, vieja y bonachona, sabio que había vivido ya dos eternidades, y aunque no era el de mayor poder entre los diez mil dioses que acudían al palacio, era tan inteligente que incluso las deidades más influyentes le pedían consejos. Simplemente escuchó atento a Ryota y luego se hecho a reír divertido. Ciertamente el rubio ya se sentía morir. Le era prohibido verle el rostro pero ni eso era necesario. Y entre risas le pidió que ahora le dijera la razón genuina de su pedido.

-Me he enamorado…-soltó abochornado y rendido – Y quiero una oportunidad para conquistarlo. Y si aún no lo logro, quiero estar cerca. Y juro no fallar en mis responsabilidades.

El corazón joven resultó ser suficiente para esa deidad por lo que le fue concedido a Ryota estar separado del clan de su mundo y permanecer en el mismo sitio que _La Cumbre_ anterior. Con dos únicas condiciones, la primera era no fallar nunca a su trabajo y la segunda es que si esa empresa resultaba, aunque pasaran varios milenios, el único que podía aceptar esa unión era él. Después de todo la familia Kise había sido leal desde los principios.

Así, avergonzado hasta el último cabello de la cabeza y sintiéndose flotar, Ryota obtuvo el permiso para ubicarse en el _ala oeste_. Pero aún le faltaba un último problema, y era que el peliceleste resultó no estar directamente designado a servir a esa sección como la vez anterior. Fue justo cuando lo único que pudo hacer fue decirle adiós a toda la madurez que había acumulado en todo ese tiempo, y tuvo que volver a quedar ante los ojos de los demás como un malcriado, solicitando todo el tiempo que fuera Kurokochi quién se encargara de lo que él solicitaba.

Con todo su ser deseaba demostrarle que había madurado, que podía ser una persona muy confiable y capaz. Que había aprendido de sus errores y que sus acciones no eran tan sólo un caprichoso.

Esta _Cumbre_ apenas tenía siete años de haber comenzado, todavía tendría varias oportunidades para demostrarlo. Aunque nunca eran suficientes como lo deseaba, así que cada oportunidad que se le escapaba, era como agua entre las manos. Pero las responsabilidades que tenía eran de prioridad, si fallaba, ya incluso ni siquiera podría volver a verlo.

-Kurokochi… -susurró mientras el reloj de arena seguía avanzando.

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

.

¡ ¡ Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí :D ! ! ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo?

Por ahorita introduje un poco más las situaciones en que se estarán moviendo los personajes y quizás pudieron sentirlo un poco fragmentado el capítulo, pero para ir contando la historia me sirve mucho ese estilo y lo voy pensando todo, cada una tiene su razón de ser (*tramando*) (no siempre será tan dividido, lo prometo)

También podría parecer que voy un poco lento, pero la verdad voy dejando plantadas todas las situaciones que quiero desarrollar.

Sería genial verlos en el siguiente capítulo :D muchas gracias por leer :D ¡ ¡

¡Hasta el siguiente martes!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Actualización del martes! :D

 **PRIMERO**

Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que me están leyendo ¡son geniales! Y mil gracias a **Himiko-chan, Kazuyaryo, Pain-99** , por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior :D me alegran mucho el día :D

 **Nota del capítulo**

Y con el 3er. Capítulo llegamos a las escenas que deseaba para Shintaro en su cumpleaños (que fue hace 3 sábados u.u) (¡Feliz cumpleaños Shintaro! :D ) pero sí lo adelantaba iba a apresurar demasiado todo y no se hubiera entendido. Y si lo convertía en un one-shot no podría explotar tantas ideas. Así que decidí dedicarle el fanfic entero a MidoChin :3

* * *

-LA CUMBRE-

Capítulo 3

Sólo sigue intentando.

* * *

Pero la festividad planeada para la siguiente semana nunca ocurrió. Todo sucedió justo una noche antes que la celebración iniciara. Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche y el primer turno de trabajo ya había terminado hace rato y los del turno nocturno estaban igual de aglomerados y apresurados que siempre.

Realmente nadie lo vio venir. De la nada comenzó un temblor suave como una amenaza silenciosa que llega desde una esquina, sigilosa y sin piedad. Que en sólo segundos se soltó como en un grito silencioso demostrando lo fuerte que en verdad era y haciendo tronar todas las estructuras mandando a todos y cada uno al suelo. De todas partes venían ruidos de cosas estrellándose y gritos tan diversos, graves y agudos como la cantidad de seres que habitaban en _La Cumbre_. No hubo nadie que no se detuviera aterrado, muchos paralizados y otros ocultos bajo muebles cubriéndose la cabeza. Fueron dos minutos eternos.

Hasta que al fin, cuando el propio cuerpo tiritaba de miedo, el temblor comenzó a cesar paulatinamente. Y por otros instantes nadie se atrevió a hacer nada, hasta que por fin terminó.

Akashi que había estado preparándose para dormir, se había sentado y arrinconado contra una pared; Kuroko en otra área se había tirado al suelo quedándose inmóvil y cubriéndose la cabeza; Midorima que apenas guardaba las medicinas en las estanterías y con ojeras bajo los ojos, espabiló por completo viendo con horror como su trabajo se iba a la basura y salía de ahí para que los vidrios no lo lastimaran; e incluso Kise que en ese momento seguía trabajando dejó todo y corrió a ver a Kuroko.

Apenas dos minutos habían aterrado a todos lo suficiente como para que nadie pudiera dormir esa noche. Aún los que estaban fuera de turno se mantuvieron en vigilia y en silencio, tan sólo susurros de aquí y de allá.

A lo lejos, se escuchaba a los del Departamento de Seguridad correr apurados por todas partes. Algunos mantenían a raya a los nerviosos y otros se encargaban de las fugas en las cocinas y el agua. El "palacio" se había mantenido en pie, ya que era sostenido por todas las esencias de cada ser que lo pisaba, por lo que era dudoso que una viga o columna hubiera caído.

-¡Kurokochi! –había irrumpido un ser de alto nivel en el sencillo dormitorio de los Auxiliares.

-¡Kise-san! –se apresura a darle encuentro –¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenía que ver que estuvieras bien –dice sin dar rodeos y notándose nervioso.

-Gracias… -responde sintiéndose aliviado.

Así, por varias horas el zorro de fuego permaneció sentado junto a Tetsuya, sobre el futón del peliceleste, ignorando la sorpresa de los otros individuos que veía atontados la presencia de alguien como Kise en ése lugar. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente el temblor de ésa noche.

-¡Akashi!

-¿Eh? –levanta la mirada del suelo -…Midorima.

Lo ve llegar casi arrastras y empujones ya que esa sección era en dónde al parecer hubieron accidentes.

-¿Por qué viniste? Impusieron toque de queda para que nadie se moviera de su área y…

-Qué importa. Con todo esto no notarán que falto.

-¿Y tú jefe?

-Salió hace unos días y no regresará pronto.

-¿Sabes que está pasando?

-No –suspira tomando asiento al lado del pelirrojo.

-Gracias…por venir.

-No es nada –y se acomodaría los anteojos avergonzado, sino fuera porque entre la carrera y empujones para llegar ahí, no se le hubieran caído y claramente escuchado como los pisaban una y otra vez.

-Pensé que ésta clase de cosas no pasaban aquí –comentó el pelirrojo.

Y era verdad, la estructura de _La Cumbre_ fue pensada como un descomunal palacio que pudiera albergar a diez mil dioses y todos los sirvientes que necesitaran llevar, ni los individuos más viejos se esperaban que temblara. Esa fue una noche demasiado larga.

Varias horas después, mientras transcurrían las primeras horas de la mañana, por fin se esparció el rumor como pólvora de la causa del temblor. Se había tratado del enojo de una de las deidades más poderosas que había soltado una pizca de su furia. Y tanto abarcó que aún se sentían los efectos, claramente se notaba en que la atmosfera aglomerada y viva del palacio había cambiado.

El día se sentía _pesado._ Era soleado y no parecieron haber grandes percances, pero hasta el aire se sentía raro. La influencia y rabia de esa deidad era tanta que todos inconscientemente podían sentirla. El trabajo apresurado y orquestado se había quedado mudo. Nadie tenía ganas de hablar más de lo necesario.

Kise, Kuroko y Midorima no paraban de trabajar, mientras que el trabajo de Akashi se había detenido por completo. De hecho, ya que sus funciones estaban congeladas, enviaron a todos los del Departamento de Escribas a otras secciones para ayudar en donde se necesitaran manos extras.

Así, pasados ya tres días desde el temblor, Akashi ya había trabajado lavando platos y pelado verduras en las cocinas, conoció el sofocante ambiente de las ollas a toda marcha, caminó entre los olores y vapores mezclados de los ingredientes y a los cocineros que en su mayoría tenían ojos y pico como de búho.

Después cuando salió de las cocinas, y ocultamente sintiéndose orgullo de haber sobrevivido, fue enviado al Departamento de Seguridad donde conoció a otros dos bichos muy peculiares, Aomine y Kagami. En ése departamento tuvo que aprender a reparar grietas y daños a la estructura. Como sólo era un ayudante momentáneo, y humano además, el jefe de sección no le daba altas responsabilidades, y con un frasquito que parecía contener humo azul, lo abría y soplaba sobre las enormes grietas que se reparaban al instante. Y así repetía el proceso una y otra vez donde fuera necesario, en esta ocasión tuvo que caminar mucho y conoció apenas los inicios de otras secciones de _La Cumbre_. No parecía difícil, pero omitir un solo daño sin reparar sería imperdonable.

Aunque debía admitir que la boca sucia de esos dos individuos que parecían estar muy presentes en esa sección, yendo y viniendo, aminoraba por mucho la tensión del lugar. Eran los primeros seres que veía que se comportaban tan despreocupadamente. Uno tenía rasgos de un tigre y el otro de una pantera.

-Si serás idiota –señaló hastiado el que guardaba el orden.

-Aggg y tú si será… -contraatacó el que se preocupaba por la seguridad.

Esa era la historia siempre que Seijuro estuvo por esa sección.

Y ahora lo enviaban ni más ni menos que al Departamento de Medicina. Contrario a lo que pensaba había sido raro comenzar a trabajar ahí y muy pocas veces se topaba con Shintaro, los aprendices salían todo el tiempo acompañando a algún doctor y siendo de soporte para éste.

En ése lugar sólo ordenaba medicinas y papeles aprovechando su talento para entender letras antiguas y así poder clasificar todo. Sin ánimos de ser quejumbroso, y jamás diría algo, ése trabajo improvisado le parecía algo aburrido y el silencio que mantenían los doctores y aprendices comenzaba a impacientarle los nervios.

Sólo al último día de esa semana pudo hablar más que sólo dos minutos con el peliverde. Ahora más que nunca se frotaba muy seguido los ojos resintiendo la falta de sus lentes. A Akashi le hubiera gustado darle unos nuevos y ayudarlo, pero no tenía idea dónde conseguir unos y a nadie que le preguntara le daba una respuesta.

.

* * *

 ****** MidoAka & KiKuro ******

* * *

.

Más tarde esa última noche de la semana, los dos jovencitos junto con Tetsuya cenaban al lado de un pasillo cercano del comedor, sentados en el suelo y con pañuelos de tela bajo los platos que cuidaban que la comida no tocara el piso de madera. Incluso hasta Kuroko ignoraba cuántos comedores colectivos existían en el palacio, siempre había sido así e igual seguían sin darse abasto. Pero era revitalizante que todos los uniformes que simbolizaban a cada departamento se mezclaran ahí como una explosión de acuarelas. Para entonces el ambiente tenso por el temblor ya había aminorado mucho, aunque no del todo.

Por ratos intercambiaban palabras y en otras quedaban en un silencio muy cómodo con tan sólo el bullicio de los otros individuos como fondo. Hasta que de pronto las conversaciones comenzaron a subir un poco más de todo y llamaban a prestar atención hacia arriba.

Desde cada rincón desplazándose a centímetros del techo y danzando por pasillos enteros y cruzando puertas que se habrían para ellos, comenzaron a aparecer pequeños paquetes coloridos de todos los tamaños luciendo como un pequeño desfile, flotando tranquilos sobre las cabezas de todos.

Ese curioso espectáculo duró alrededor de quince minutos viniendo de todas las direcciones, y de vez en cuando alguno descendía sobre la cabeza de alguien. Hasta que justo en ése momento también un regalito de envoltorio dorado y brillante se detuvo sobre la cabeza de Midorima y descendió perezoso y delicado hasta posarse en su regazo.

-¡Felicidades, Midorima-kun! Las deidades debieron estar igual de ocupadas, pero jamás se olvidarían de sus sirvientes.

-¿Entonces ellos envían esas cosas? –pregunta Akashi todavía viendo danzar más regalitos sobre sus cabezas.

-Ciertamente. A las personas sin memoria los celebran todos juntos como sabes, pero también reciben un obsequio útil, puede ser cualquier cosa pero siempre es lo que más necesita la persona.

-Qué bien suena. Ábrelo, Shintaro –tutea animado Akashi, ahora ya se sentía con mas confianza.

Sonrojado el peliverde quita el brillante envoltorio topándose con una cajita, y en el interior un par de lentes muy parecidos a los que perdió, tan sólo un poco más angostos.

-Perfectos… –apunta el pelirrojo como si el regalo fuera suyo.

-Ah…–apenas dice sin poder ocultar su vergüenza porque le estén colocando tanta atención.

Y al colócaselos un suave destello atraviesa ambos cristales haciendo parpadear a su dueño. Pero luego coloca una expresión fascinada.

-¿Qué fue eso, Kuroko?

-La graduación de los lentes se acaba de ajustar a la vista de Midorima-kun.

-Te quedan bien, Shintaro –señala amable.

No hay respuesta del nombrado pero no es necesaria, Kuroko y Akashi sólo sonríen. Después de todo eso, la hora de la cena está a poco de terminar, así que el peliceleste cambia de tema enseguida.

-Akashi-kun, el favor que me pediste fue aceptado, es ahora o nunca –concluye dándole un papelito plateado en las manos al nombrado.

-Qué bien. Shintaro, acompáñame por favor –se levanta de pronto – ¿Vienes con nosotros, Kuroko?

-No puedo, será en otra ocasión –de hecho sí tenía tiempo, pero no haría mal tercio.

-¿De qué se trata, Akashi?

-Sólo sígueme.

Tenían alrededor de veinte minutos antes que el toque de queda iniciara y tuvieran que encerrarse cada uno en sus dormitorios. A paso ligero los dos jovencitos cruzaron varias puertas y subieron por el ascensor más cercano seis niveles arriba. Para estar ahí se necesitaba un permiso especial y mientras subían el papelito plateado brilló todo el tiempo y al abrirse las puertas desapareció como un susurro en el aire.

-Sólo tenemos unos minutos –señaló corriendo por un corredor sumamente amplio y de decorados hermosos en las paredes.

Entraron por una puerta de madera que lucia muy pesada pero que se deslizó como si el aire la hubiera empujado. Ya previamente Tetsuya le había descrito el lugar a Akashi así que sólo había sido una sorpresa para Midorima.

-Éste es el cuarto de alguien importante ¿Cómo lograste esto, Akashi?

Por fin pregunta viéndose parado en medio de un enorme salón, tan pulcro y ornamentando como sólo había escuchado que eran esos lugares.

-Fue muy fácil en realidad, Shintaro. A mitad de semana, antes de ir a tu departamento, ayudé un poco con su trabajo a Kuroko. Simplemente a ordenar sus encargos, lo que hizo que tuviera unos minutos libres al final del día. Después de eso no sé los detalles, pero creó que fue a tomar té con alguien, y como agradecimiento de "ése persona", tengo concedidos esos mismos minutos que liberé a Kuroko, para poder estar aquí.

Midorima sólo escucha atento mientras que de nuevo puede volver a su hábito de ajustarse sus lentes sin realmente necesitarlo, pero vaya que estaba nervioso. Enseguida mira a Akashi ir directo a una esquina, dónde descansa un aparato -un "piano"- según escuchó nombrar alguna vez. Y ve al pelirrojo destapar las teclas con delicadeza.

- _Bach, Preludio y Fuga No. 1 en C Mayor_ , para piano. (1) –señala tomando asiento.

Apenas fue un fragmento debido al toque de queda. Pero eso bastó para que a Midorima se le asentara en el estómago un sentimiento dulce y amargo. No sabía tocar el piano pero sí podía sentía que sus piernas lo estaban impulsando a acompañar al más bajito con la interpretación. Sus manos hormigueaban y no era para nada una sensación bonita porque la música que salía le encantaba, la adoraba, pero la ignoraba por completo. Y en su pecho bailaba el sentimiento de que él _debía_ de saber eso.

Las manos se deslizaban suaves sobre las teclas, con precisión impecable y llenando el ambiente de un sentimiento que Shintaro deseo poder crear. Escuchó casi sin respirar a unos metros de distancia del piano, gravándose en la memoria el sonido de un instrumento que él no conocía realmente, pero que parecía extrañar.

La conclusión fue como un suspiro encantador, con el que Akashi giró a ver a su acompañante con una sonrisa. Pero que se desfiguró al ver el semblante descompuesto del de anteojos.

-¿Estas bien?

-Perfecto.

-¿No ha sido de tu agrado?

-Todo lo contrario.

-¿Entonces porqué esa expresión, Shintaro?

-…no lo sé.

El más alto de ambos comenzó a acercarse pero eso hizo que Akashi volviera a contar cada segundo en su cabeza e hiciera que se levantara rápido. Sin pensarlo tomó al peliverde de la mano y lo jaló y guió para correr y salir de ahí deprisa. Tuvieron que cruzar el pasillo corriendo y entrar al ascensor que ya los esperaba con las puertas abiertas. Apenas descender y salir del elevador de nuevo tuvieron que correr de regreso al punto dónde iniciaron, que era un lugar que daba a varios caminos.

-Lamento que no fuera de tu agrado. Era tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-Fue perfecto –dijo con ojos sinceros pero sin saber todavía porqué se sentía de esa manera –Gracias.

-" _Si tan sólo tuviera un poco más de tiempo_ " –pensó el pelirrojo mientras se despedían y cada uno salía corriendo a su propia sección, justo a lados contrarios.

.

* * *

 ****** MidoAka & KiKuro ******

* * *

.

 **Fragmento de memoria #3**

La última parte de lo que ahora parecía un preludio, antes que todo sucediera y la vida del pelirrojo cambiara, fue cuando se cumplieron justo cuatros años desde que el jovencito llegara a vivir con Shiori.

La escuela elitista a la que asistía había dejado el proyecto sobre _épocas antiguas_ en un intento que la generación más joven tuviera conocimiento de su pasado, aunque realmente no esperaban que se identificarán con esto.

Cuando Seijuro le había contado sobre éste proyecto, Shiori se apresuró a buscar su cámara y entregársela a su hijo.

-Mamá ¿por qué tienes una cámara de fotografías?

Pero no le contestó, simplemente la vio asegurándose que funcionara bien, y con una sonrisa todavía dibujaba en el blanco rostro.

-Por aquí hay barrios muy viejos, serán perfectos para tu proyecto ¿por qué no invitas a alguno de tus amigos? Y después podrían venir a terminar el trabajo aquí ¿Qué te parece?

Esa fue la primera vez que el pelirrojo experimentó uno de esos arranques en que su madre lo animaba a tener amigos reales. Le parecía haber leído algo sobre eso, era como una tendencia de los padres. Pero si en el pasado había sucedido, no lo había notado.

Akashi en verdad les había comentado la idea a unos chicos de su salón, pero por supuesto, ninguno había aceptado. Ya se lo esperaba realmente. En ése lugar nadie era amigo de nadie, sólo eran otros chicos con un peso sobre sus hombros gracias a sus apellidos.

Había ido solo, que no le había molestado en lo absoluto. Lo mejor del "campo" siempre fue que no se necesitaba usar mascarilla, el aire era viable todavía, los hogares no estaban tan superpuestos unos de los otros y aunque la tecnología podía ahogar, parecía ser mucho menos adictiva.

El jovencito había ido a un barrio cerca de un río natural, el orgullo de los habitantes. Ciertamente tendría metros y metros de máquinas escondidas limpiando el agua, pero era lo más cercano a lo que jamás podrían conocer. Atrás del río estaba el área abandonada con un complejo de veinte casas antiguas. Muchos pedían derribarlas y construir, pero en nombre de "salvaguardar la cultura" seguían ahí.

Asombrado, Akashi capturó en imágenes el pasado de los años 30`s. Eran reliquias de un pasado ya casi mítico. Ciertamente hacían sentir que la humanidad había perdido algo muy importante.

Esas construcciones eran de madera, el suelo, columnas, vigas y techo. Había entrado en la casita que lucia más entera y fuerte, y caminó por los pasillos ya al descubierto. Para llegar a otras bajó por colinas y se saltó uno que otro sendero. Fotografió estanques, pilares desteñidos que seguramente fueron exuberantes, incluso vio un pequeño templo al que no pudo entrar porque los escombros y la montaña de aparatos obsoletos se lo hizo imposible. En poco tiempo él mismo estaba cubierto de una capa de polvo sin notarlo.

Mientras aún era de día entró a la segunda casa que parecía más estable. Improvisó su entra, ingresando por una ventana y en el proceso llenándose el cabello rojo de telarañas. Fotografío el interior desolado, con la estructura de lo que parecía fue una cocina muy amplia. Y luego vio por la ventana contraria, que justo daba directo a lo que lucia ser el patio posterior del hogar. Esta vez encontró una pequeña puerta de madera pero no se atrevió a tocarla, se caería en cualquier momento.

Así que volvió a salir por la ventana anterior y caminó dándole media vuelta a la construcción llegando al jardín que había visto. Se encontró con un gran estanque seco, pero lleno de escombros, e incluso un pequeño puente encima que lo surcaba. Quizás en el pasado también hubieron arbustos, faroles y caminitos de piedras muy bien diseñados. Pero eso sólo se lo podía imaginar.

Iba a fotografiar el puente pero no intentaría subirlo, era un milagro de por si que aún se mantuviera de pie, parecía inerte en el tiempo y así debía de quedarse. Y así lo hizo, realmente sólo se paró al inicio de un extremo y lo capturó en una imagen.

Akashi ya estaba dando la vuelta para retirarse cuando de súbito y sin ver o escuchar absolutamente nada, _algo_ lo empujó desde la espalda haciendo que cayera sobre la madera podrida del puente, la cual se deshizo por el impacto dejándolo caer de bruces al estanque seco y sobre la cámara que escuchó hacerse pedazos. Le cayeron encima polvo y pedacitos de madera podrida que se desprendió del agujero que dejó a su paso al caer.

.

* * *

 ****** MidoAka & KiKuro ******

* * *

.

En la actualidad, Seijuro conversaba las finas cicatrices en el área donde había caído sobre la cámara fotográfica que lo lastimó con los pedazos y puntas filosas cuando se destrozó bajo su peso.

Justo en el hombro del brazo derecho.

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Nota del capítulo:**

 **(1)** La canción que menciona Akashi la encontré en youtube como: Prelude and Fugue No. 1 in C major, BWV 846, from Bach's Well-tempered Clavier, Gulda pianist.

 **Notas finales**

Con éste capítulo se acaba lo más "tranquilo" del finc *u* de aquí en adelante espero dejar bien plasmadas todas la ideas y sucesos más importantes y que fueron la razón para comenzar a escribir La Cumbre ;) Así que se vienen un montón de pistas y sucesos. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo.

Por ahora en éste capítulo ya dejé plantadas las semillas para el siguiente y otras pistas que son la razón de otros acontecimientos a futuro. La historia de trasfondo que tiene el finc también ya va llegando al punto en donde todo se unirá. Ya quiero llegar a esa parte *u*

Por momentos iré describiendo a una pareja más que la otra (Kikuro o MidoAka), pero no es que me olvide de alguna, sino que las pienso utilizar más delante de una manera más destacada. Por eso el reto del finc de no colocar ninguna escena innecesaria. Sino aparece mucho su pareja favorita ya aparecerá ;) tengo planeadas cosas para ambas.

¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! :D

Nos vemos el siguiente martes ;)


	4. Chapter 4

¡Y vengo con la actualización de la semana! :D

 **PRIMERO**

¡Muchas gracias por leerme! :D Me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo y esforzarme por no quedarles mal los días de publicación. **Y muchas gracias a: Himiko-chan, Pain-99** por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior ! ! ^0^ y a **TheLoveIsArt** por su comentario desde el primer capítulo :D ! !

 **SEGUNDO**

Éste es un capítulo que llamaría un "platillo fuerte" xD …se viene con muchas cosas y mucha información, tanto que tuve que cortar una parte porque ya era demasiado. Incluso se me ocurrió colocar un apartado donde les contaba todos los detalles que no pude meter al relato (aunque no son esenciales en la trama) pero decidí dejarlo para después. Y un detallito que dejo en el aire es precisamente lo que arrancará el siguiente capítulo ;)

.

* * *

-La Cumbre-

Capítulo 4

Despertares.

* * *

.

Llovía. Como siempre se despertó antes que cualquiera, pero esta vez algo curioso lo acompañó en su letargo entre el sueño y el despertarse. Era el curioso sonido de la lluvia fresca cayendo por la mañana. Cuando se dio cuenta sus sentidos comenzaron a agudizarse, primero el oído, luego el olfato y en seguida al salir del futón también sintió un amable ambiente frío que no le molestó en absoluto.

Como todas sus mañanas hizo la misma rutina desde que llegó ahí. Se lavó el rostro y dientes, se arregló el cabello y vistió su uniforme blanco, pero ahora le llamaba la idea de ver llover en el "palacio". Cuando salió en silencio hacia el balcón abriendo despacio la puerta de madera y papel, se topó con la imagen que sólo había visto en el mundo virtual.

Alargó los brazos hacia afuera de la orilla y dejó que las manos se le empaparan de agua, limpia y fría. Fresca y real. La vista desde su balcón era asombrosa, si miraba hacia abajo habían cinco pisos enteros bajo suyo y si subía la mirada sobre su cabeza habrían otros siete niveles arriba. Hasta abajo había un jardín artificial y ya que _La Cumbre_ era un palacio absolutamente todo techado de madera, la lluvia provenía de unas nubes estacionadas en lo mas alto y que seguramente habían sido enviadas por un ser mágico o hasta una deidad.

Si Akashi miraba al frente podía ver otro edificio idéntico a dónde se encontraba frente al suyo y lo mismo a los costados. Al comienzo le había dando la impresión que uno reflejaba al otro como en un espejo. Pero en la actualidad, cuando todos regresaban el lugar rebosaba de vida. Era como situarse en el interior de un enorme cubo que tenía un hueco justo en medio y en ese sitio un jardín verde con una laguna.

De los labios finos salió un vaho al combinarse su respiración con el ambiente frío. Era muy agradable el ambiente. Luego que observara un poco más el espectáculo decidió realizar el resto de su rutina. Iría al Departamento de Escribas a limpiar y luego a desayunar.

Sólo que esta vez, donde sea que iba, se encontraba con nubes mágicas coronando los múltiples jardines y en cada uno parecía un espectáculo. Era relajado, incluso el ir y venir apresurado de todos lucia como si se hubiera desacelerado un poco.

El olor de la lluvia junto con la madera lo recibió de inmediato al llegar a su departamento y se gravó en la memoria ése ambiente que parecía alegrarlo de una manera calmada. Y cuando fue a uno de los grandes comedores, apenas tomó un plato con comida, fue directo al borde de uno de los jardines artificiales.

Quizás así se vería el mundo si no fuera la metrópolis de maquinaria en la que nació. Al pelirrojo le hubiera gustado tanto nacer en otra época. Una en dónde la lluvia sería algo deseado, podría caminar bajo ésta aún con riesgo de atrapar un resfriado. Y después, sería todo un espectáculo sentir el olor y la vista de un mundo limpiado por la lluvia. Si tan sólo en muchos lugares del planeta éste acontecimiento no fuera tóxico.

Esta vez desayunó solo, no tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con Shintaro o Kuroko. Pero dejó el lugar con la sensación de haber presenciando un espectáculo que esperó por años.

Pero al salir del ascensor de madera y regresar a su departamento, en dónde el sonido de la lluvia llegaba más fuerte. Se topó con algo fuera del lugar.

Frente al jefe del pelirrojo, Wan, había un chico más alto con uniforme celeste, como el de Tetsuya. Parecía explicar algo pero justo terminó cuando Akashi se acercó. Éste muchacho giró a verlo enseguida y lo encaró con un rostro neutro. Tenía una mirada gris y efectivamente era mayor.

-Vendrás conmigo por unas horas, necesito un ayudante y éste departamento es el más tranquilo, así que es la mejor opción.

Detrás del chico, el corpulento jefe del lugar asintió con la cabeza, no salió ni un sonido detrás de la máscara de ocho ojos, pero no era necesario.

-Muy bien ¿a dónde vamos?

-Sólo sígueme.

Para después ir directo al ascensor y el chico mayor sacar de entre sus ropas un papel de color dorado que brilló todo el tiempo.

-En vista que trabajaremos juntos por unas horas, sería bueno presentarnos.

-No es necesario –respondió cortes pero directo –. No creo que nos volvamos a ver y sólo por unas horas no hace falta memorizar un nombre innecesario.

Y por alguna razón eso no le gustó a Akashi, pero prefirió no seguir con eso.

-No verás por unos días a Kuroko –pero el chico de ojos grises continuó mientras el ascensor se acercaba al piso más alto –, no tendrás guía pero ya has cumplido varios meses en el palacio. No debería haber problema.

-¿Eres del mismo departamento?

-Lo soy. Y también del mismo clan.

Eso respondía a la segunda pregunta que se formulaba Seijuro.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué sucedió con Kuroko?

-Será castigado. Se le ha visto muy irrespetuoso y con demasiada confianza con un clan superior. Debe conocer su lugar. Y antes que los superiores lo noten, es preferible que la misma familia lo castigue.

Llegaron y por una razón diferente a subir siete pisos, el jovencito llegó con el estómago revuelto.

Y el tema tuvo que quedar zanjado por el momento, porque la vista al salir del elevador sencillamente no tenía nombre, ni siquiera sus ojos rojos notaron cuando el papel dorado desapareció autorizándolos entrar.

Fue justo como caer a una tierra de gigantes, y tan alto y tan enorme que sus ojos no alcanzaban a ver el techo, que tan sólo supondría que existía al escuchar mil veces que _La Cumbre_ se llevaba a cabo dentro de un palacio.

-Por tu expresión puedo ver que es la primera vez que te enteras de esto. Pero es mejor que reacciones, tenemos trabajo –señaló comenzando a caminar en una dirección que parecía inexistente.

-¿Qué es éste lugar?

-Al parecer Tetsuya tampoco hace muy bien su trabajo –y ahí iba otro comentario ácido –. El mundo de las deidades es demasiado variado como para desear conocerlas todas. Éste gran espacio "abierto" es el área de una deidad mega gigante, de hecho sólo es su oficina. Pero se ausentará por treinta años, apenas unos segundos para la deidad. Así que durante ése tiempo autorizó al supremo jefe de mi división guardar las cosas de mayor valor aquí. Sólo personas de confianza pueden estar aquí, así que deberías de sentirte honrado niño.

Frunció el ceño, tan sólo fue un instante, realmente insignificante, pero Akashi mostró su desagrado por ese honorífico.

-¿Qué? ¿Te ha desagradado que te llamen así? –era obvio que ese muchacho no le quitaría los ojos de encima a Akashi para nada, lo vigilaría cada instante –. Puedo ver claramente lo mucho que te han consentido esos idiotas que te rodean. Deberé de comentarlo.

Y Akashi saboreó la idea de colocarlo en su lugar. Si tan sólo no metiera en problemas a todos los que ya le habían ayudado tanto. Por el momento lo mejor que podía hacer era guardar silencio y esperar para demostrar que no era cierto todo lo que ése sujeto decía.

De pronto, el mayor de los dos se detuvo y hecho una rápida mirada desde su punto. Aunque el pelirrojo lo único que miraba era un gran espacio y muebles descomunales a la distancia. Pero enseguida el ojigris colocó una mano sobre uno de los hombros de Akashi.

-No vomites.

Para enseguida los dos comenzar a desaparecer, literalmente desvaneciéndose de a poco. Fue una sensación sumamente fría pero ante los ojos de Seijuro fue sólo un parpadeo en que vio todo blanco y al siguiente instante estaba parado frente a una enorme estantería de libros.

Sorprendido retrocedió y con brusquedad quitó la mano sobre su hombro. Aún la impresión no le pasaba, tenía el estómago revuelto y la garganta seca. Y la sensación de estar muy lejos.

-Tranquilízate, niño. Si caminábamos hubiéramos tardado dos días en llegar hasta aquí.

Mientras el menor seguía parado con el rostro pálido, el mayor fue directo a una de las patas de madera del estante. Y a un lado de ella, sacó dos recipientes rojos, tenían forma de cubo y eran de tela. Regresando le entregó uno al pelirrojo y alzó la mirada.

-Ahora tenemos que subir al tercer tablón de la estantería –señaló.

Iba a colocar de nuevo la mano sobre el hombro de Akashi pero se detuvo al ver su expresión irritada.

-De acuerdo… -suspiró sin ganas de pelear –. Sujeta una de las mangas –enseguida alzó un brazo y la tela del uniforme colgó un poco.

Todavía resintiendo los efectos Akashi usó su rostro sereno y sujetó la tela, de nuevo viendo una luz que lo cegaba un instante, pero que al parpadear se encontraba parado frente a libros inmenso. Madera bajo sus pies. Pero al darse la vuelta lentamente veía que ahora era el equivalente de haber subido una montaña. Apenas era el tercer madero del estante pero hasta el aire le pareció más pesado.

Entre tanto, el ojigris había ido directo a un libro e deslizado con dificultad sólo la portada de éste, apenas unos centímetros. En el espació que se creaba entre el libro, el mayor parecía que comenzó a sacar algo.

Akashi por fin se le unió dejando lejos la orilla, pero cuando estuvo al lado del Auxiliar no vio nada, era como si estuviera sosteniendo el aire. Sus manos se miraban vacías aunque lucían que sostenía algo, y cuando parecía arrojar algo en el cubo rojo que descansaba a sus pies, se escuchaba que algo metálico y pesado caía adentro.

-¿Sorprendido? Lo estaría si no. Estas cosas no fueron hechas para los ojos humanos. Por eso es que no ves nada –explicó–, esa fue otra razón porqué mi jefe me señaló que te trajera. Ya que si no miras nada, nada puedes contar.

El proceso fue repetido diez veces hasta escuchar que el recipiente estaba lleno, aunque pareciera sólo haber aire. Tan sólo una vez el pelirrojo hizo ademán de ayudar pero fue detenido y con una seca explicación de que "los humanos no pueden sostenerlas" se limitó a observar.

-Por cierto… -comentó el mayor tomando unas bocanadas de aire antes de también llenar el otro cubo que llevarían – ¿Ya has averiguado cómo regresar a tu mundo?

-¿Cómo? –sospechó Seijuro un poco por el cambió tan raro del tema.

-Llevas aquí meses y no has cambiado ni un ápice ¿no?

-Eso es… -era verdad, Akashi lo pensó y notó que ni siquiera el cabello le había crecido.

-Alguien debió de haber realizado un hechizo para detener el tiempo sobre ti.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién podría?

-¿Cómo lo sabría? Pero esa es la opción más obvia. Quizás fue el jefe supremo de tu división, después de todo estas bajo su mando indirectamente. Y seguro espera que vuelvas pronto con los otros humanos, por eso congeló el tiempo.

Y entonces Akashi sopesó la idea y se sorprendió de nunca haberlo pensando por si mismo.

-Eres lento… –continuó y ese comentario sí que hirió un poco su ego –. No creo que te encuentres en el Departamento de Escribas sólo por tu talento, quizás están esperando a que encuentres algo para poder marcharte.

A veces, la persona que creemos menos indicada, resulta ser quien nos da una bofetada de realidad.

-Aún así es comprensible que todavía no hayas encontrado nada. Muchas de las cosas que escribes sólo fueron hechas para el entendimiento de las deidades.

Y así se zanja el tema con el ojigris tomando una bocanada de aire y comenzando a llenar el segundo cubo de tela. Por unos minutos el único sonido fue de metal chocando mientras el menor pensaba en toda la información que le había dado ése sujeto.

-Ahora regresamos –al fin señaló con el semblante cansado el más alto.

Así, cuando Akashi levantó el cubo de tela esperaba a que se desarmara, pero fue todo lo contrario, no lo hizo y en cambio únicamente escuchó el sonido del metal y sintió el peso de la carga.

-Estos recipientes parecen sólo tela, pero pueden disminuir el peso de su contenido a casi cero…aún así se siente mucho peso –comenta agarrando su propio recipiente en brazos–. Si no los tuviéramos sería imposible hacer éste trabajo.

-¿Qué son?

-No es necesario que lo sepas.

-¿Cómo Auxiliar no puedes sólo aparecer y desaparecer para llevártelos?

-Buena pregunta, mocoso. Pero ésa es la razón del porqué estas aquí. Primero, absolutamente todos necesitan un pase especial para entrar a estos lugares. Segundo, no puedo cargar veinte de estas cosas yo sólo. Y tercero, no puedo "desaparecer", como lo has llamado, si estoy cerca de esta carga.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-¿Cómo regresaremos? –pregunta al mirar al frente y ver un gigantesco vacío –. Señalaste que a pie sería un viaje de dos días. Sin mencionar el descenso.

-Respeta a tus mayores –le señaló–. Pero eso también ya está resuelto. Usaremos rutas mágicas que no son anuladas por el material de la carga. Tardaremos unas horas, pero es la manera más rápida.

Enseguida pero con dificultad sacó de un bolsillo del uniforme un papel brillante de color naranja y lo lanzó al frente suyo.

Al acto se dibujó lo que parecía un pequeño rayo frente a ellos, y que permanecía en el aire.

-Son _rupturas_ en el espacio. Iremos de escenario en escenario hasta llegar a donde iniciamos.

Para acto seguido caminar a ése rayo y desaparecer al tocarlo. Con un poco de duda Akashi lo siguió, sólo para sentir como si hubiera pasado por una puerta y reaparecido en un mundo diferente. El diseño de la construcción seguía siendo definitivamente el de _La Cumbre._ Pero fue como caer de cabeza en un carnaval.

De pronto aquí y allá los ojos rojos de Akashi apenas podían captar todo lo que sucedía. Era una festividad donde volaban papeles de todos colores, individuos con escamas en la piel de todos los colores iban y venían, además de un olor a comida llenando el lugar

Y para rematar, si giraba su vista hacia una ventana, miraría a los largos dragones corretear en los espacios libres que eran los jardines. Jardines cuarenta veces más grandes de donde venía él. Además, no estaba lloviendo, se veía todo muy claro.

-Hoy es la fecha del nacimiento de la estrella de los dragones. Así que tienen permiso para celebrar unas cuántas horas –apuntó el ojigris parado justo al lado de Akashi con rostro de aburrimiento –, sígueme.

A continuación caminaron por varios corredores tropezándose más de una vez ambos chicos. Incluso hasta unos dragones ni reparaban en su presencia sumergidos en la fiesta y chocaban con ellos. Haciéndolos tambalear a ellos, y a su carga.

Durante el trayecto, Akashi vio a muchos seres transmutarse a dragones y saltando al espacio abierto de los jardines. Y también vio la transmutación en reversa y como los hocicos largos y escamas retrocedían de a poco para dar lugar a una imagen más "humana".

Eran seres muy altos, alrededor de dos metros, y las mujeres tenían el cabello muy largo. En su mayoría lucían ser adolescentes, y eran los que precisamente saltaban al vacío. Pero también vio por unos segundos a dragones mayores reunidos en una esquina comiendo y platicando. Estos daban la impresión de ser sumamente viejos, pero sin una sola arruga, la madurez se les notaba en los ojos.

Incluso mientras doblaba por una esquina siguiendo al ojigris, chocó y se tambaleó con una joven dragón. Cuando Akashi levantó la vista se sorprendió de ver a una joven como de un metro ochenta de altura, de cabello largo y rojo. Portaba en sencillo vestido blanco y las escamas ya casi se habían ocultado por completo, así que tenía el rostro muy bien definido. Ella lo había notado también, y había clavado sus ojos también rojos sobre los suyos. De hecho parecía curiosa, y tenía una sonrisa amable bailándole en los labios.

De pronto le dijo algo, pero era en el idioma de esos seres por lo que no comprendió nada. Incluso había levantado un brazo que todavía terminaba en garra, pero aceleró la transformación para convertirla en mano con la clara intensión de tocarle el rostro.

-¡No te retrases, niño! ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer por delante! –la voz del ojigris salió fuerte y despertó a los dos pelirrojos de ése trance.

Akashi de inmediato lo siguió y la alta chica se despidió agitando la mano con una sonrisa encantadora, para después salir corriendo con otra joven de cabello aguamarina y perderse en la multitud.

Cuando por fin los dos chicos encontraron un pequeño espació tranquilo, lejos de los adolescentes, el de ojos grises sacó ahora un papel color morado y lo arrojó al frente repitiendo el proceso, logrando que de nuevo un pequeño rayo apareciera.

-Éste sólo fue nuestro primer atajo. No hay manera de tener un atajo directo que nos lleve a nuestra sección, así que iremos saltando de escena en escena durante tres horas. Ésa es la forma más rápida que si hubiéramos caminado por el despacho del mega gigante durante dos días.

Y entonces el pelirrojo pudo adivinar lo estresante que sería esta encomienda. Y el peso que cargaba en sus brazos se hizo psicológicamente más agotador.

-Prepárate, porque éste sólo fue el primer escenario.

.

* * *

 ****** MidoAka & KiKuro ******

* * *

.

Cuando llegaron al Departamento de Escribas pasado el medio día, Akashi escuchó a Midorima preguntar por él. Y cuando se puso en su rango de visión le alegró verlo, tan sólo que cuando el mencionado se giró a verlo también, su expresión fue épica.

Y sí, Akashi le daba la razón a Shintaro. Cuando se marchó tenía un semblante pulcro y tranquilo. Pero si en esos momentos lucia como el ojigris, que estaba seguro que así era, entonces simplemente era la propia imagen de un mendigo que daba pena ajena.

-Buen trabajo –había pronuncia tras la máscara Wan, su jefe.

El corpulento hombre de cuatro brazos y máscara se había levantado de su escritorio circular, caminado al frente de los dos muchachitos andrajosos y sencillamente tomado los encargos. Después de eso desapareció por un tiempo llevando esos cubos rojos a un lugar desconocido.

-Me voy… -señaló también el ojigris, rascándose también su cabellera grisea ahora teñida de rosado.

Sin más éste había caminado afuera de la oficina trastrabillando, porque le había caído un jarrón en el pie. Pero seguía orgulloso como siempre. Y en cuestión de segundos desapareció como un fantasma, su cuerpo se volvió incorpóreo y seguramente reapareciendo en su propia sección. Realmente ambos estaban que daban pena.

Y entonces fue el turno de Akashi, que no sólo tenía raspones y moretones por todos lados, sudaba a mares, tenía la ropa completamente sucia y hasta tenía pintura amarilla en el pelo.

-Tomaré una ducha e iré a tu departamento, Shintaro –dijo lo mas respetable que logró hacerlo.

-No es necesario, iré yo por lo que necesito –se arregló los lentes todavía no creyéndose la imagen del pequeño –. Te veré en un rato aquí mismo.

-Seguro.

Alrededor de treinta minutos ya estaban los dos reunidos de nuevo, y el jefe de Akashi, que ya había regresado, les autorizó utilizar una oficina vacía para tratar las heridas de pelirrojo. El más pequeño había tomado una ducha y un nuevo uniforme, el anterior no iba a servir más. Ya lucia tan pulcro como siempre, si tan sólo los raspones y moretones, y el caminar exhausto no lo delataran.

-¿Cómo es que te pasó esto, Akashi? –pregunta hasta con cierto tono de enojo que al mencionado le divertía, aunque lo ocultara.

Incluso tenía un moretón adornando el lado izquierdo de la mandíbula, luciendo horrible. Quizás eso era lo que más enfadaba al de lentes.

-Visité tantos escenarios hoy, Shintaro. No estoy seguro –e hizo una pausa recordando –. Vi a dragones, a unos seres de luz…a otros que parecían humanos pero su cabello y todo lo que tocaban se teñía en colores. Y muchos escenarios más. No tropezar y accidentarse era imposible.

-Al parecer no estás enojado del todo –señaló mientras trataba un enorme rasguño en el brazo izquierdo de Seijuro.

-Fue interesante. No tenía ni idea la variedad de seres en el palacio. Y tan sólo fueron tres horas de saltar entre lugares, no puedo imaginar cómo sería invertir un mes en sólo eso.

-¿Te esta gustando este lugar, Akashi?

No fue una pregunta sencilla y alegre, más bien contenía un cierto tono de preocupación.

-Si supieras de la realidad de la que provengo, no habría punto de comparación –dijo con los ojos cerrados y con los múltiples escenarios que presenció todavía bailándole en los recuerdos.

-Espero no quieras quedarte –sonó un poco frío.

-No te preocupes, Shintaro –respondió calmado, abriendo los ojos acompañado de un suspiro –. Aunque éste lugar sea millones de veces mejor. Tengo un motivo para regresar.

-¿Cuál es? –preguntó curioso, apenas lo pronunció se arrepintió porque era una pregunta personal.

-Por mi familia –respondió con una sonrisa –. Aunque sea sólo una persona. Pero también es cierto que he estado mucho tiempo aquí. Es seguro que cuando regrese le quitarán el derecho sobre mi, alegando descuido, y volveré con mi padre –concluyó desanimado.

-Lamento escuchar eso –concluyó con el rasguño del brazo.

-No lo hagas. Una vez sea mayor podré verla de nuevo.

-Es bueno que sigas recordando de dónde vienes y tengas un motivo para regresar.

-¿Tú aún no recuerdas nada del tuyo?

-No.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

En ese momento el peliverde elevó la mirada a la escarlata de Akashi, dejando el tobillo hinchado de trataba en ése momento.

-Adelante.

-¿No eres humano verdad?

-No.

-¿Podrías decirme qué clase de _ser_ eres?

-Tampoco lo sé.

-¿Eh?... Entonces sí podrías ser humano, Shintaro.

-Ya lo he considerado, Akashi. Desde que te conocí pensé en esa opción. Pero también puedo hacer cosas que los humanos no, por ejemplo, no dormir por meses.

-Lo sé pero... –y le coloca una mano a un lado del rostro para que lo mire –Sabes e intuyes cosas que sólo un humano podría. Aunque tu memoria no éste presente, tus reflejos y acciones continúan.

-Realmente lo desearía –contesta sincero y triste –. Quisiera recordar y saber que tenía una vida, un nombre y una familia.

En ese momento Akashi se dio cuenta que había ido muy lejos en cosas que eran personales a Midorima. Pero quizás sólo debía forzarlo un poco. Era la irrazonable corazonada sobre que Shintaro podría ser igual a él, que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

-¿Tu nombre? ¿No es tu nombre real?

-No estoy seguro de eso. Cuando desperté en éste lugar tenía la mente en blanco.

-¿Podrías hablarme de eso?

-Después de terminar con esto –indicó ajustándose los lentes y volviendo a su labor de aprendiz de médico.

Por un rato más los dos estuvieron en silencio. Midorima concentrado en su trabajo, mientras Akashi lo observaba. Su amigo lucia muy formal para su edad, tenía la concentración de un adulto pero el rostro de un jovencito, largas pestañas y piel casi tan blanca como la suya.

Y de nuevo ahí estaba sintiendo el molesto vacío en el estómago y bochorno cuando estaba junto a él. Le enseñaron a controlarse muy bien, así que era raro que algo saliera de su control, pero con Midorima se relajaba. Era muy agradable estar con él.

-Eso es todo –concluyó seguro de haber atendidos los rapones y moretones del más pequeño y guardando en su maleta todo lo que utilizó.

-Gracias. Fue un trabajo sin error –alagó a su manera Akashi, la forma en que le habían enseñado a hacerlo.

-Entonces… -en ese momento se quitó los lentes dejándolos a un lado y frotándose los ojos. De nuevo Akashi sintió el pecho tibio –Realmente no hay mucho qué contar.

-Pensé que ya no querías decirme. Estoy feliz de escuchar.

-A diferencia tuya, yo desperté ya adentro del palacio de _La Cumbre_. Lo primero que vi fue la enfermería, estaba en una camilla y se sentía como si hubiera estado dormido por un largo tiempo. Pronto llegó un doctor, me sorprendió bastante su rostro tan largo, pero pude contestar todas las preguntas de rutina que hizo. Las únicas que no logré contestar fue sobre quién era yo –suspiró–. Mi nombre me lo dijo ése doctor de entonces, no lo he vuelto a ver, pero tenía escrito en un papel de reporte ése nombre. Jamás tuve oportunidad de preguntarle nada, pero él me llamó _Midorima Shintaro_.

-¿No lo volviste a ver? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé –suspira, lucia cansado –. El palacio es tan descomunal que seguro fue enviado a otra sección. Es posible que yo fuera su último paciente en ésta _ala_. Tampoco sé su nombre y he intentado preguntar pero nadie ha podido darme una respuesta.

En ese momento un cierto enojo se acentuó en el estomago de Akashi.

-¿Qué ocurrió después?

-Como sabes, quién no trabaja aquí es echado y si eres expulsado y no tienes a dónde regresar desapareces. Así que rápidamente me dieron un trabajo. El mismo médico que me dijo mi nombre también dejó dicho que yo tenía aptitudes para la medicina. De inmediato comencé a ser aprendiz bajo la promesa que si un día recordaba podría regresar a mi mundo.

-¿Y nadie puede ayudarte, Shintaro? ¿Alguna deidad?

-No. Creo que si existiera una deidad capaz de eso, entonces ya lo habría hecho para deshacerse de mi –trató de bromear, lastimosamente a Seijuro no le hizo nada de gracia.

-¿Qué sucederá si no puedes recordar y llega a terminar _La Cumbre_?

-Ya que soy buen aprendiz creo que estoy destinado a ir al mundo de los doctores de rostros largos.

-¿Y si yo no puedo encontrar la manera de regresar?

-Debes de hacerlo, Akashi –vuelve a colocarse sus lentes luciendo un poco enojado –Eres un humano que recuerda, tienes una vida y una familia.

Tenía razón, y notaba claramente el deseo de Midorima por también saber que tenía un lugar.

-Hay algo más que me gustaría preguntar.

-Adelante.

-El chico alto con que me viste cuando llegué…

Y entonces Midorima mostró una mueca de desagrado que hizo sonreír un poquito al menor. Shintaro mostraba de vez un cuando un bonito mohín, pensaba Akashi.

-¿Qué con él? ¿Quién era? –se acomodó los lentes.

-No lo sé. Me dijo que seria inservible decirme incluso su nombre porque jamás lo volvería a ver. Pero en medio de su insolencia dijo algo que podría ser importante:

* * *

 **Flash Back**

 _-Por cierto… -comentó el mayor tomando unas bocanadas de aire antes de también llenar el otro cubo que llevarían –, ¿Ya has averiguado cómo regresar a tu mundo?_

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-Llevas aquí meses y no has cambiado ni un ápice ¿no?_

 _-Eso es…_

 _-Alguien debió de haber realizado un hechizo para detener el tiempo sobre ti._

 _-¿Cómo? ¿Quién podría?_

 _-¿Cómo lo sabría? Pero esa es la opción más obvia. Quizás fue el jefe supremo de tu división, después de todo estas bajo su mando indirectamente. Y seguro espera que vuelvas pronto con los otros humanos, por eso congeló el tiempo._

 _No hubo respuesta así que continuó:_

 _-Eres lento… –continuó y ese comentario sí que hirió un poco su ego –No creo que te encuentres en el Departamento de Escribas sólo por tu talento, quizás están esperando a que encuentres algo para poder marcharte._

 _Y concluyó con…_

 _-Aún así es comprensible que todavía no hayas encontrado nada. Muchas de las cosas que escribes sólo fueron hechas para el entendimiento de las deidades._

 **End Flash Back**

* * *

-¿Qué piensas de eso, Shintaro?

Las corazonadas se habían superpuesto a su mundo lleno de lógica y procedimientos. Y ahora, más que nunca, gravándose la mirada que los ojos verdes de Midorima le devolvían, el pelirrojo supo que en algún punto esas palabras no sólo fueron dirigidas a él. En algún momento también debían de llegar a oídos del futuro doctor. Akashi no necesitó respuesta.

Mientras, en los jardines, seguía lloviendo.

.

.

.

 **Continuará….**

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí!

¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? ¿Pueden adivinar la identidad de todos los personajes a los que no dije su nombre? ;) Lo hice precisamente con esa intensión. Realmente el nombre no era importante pero le daba un cierto encanto (creo jejeje) el no nombrarlos directamente.

Éste capítulo me ha gustado mucho porque me dejó utilizar tantos otros escenarios que no podía explotar (hasta ahora) y marcando un avance a la trama.

Les puedo adelantar que en el siguiente capítulo veremos qué pasó con Kuroko y ya la _historia de fondo_ que manejo, junto con la _principal_ llegan al punto en donde se unieron.

¡Espero verlos la siguiente semana! Hasta entonces… ;)


	5. Chapter 5

¡Y de nuevo martes! :D

 **PRIMERO**

Muchas gracias por seguir esta mi historia :D y Mil gracias por su palabras en el capítulo anterior a **Himiko-chan** , **Ren.00** y **Pain-99**! ! ! :D ! !

 **SEGUNDO**

Pensaba que el capítulo anterior sería el más largo, pero resultó que éste salió mas extenso *.* Aquí ya agregué el pedazo que corté del capítulo anterior. Además de adelantar el último **fragmento** en donde los dos mundos se juntaron. Pensaba colocarlo más adelante pero entonces comenzaron a haber demasiados detalles que hacían referencia a ello, por lo que decidí relatarlo en éste capítulo. Y sin más...

* * *

-La Cumbre-

Capítulo 5

Mi linaje.

* * *

 **Fragmento de memoria #4**

No se levantó rápido porque se había golpeado bastante fuerte, apenas y giró para ver quién había sido pero no había nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera escuchó el ruido de pasos antes o después que lo empujaran. Adolorido se quedó quieto por un tiempo hasta que escuchó el primer trueno, todo el tiempo llovía en el _campo_ , pero para entonces ya esperaba estar de regreso.

Se levantó sintiendo algunos huesos tronar esperando no haberse dislocado un hombro, y apenas se puso de pie comenzaron a caer los primero goterones. Chasqueó la lengua y caminó lento hasta el borde del estanque. Pero cuando se asomó vio que ya era de noche y ya el cielo estaba lleno de gruesas nubes de lluvia cubriendo casi todas las estrellas.

-¿Me quedé dormido? –se preguntó a si mismo, entre aterrado y sorprendido, eso era lo peor que podía hacer -…un momento ¿estrellas? –la única manera que viera estrellas era en el mundo virtual.

La sensación de que algo no andaba bien comenzó a consumirlo gramo a gramo. Pisando fuerte y haciendo crujir los aparatos obsoletos bajo sus pies, caminó a la orilla y se impulsó para salir del estanque en el que estaba, cuando escuchó un grito. Por un momento pensó que lo había imaginado pero sin demorarse más salió a rastras lo mejor que pudo.

Tan sólo para quedar en choque al presencia una imagen que no debería estar ahí, pero que sus ojos le devolvían nítidamente. Incluso le llegaba una sensación de calor al rostro. Era una majestuosa mansión antigua frente a él, había luces y aromas, incluso siluetas de personas en el interior, todo lucia tan nuevo.

Otro grito.

Colándose de pie salió del estupor y giró para regresar, topándose con la visión de un jardín exuberante y hermoso, milimétricamente cuidado, con flores, árboles y grava. Pero coronando todo ello, faroles pequeños que parecían flotar se encendieron al paso de su visión, parecían incluso orquestados sólo para él.

Y muchos otros más se encendieron en dos líneas paralelas perfectas sobre el puente que había tratado de fotografiar. Contuvo el aliento. Era claramente el mismo puente delatándolo en agujero que dejó a su paso al caer, sólo que ahora la estructura lucia tan solida y nueva.

Sin más, Seijuro vio una pequeña puerta del jardín que claramente daba a la calle y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Justo en ése momento la lluvia se tornó más fuerte y escuchó el golpeteo de agua estancada.

Con un hombro adolorido giró medio cuerpo para encontrarse con un limpio estanque lleno de agua, justamente el mismo lugar del cual había salido hace apenas segundos. Conteniendo cualquier exclamación tragó saliva y avanzó a prisa al final del jardín. Forzó la cerradura de la puerta y la abrió tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. No pudo evitar sentirse como un pequeño ladrón, pero dejó ese pensamiento atrás y salió con sigilo. Tan sólo para que al dar un paso afuera una sombra chocara contra él tumbándolo de nuevo, haciéndolo gruñir por su hombro lastimado y llenándolo de tierra.

En ese momento pasó por alto que era imposible que fuera "tierra", aún en el _campo_ todas las calles estaban pavimentadas, incluso en el distrito antiguo. Así, adolorido, Akashi se incorporó apenas para ver a una chica lastimada de un brazo. Lucia aterrada y miraba hacia atrás, por el camino donde parecía había venido.

-¡Ocúltame, por favor! –pidió alarmada.

Akashi notó unas punzadas en las sienes, le dolía la cabeza, todo era tan irreal y ya se encontraba algo alterado. Realmente no lo pensó y junto con la chica volvió a ingresar al jardín de dónde apenas escapó. Cerró con fuerza y los dos escucharon pasar a un grupo de varias personas, al parecer, en medio de una cacería.

-Nos van a encontrar rápido, tenemos que movernos –aseveró escuchando los pasos alejarse pero aún rondando las cercanías.

Se adentró de nuevo al jardín siendo seguido, mientras ahora la lluvia caía de lleno, tenía que buscar otra puerta.

Tan sólo que, apenas un miserable paso había dado, cuando de súbito una puerta de madera y papel se abre de golpe, y por ella, un habitante que venía con un pequeño recipiente de sake en la mano. Portando ropas abrigadas, claramente venía de adentro de la mansión a contemplar la lluvia.

Se miraron anonadados.

A los ojos del individuo, ni más ni menos que dos pequeños intrusos en medio del bullicio y mojándose hasta los huesos.

Pero para Akashi, lejos de su intromisión y el estado penoso en que estaba, le resultó chocante ver que esa "persona" tenía una cara demasiado larga y sumamente pálido.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el individuo pestañó unas cuántas veces y reaccionó. Sólo que enseguida les hizo una señal de guardar silencio con una mano, y los llamó con la otra. La chica fue de inmediato y jaló a Akashi junto con ella.

Entraron en el pasillo cálido y limpio de la vivienda. Ahora el pelirrojo se fijaba que esa "persona" de cara larga era también muy alto y sin emitir ruido los guiaba caminando delante de ellos. Por un instante giró a verlos sobre su hombro, y a Seijuro le pareció ver una mirada de reconocimiento cuando lo vio, fue como quien reconoce a un amigo o familiar que se topa en la calle por casualidad. Pero eso era imposible, pensó el pelirrojo.

Así, pasaron por otra puerta dejando atrás el pasillo y llegaron directo a la cocina donde había una olla hirviendo sobre fuego hecho con leña. Akashi la reconoció como la misma cocina antigua y abandonada que fotografió hace sólo horas. Pero que ahora era muy llamativa, llena de cachivaches, aromas, colores y un desorden que parecía llevar una simetría. Incluso las cazuelas colgadas en el techo eran asombrosas.

A continuación, el individuo sin decir ni una sola palabra todavía, les señaló una puerta en el extremo de la cocina que daba a un baldío, seguramente sería la puerta de la servidumbre. Para acto seguido dejarlos ir sin más.

Lo siguiente que verían Akashi y la chica sería un callejón amplio con grandes casas a cada lado.

Si el pelirrojo recordaba bien, ése callejón era la colina pavimentada que había bajado antes. Sólo que ahora era un perfecto camino de piedras con faroles a los lados, con luces que ni se movían a pesar de la lluvia, debía destacar. Así, salieron de nuevo bajo la lluvia, corriendo colina arriba. Por el momento lo único claro era que debían de alejarse de las voces que parecían cazar.

En esos momentos el pelirrojo resintió mucho el dolor del hombro y apenas caía en cuenta, que la chica aterrada, lucía mucho menor que él, de cabello naranja y un rostro extremadamente redondo. Realmente no lo había notado, pero para ése momento ya todas las emociones parecían habérsele atorado en la garganta.

Para cuando ya estaban por llegar a la cima, desde sus espaldas, una voz fuerte gritó escuchándose casi como un bramido. Akashi dio medio giro sólo para ver cómo en tres espantosas zancadas una enorme silueta casi como de toro ya los tenía agarrados con unas inmensas manos.

La chica gritó y Akashi gruñó de dolor por su hombro. El frío le caló los huesos y sintió un ambiente bestial, esto simplemente no podía ser una simulación virtual porque desde hace mucho lo hubiera sacado cuando los sensores detectaran que sufría. Era real.

Otro bramido lanzado al aire los ensordeció, mientras que el cerebro e instintos le gritaban a Seijuro que tenía que salir de inmediato de ahí. Trató de zafarse del agarre cuando de súbito un golpe sordo llegó a sus oídos. Y a través de la lluvia vio una enorme roca siendo sostenida, misma que en un parpadeo golpeó al "toro" en la cabeza y que ahora caía noqueado al suelo retumbando con un peso de media tonelada. Y soltándolo de golpe.

Al instante y desde lejos, comenzaron a aparecer faroles en todas direcciones cargados por sobras que corrían frenéticas.

Entre tanto, frente al pelirrojo ahora había un hombre de cabello gris y ojos negros, parecía tener una apariencia normal, sólo que sostenía entre sus manos sin esfuerzo una roca que parecía de granito.

A continuación, éste cuarto individuo arrojó a un lado la roca y alzando la voz en un acento irreconocible pareció llamar a alguien. En segundos se confirmó porque apareció una silueta más pequeña, empapada hasta los huesos pero también con forma humana y que llevaba en brazos un maletín.

Los dos intercambiaron palabras y el mayor de ellos salió corriendo hacia donde estallaban mayor cantidad de bengalas rojas. Al parecer ahí era donde debía de acudir inmediatamente ése hombre. Pero el más pequeño se quedó ahí y se inclinó frente a ellos, se quitó las gafas que le estorbaban por la lluvia y con manos un poco torpes tomó el brazo de donde estaba sangrando la chica. Parecía ser una pequeña herida fina hecha con algo muy filoso.

La joven pareció tranquilizarse, mientras tanto el recién llegado claramente tenía dificultades manipulando un libro y gazas al mismo tiempo. Seguramente había que detener el sangrado de inmediato, por eso la atendía ahí mismo.

Mientras tanto, sin poder pronunciar nada, Akashi sólo observaba hasta que notó que el chico de cabello verde se le estaba dificultando vendar el brazo y a la vez recitar algo.

-¿Puedo ayudar…? –salió apenas de su garganta al fin, llamando la atención del otro, que lo vio justo a los ojos.

Sin embargo decidió dejarlo en segundo plano y continuar con la herida mientras seguía tratando de leer _algo._ Akashi entonces tomó el libro y acercándose a un farol comenzó a leer en voz alta para que el otro repitiera.

-¿Entiendes lo que está ahí? –al fin le había hablado.

-Es un japonés muy antiguo, pero lo he estudiado.

-…Continúa.

Reconoció las letras y su pronunciación, aunque fue extraño no entender lo que hablaba. Pero después de unas pocas oraciones el vendaje en el brazo comenzó a brillar, la sangre se detuvo e incluso la chica recuperó el color del rostro de golpe. Lucia agradecida. En ese momento también la lluvia aminoró bastante.

El pelirrojo los vio intercambiar unas palabras, mientras que a su vez, pequeños faroles comenzaron a aparecer desde el final de la colina. Eran pequeñas luces en manos de lo que parecía una pequeña multitud. Pero mientras se acercaban, iban tomando una forma mas extraña. Y él, inmóvil, los vio llegar y pasar a su lado a _cosas_ casi totalmente transparente que portaban máscaras naranjas de un solo ojo.

Y en medio de esa algarabía, se llevaron a la chica escoltándola con cariño, desapareciendo en multitud entre los callejones. Parecía que también iban directo a donde las bengalas rojas se concentraban y no habían dejado de estallar una tras otra.

Ahora sólo quedaron los dos jovencitos. Con la lluvia ya escasa el peliverde pudo recolocarse sus anteojos, pero ahora que su vista se aclaraba, quedaba obviamente confundido al ver a Akashi.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –el tono de la pregunta fue raro – ¿Cómo has llegado?

-¿Cómo?

-Éste no es lugar para humanos…

Lo vio dar unos pasos en su dirección pero fue demasiado tarde. Todo se volvió negro. Un golpe sórdido y limpio le cayó en la nuca. Y su cuerpo se volvió pesado. Lo golpearon haciéndolo perder la conciencia por instantes. Por momentos era consiente que avanzaba entre callejones y luces, pero otras estaba totalmente oscuro. No supo cuánto avanzó en esa semiinconsciencia.

Akashi tan sólo recobró la lucidez cuando se vio en medio de una calle de tierra rodeado de individuos con formas de animales o transparentes, hablando en un idioma antiguo que apenas comprendía en su letargo. Y justo enfrente suyo un individuo dispuesto a levantar el mazo con claras intensiones de partirle la cabeza en dos.

- _"Desconectar…"_ –pensó como último recurso.

Peros los acontecimientos eran brutalmente verdaderos. El miedo, el dolor en la cabeza y su hombro, el frío de la lluvia y la tierra mojada ensuciándolo. Jamás se había sentido con tanta adrenalina debido a un miedo tan atroz. Sus pupilas estaban contraídas en alerta y todos sus sentidos agudizados a pesar del aturdimiento.

Estaba vivo. Se sentía vivo.

Los gritos a su alrededor lo sofocaban, debía correr pero sus piernas todavía no funcionaban bien. Por las pocas palabras que comprendía esos seres estaban discutiendo qué hacer con él. Entre tanto, vio el mazo ser levantado con fuerza. Los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron y sus pupilas se contrajeron más.

Y entonces alguien se paró enfrente de él. Desde donde se encontraba vio la espalda de alguien joven.

-Salvó a uno de nosotros –alzaba la voz –, lo vi ayudándola a escapar. Él no es uno de los agresores. Y por si fuera poco sabe leer nuestro idioma, puede ser de utilidad, así que no es necesario que se deshagan de él.

-Tendrás de decir todo eso frente a un superior y probarlo, de lo contrario tú lo acompañarás –gritó alguien de la multitud.

-Sé lo que estoy diciendo –afirmó ajustándose los lentes.

.

* * *

 ****** MidoAka & KiKuro ******

* * *

.

Gracias al poder de Kuroko reaparecieron del extremo de un _ala_ al otro en cuestión de instantes. Para ese momento ya era muy entrada la noche y la lluvia que se escuchaba proveniente de todos los jardines no había cesado en todo el día, por lo que el ambiente estaba un poco frío.

Con lentitud Kise suelta la manga del uniforme de Tetsuya y lo mira cabizbajo, desea soltar un suspiro pero sería incluso hasta grosero. Sin duda podía adivinar cómo se sentía, seguramente triste, enojado y humillado.

Pero ciertamente Ryota lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez para que no lastimaran a su pequeño amor. Realmente que fuera llamado por su clan para ser castigo, por según ellos "no conocer su lugar", le era un tema tan arcaico a Ryota.

Y él no iba a permitirlo. Ni lo dudó una sola vez. Y menos si la culpa era suya, aunque jamás lo consideró así.

-Por favor, Kurokochi –habla tan suave casi como un susurro –. Entiéndelo, no podía permitirlo.

-Lo sé, Kise-san…pero… –ciertamente el orgullo era algo aplastante.

Si a Ryota le preguntaran cómo era estar enamorado, él respondería que era como abrir los ojos a _otra realidad_ , una que siempre había ignorado a pesar de estar rodeado de ella desde su nacimiento. Que era entender, ¡por fin!, cosas que había podido comprender con la mente, pero que nunca había visto el trasfondo de lo que realmente se decía.

Lo fácil parecía difícil y viceversa. Ahora se anhelaban otras cosas, y a las metas principales de vida se le había agregado _algo_ que no se esperaba, pero que sin duda hacía lucir mucho menos vacías las primicias. Y para colmo, no dependía de ti, el ser feliz o no, parecía una suerte caprichosa que poco o nada se podía hacer para que jugara a tu favor.

-¿Podrías decirme a qué acuerdo llegaste con mi familia?

-Lo siento, Kurokochi. Prometimos guardar silencio.

Deseaba tanto abrazarlo, pero temía que si lo hacia, Tetsuya lo rechazara. Era tan tonto que el linaje les estuviera haciendo pasar una mala jugada. Pero ahí estaban los dos juntos, eso ya era una victoria.

Sus dos logros más obvios eran que el chico lo tuteara y que fuera a tomar té con él de vez en cuando. Y no pensaba dejarlos ir.

-Ya es muy tarde, iré a descansar –dice todavía sin verlo al rostro.

Pero antes que desaparezca de nuevo, y reaparezca ese pequeño monstruo sentándose sobre su corazón y le recuerde lo doloroso que es extrañarlo, Kise da un paso adelante y lo abraza. Es el abrazo de alguien enamorado y temeroso de asustar con su cariño. Pero también es suave y cálido como Ryota puede ser.

Kuroko se sobresalta quedándose quieto sin saber cómo actuar, siente que el pecho y la cabeza le van a explotar, sintiéndose mareado entre dos sensaciones distintas. No sabe qué hacer, pero no lo aparta, porque Kise es cálido.

-Nada va a cambiar –declara con una voz suave en medio del abrazo –. Quiero que Kurokochi siga siendo el de siempre.

Y entonces Tetsuya siente ganas de llorar, pero no quiere que lo vea desmoronarse y mucho menos entre un abrazo, que sabe, quiere transmitirle seguridad.

-Todo estará bien, Kise-san –apenas logra decir.

Kise por fin suspira, está cansado y no sabe si ha logrado transmitir lo que deseaba, pero suavemente deja ir a Tetsuya, da unos pasos atrás y lo ve desparecer como aire, ojalá le hubiera dedicado una mirada antes de marcharse. Y de nuevo Ryota está solo, puede escuchar la lluvia a lo lejos y sentir la molestia en el pecho, ese sentimiento desagradable que se sienta sobre su corazón y se va cuando Kurokochi regresa.

-Te amo… Todo estará bien –dice al aire.

Los linajes no se degradaban, todo lo contrario, un miembro de un clan menor conseguía los rasgos de su conyugue. Y siempre el linaje más poderoso era el ganador.

Y en el futuro, si Tetsuya llegaba a amarlo, le daría su linaje. De igual manera en que sus hermanas se enamoraron y casaron son seres de mayor rango, y aunque perdieran sus rasgos de zorros de fuego y ahora fueran dragonas, eran incalculablemente felices.

Entonces los ancianos del _Clan Kuroko_ también se darían cuenta que el linaje ya no era tan importante. Lo único bueno del día fue darse cuenta que los propios padres de Tetsuya aprobaban su cortejo, siempre fue así, y en esta ocasión tan importante, lo apoyaron.

-" _Te haré muy feliz si me lo permites. Y esto será sólo un feo recuerdo, Kurokochi."_ –pensaba mientras iba a su despacho a trabajar todo lo que dejó congelado ése día.

Al mismo tiempo, lejos de ahí, Kuroko pudo llorar metido entre su futón y cubierto hasta la cabeza. Definitivamente le echaba la culpa a todo lo sucedido en ése día. Pero tampoco podía negar el dolor en el pecho, y el enorme deseo de ver a Kise. Lo extrañaba, qué ridículo se sentía, si acababa de verlo.

.

* * *

 ****** MidoAka & KiKuro ******

* * *

.

Hace tres días que estaba lloviendo, pero poco o nada lo habían notado Akashi y Kuroko. El peliceleste se mantenía todo el tiempo de un lado a otro por su trabajo, cayendo como peso muerto sobre su futón cada noche. Y Akashi permanecía enterrado entre toneladas de papeles, libros y pergaminos buscando _algo_ , incluso había solicitado poder estar más tiempo, no se le permitía sacar nada del departamento, por lo que le autorizaron poder llegar antes y marcharse un par de horas después que todos.

Realmente le era imposible pensar que se le hubiera escapado algún detalle dentro de esos ocho meses que acaba de cumplir estando en el palacio. Ya tenía algunos dedos vendados de las veces que se había cortado con el papel, otras veces había dejado de comer e incluso Midorima ya le había regañado una vez.

- _Es interesante verlo enojado_ –pensó con una media sonrisa.

El pelirrojo tampoco dejaba de preguntar sobre el médico que recordaba Midorima, pero era tan frustrantes los resultados que entendió porque el peliverde había dicho que no tenía caso. Por unos momentos le sorprendió que Shintaro se estuviera dando por vencido, pero al sólo verle su expresión entendió que no se había rendido, sino que estaba enfocando sus esfuerzos de otra manera. Él jamás había dejado de luchar.

-Akashi-kun, tienes una visita.

De pronto el hilo de sus pensamientos lo interrumpió una voz suave de detrás de columnas de papeles que él mismo había formado.

-¿Visitas? –susurró saliendo de lo que parecía una madriguera de libros y papeles.

Justo en el marco de la puerta vio a Tetsuya, pero a nadie más. Se acercó hasta quedar al frente y fue justo cuando vio a un chico recargado en la pared. Por sus ropas definitivamente no era un empleado del palacio, además su apariencia era muy normal, tan sólo por un llamativo cabello naranja que lo hacia resaltar.

Su pose era despreocupada he incluso le parecía que silbaba. Era más alto que él, y cuando se despegó de la pared lo vio de pies a cabeza formando una sonrisa divertida.

-Eres justo como te describieron. Bajito, pelirrojo y de rostro blanco –y luego voltea a ver al peliceleste –. Gracias por traerme hasta aquí.

-Sólo tiene permitido estar en esta área –señaló–. Regresaré en un hora –dicho esto, desapareció.

Con cierto ambiente incómodo, Akashi regresó su atención a su "visitante".

-Disculpa ¿Pero te conozco?

-En lo absoluto –movió la mano en un gesto muy relajado –. Pero sí ayudaste a mi hermanita y por eso estoy aquí. Porque los Hayama nunca quedamos a deber ningún favor.

-¿Tu hermana?

-Han pasado ocho meses, seguro ya no recuerdas, pero fue imposible obtener un pase de entrada antes de ese tiempo.

-La recuerdo –desde que llegó, uno de sus principales tareas había sido recordar siempre.

El más bajito volteó a ver al interior de la oficina, y se regañó mentalmente por mostrar una imagen tan imperdonable de desorden, nada propio de un Akashi.

-Sígueme.

Las visitas eran muy raras, de hecho jamás había escuchado de tal cosa, pero ahí estaba. De seguro esta clase de cosas sólo eran para personal con mayor rango. Él mismo sólo era un ayudante.

En minutos estaban sentados en un pasillo semi-descubierto que daba visión al jardín que parecía diluviar a esa hora.

-Yo…

-No te preocupes. Todo lo diré yo, además he venido sin avisar –y acomodándose y hasta desperezándose comenzó a decir –. Mi familia no es de la aristocracia ni nada, así que no esperes un favor grande –lo dice con un ojo cerrado esperando la expresión de Akashi, aunque nunca llega así que continua –, pero somos una familia acomodada, nada especial realmente, así que si estas pasando alguna penuria sólo dímelo y yo podría enviártelo en cuestión de días... No sé ¿quizás no te alimentas bien? ¿necesites ropa? ¿algún deseo como una joya, quizás?

-Con que de eso se trata.

-De seguro has visto a seres asombrosos aquí. Pero también has de enterarte que hay individuos más ordinarios ¡aunque mira!

Y de súbito y tan impulsivo como hablaba chasqueó los dedos formando un diminuto rayito en la palma de su mano, lucia tranquilo y hermoso, pero se podía sentir la carga de energía que encerraba. Incluso hizo que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

-¿Por qué perseguían a tu hermana menor en esa ocasión?

-Es algo tan burdo como el oro. Casi pareciéramos humanos, es tan humillante –suspiró–. Pero en fin, esa noche atacaron el barrio de buenas familias y querían secuestrar miembros. Cuando todo se calmó nos contó sobre ti y enseguida te buscamos, pero tardamos tres meses en saber que habías venido a parar aquí.

En ese momento la mente de Akashi retrocedió a esos momentos, justo al momento que despertó ya dentro del palacio. Previamente, lo último que recordaba fue que un chico de gafas lo estaba defendiendo. Más tarde conocería su nombre, Midorima Shintaro.

Sonrió con nostalgia.

Había perdido la conciencia y cuando despertó estaba encerrado en un pequeño cuarto de madera. Ni siquiera tenía custodias porque estaba sellado con magia, lo comprobó por las muchas veces que trató de escapar. Después recordaba amargamente que esperó alrededor de un día para que alguien fuera a verlo.

Cuando por fin fue libre, entró el mismo chico peliverde llevando en manos un maletín. Se acercó y sentó frente a él. Fue justo cuando notó que traía parte del rostro enrojecido, al parecer lo habían golpeado.

-Tranquilo, no te pasará nada, pero debes trabajar para poder permanecer aquí. Por ahora, déjame ver tu hombro.

Aun portaba sus ropas llenas de lodo, así que el aprendiz de médico tuvo que limpiar la zona, realizó unas pequeñas puntadas en su hombro, las cuales Akashi tuvo que soportar en silencio, pero la mano de aprendiz era amable. Terminando con algunos desinfectantes y vendas extras.

-Listo.

Apenas dicho esto, otro chico joven, uno peliceleste entró llevando ropa limpia y un té humeante en la otra mano.

-Mucho gusto, soy Kuroko Tetsuya. Y desde éste momento, seré tu guía. Espero llevarnos bien.

Con el tiempo Akashi sabría más detalles, sobre el cómo el chico de lentes había comparecido frente al jefe supremo de su división respecto a sus actos de ayudarlo, lo había conseguido con argumentos muy sólidos. Pero varias veces estuvo apunto de ser echado junto con Akashi de _La Cumbre._

Luego de eso su jefe inmediato lo golpeó para recomponerle las neuronas, le había retirado el derecho de salir del palacio, siendo la primera y única vez que salió cuando conoció al pelirrojo. Y por supuesto, amenazado con que ahora su trabajo debía de ser impecable. También gracias a su relato fue que Akashi logró conseguir trabajo en el Departamento de Escribas.

Hasta la actualidad, Akashi no sabía como devolverle el favor.

-¿Ya has pensado en algo? –interrumpió el chico pelinaranja, regresando su mente al jardín que diluviaba.

Seijuro cayó de nuevo en la realidad del momento y parpadeo un par de veces. Realmente no pasaba ninguna penuria dentro del palacio. Pero…

-¿Puedes recuperar memorias?

-¿Eh?

-¿O quizás conozcan a alguien que puede lograrlo?

-Vamos tranquilo –dijo con un gesto exagerado-. Me están pidiendo cosas que sólo un jefe supremo quizás, y sólo quizás, podría saber. Yo no sé nada de eso.

Sí no podía lograr eso mucho menos podría darle una pista de cómo regresar a su mundo. De nuevo se le acentuaba sobre los hombros esa frustración.

-Es lo único que necesito por ahora –dijo en un susurro cabizbajo.

-¿Tienes amnesia?

-Yo no. Pero un amigo sí. Y el único que pareciera saber algo, esta desaparecido.

-¡Vaya! Ése es un don muy raro. Pero sabes –y se acerca un poco, como diciendo un secreto –Puedo encontrar lo que sea –susurra– ¡A que no es genial! ¡Es otra habilidad especial de los Hayama! –un secreto que se grita, literalmente.

-¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Incluso personas?

-Esas son las más fáciles.

-Entonces busca a una persona por mí. Quizás ya pueda regresarle el favor a Shintaro.

-¿Shintaro, es el que tiene amnesia?

-Justo.

-Entonces tráelo, pero sólo tengo una hora de permiso para estar aquí.

-¿Puedes esperar aquí?

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer –dicho esto, se tira sobre el piso de madera sacando un libro dentro de sus ropas para ojearlo un poco.

Y Akashi corrió por entre todos los pasillos y atajos que conocía, incluso evitó el ascensor que parecía demasiado lleno y usó las escaleras. Aunque no lo pareciera era muy rápido. Unas cuentas veces chocó hombros con otros individuos, y también se volvió a doblar el tobillo que justo hace tres días Midorima vendó.

Fue una carrera de veinte minutos. Pero valía toda la pena del mundo. Sin importar si se veía alterado y hasta despeinado, con un hilo de aliento llegó al Departamento de Medicina. Se sentía que había tardado demasiado.

Y cuando llegó, vio la cabellera verde de su amigo que parecía estar en medio de una clase junto con otros aprendices. Lucia muy concentrado.

Apenas recompuso su ropa y tomó una bocanada de aire, llamó a la puerta. Tan sólo para que incómodamente todos voltearon a verlo, pero claramente pudo articular que debía hablar con Midorima.

Para mala suerte, quién justamente hacia a su vez de profesor era el jefe de Shintaro, ganándose de paso una terrible cara de desaprobación.

-La clase terminará en diez minutos, puede esperar –dicho esto, le cerró la puerta en la nariz.

Después lo único que pudo hacer fue tranquilizarse un poco y esperar afuera, esperaba que Midorima también corriera rápido y le diera el tiempo suficiente a llegar.

-Akashi –lo llamó saliendo de entre todos los demás aprendices. Se veía confundido.

-Sígueme –apenas dijo tomándolo de la mano para salir corriendo.

-Akashi, no puedo. No puedo estar saliendo todo el tiempo.

Y tronó la lengua con desesperación.

Desde lejos otro aprendiz, de apariencia más bien normal, casi humana, levantó las manos y con los dedos hizo que ambos contarán "quince."

-Tengo quince minutos –se volteó a ver rápido el ojiverde al pelirrojo.

-No es suficiente –dijo casi desesperado.

Pero aún así salieron corriendo, ahora incluso a Seijuro se le notaba claramente la molestia en el tobillo.

-¡¿Qué sucede, Akashi?!

-Después te explicó. Debemos llegar rápido a mi departamento.

Pero no iban a llegar, de los quince minutos ya habían pasado siete y ya el más bajito se había vuelto a doblar el pie.

-¡Es una locura, Akashi! –estaba molesto.

Se detuvo en seco detenido de paso también al pelirrojo. En medio de un pasillo lleno de gente transitando, el pelirrojo se sintió vacío por primera vez. Si hubiera podido llevarse al chico Hayama junto con él o pedirle ayuda a Kuroko, pero el primero no tenía permitido deambular por el palacio, y no sabía dónde estaba Tetsuya tampoco.

-Shintaro… -dijo con un semblante mal colocado.

-Tengo siete minutos para regresar con los demás. Te veré después para hablar de esto.

Qué patético se sentía.

Cuando Shintaro ya se había marchado y desaparecido de su vista, vio llegar del lado contrario a Kuroko corriendo, más bien siendo arrastrado por Hayama que parecía divertidísimo viendo el palacio.

-¡Akashi-kun! Es prohibido dejar a los invitados solos –dijo a punto de vomitar por la carrera – Suerte que estaba cerca, Kise-san me pidió un libro –y ciertamente debajo de un brazo llevaba el dichoso objeto.

-Lo siento, Kuroko –se disculpó sin una pizca de ánimo.

-Oye ¿era ése chico de lentes a quién te referías? Lo vi mientras llegábamos corriendo.

-Él es, pero ya se fue.

-¡Pero si esta cerquísima! –casi gritó, incluso haciendo un ademán colocando una mano sobre su frente como si lo viera– ¡Será un instante!

Y Hayama desapareció como un rayo dejando a los dos más bajitos mudos de la impresión.

-¡A…Akashi-kun! ¡Él no puede ir solo por ahí! –gritó Tetsuya.

Comenzaron a correr, pero ni bien llegaron al cruce de pasillo cuando el pelinaranja reapareció frente suyo tan fresco como una lechuga.

-¡Listo! Te enviaré lo que pueda investigar en unos días –afirmó con el pecho inflado de orgullo –Aunque creo que asusté un poco a tu novio, estoy seguro que te irá a ver más tarde por una explicación. Por ahorita descuida, siguió corriendo a su departamento.

-¿Qué hiciste? –preguntaron al unísono.

-Sólo un pequeño toque en la cabeza –y enseguida hace el mismo además con un golpecito en su propia cabeza –Eso es todo…Oh pero el que se queda sin tiempo ahora soy yo. Debo comenzar a irme ya.

-Yo lo escoltaré –dice de inmediato el peliceleste.

Acto seguido desaparece junto con Hayama, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada enfurruñada a Akashi. Al parecer el término de "deambular" se anulaba si un Auxiliar estaba contigo, si tan sólo lo hubiera encontrado antes.

-" _Eso ya no importa"_ –se dijo a sí mismo.

Y ahora le debía un favor a Kuroko y una larga explicación a Midorima. Si tan sólo las punzadas en su tobillo no lo estuvieran matando, seguramente se sentiría más que bien.

- _Si Shintaro llega a recordar, quizás regresemos juntos_ –pensaba mientras regresaba a su propia cueva de papeles.

Que el peliverde lograra recordar, no significaba que ya tenían la clave para regresar. Pero ya era un paso.

-… _Kuroko iba con ése zorro de fuego –_ cayó en cuenta de ese detalle –. _Quizás tenga más de un problema ahora._

Darse cuenta de eso debía de preocuparlo. Pero inexplicablemente se sentía feliz.

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas del capítulo:**

¿Qué tal les pareció? :D Espero haber capturado la intensidad del momento en la primera parte además de ajustar todos los detalles ocurridos en el pasado.

También el acuerdo que hizo Kise pienso mencionarlo mas adelante ;) de hecho el propio Ryota nos lo dirá...estén atentos ;) Shintaro también ha hecho mucho por la historia, y ahora comienza a verse *u* ¿qué tal les pareció?

Por otra parte, la hermanita de Hayama me la inventé XD además de exagerar su color de cabello (aunque realmente en Wiki lo describen como rubio -en inglés- o naranja -en español-) Ciertamente me divertí mucho escribiendo sobre Kotaro, aunque el humor no es lo mío jejeje

De nuevo tuve que saltarme una sección de "curiosidades" XD que tengo pensada pero esto ya se estaba volviendo demasiado largo *.* pero la haré para después ;) Por ahorita puedo decirles que no todo es lo que parece y las cosas no serán tan fácil, así que espero sorprenderlos *u*

Y por supuesto ¡ ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ! espero haber dado algunas sorpresas en éste capítulo y sería genial verlo en el siguiente *u*

Hasta entonces... ! ! !


	6. Chapter 6

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo hasta aqui :D ..¡ ¡ Y mil gracias a **Pain-99** por su comentario en el capítulo anterior :D ! !

 **Nota:** Éste capítulo comienza diferente al anterior, pero pronto todo se va ajustando. (Tengo el presentimiento que me las salió algo dark *.*) Habrá algo de OOC pero todo se debe a la circunstancias, ya entenderán ;) ...Sin mas...

* * *

-La Cumbre-

Capítulo 6

Impulsivo.

* * *

.

Corre. Corre mientras aún tengas aliento, mientras las piernas aún puedan colocarse una delante de la otra a pesar que duela. Mientras sientas que el monstruo que te sigue es incorpóreo pero puedas sentir su presencia con cada uno de tus otros sentidos. A través de la piel que se eriza, de los oídos que captan un silencio ensordecedor, incluso de la corazonada que te exige seguir, sin importar que la superstición jamás ha sido tu fuerte.

Toma una bocanada de aire en el proceso pero no te detengas mientras el reloj de arena sigue consumiéndose mientras que tus pasos son una nimiedad comparado con la velocidad que pareciera avanzar el reloj.

Tomaste la opción de jugarte todo en una sola apuesta. Sabes que no es nada sensato, alguien como tú jamás tomaría una opción tan arriesgada. Pero también a lo largo de tu corta vida te han enseñado que la victoria no es algo que debes anhelar, sino que sea como respirar, parte intrínseca de tu vida.

Tres individuos que tienen a la vez todo y nada que ver contigo te están esperando. Un voto de confianza que se ha hecho en el silencio puede pesar mucho más que las palabras dichas. Y aunque no has saboreado la derrota, has sentido el sabor amargo cuando no estas orgulloso de ti mismo.

-Seré tu benefactor si ayudas a Kurokochi –dijo nervioso y barajando cada opción en su cabeza–. Puedo ayudar pero la mayor parte dependerá de ti.

Apenas dos días después de la visita de Hamaya Kotaro, había llegado su respuesta y con ella la ayuda que prometió. Eso sucedió a primeras horas de la mañana. Pero para el medio día de ése mismo día, Akashi Seijuro fue llamado y escoltado a un interrogatorio.

-Serán preguntas fáciles y directas. Como ves, el color de la silla en donde te encuentras sentado es diferente a todo aquí. Está hechizada y si mientes nos lo revelará cambiando de color.

Era un cuarto de madera y puertas de papel, nada parecía realmente especial, y frente al pequeño pelirrojo, tres individuos tras un escritorio. Una mujer, un hombre y un gato de voz elegante. Los dos primeros usaban máscaras blancas.

-Quiero que nos relates los hechos sobre tu visita al séptimo piso, sobre todo lo que viste y especialmente de la persona que acompañaste.

Nervioso, sin entender porqué de un momento a otro lo habían sacado de su departamento, sin nadie que le dijera nada de por medio y un sudor frío recorriéndole la frente, Akashi decidió que sí nada malo había hecho, nada debía de temer.

Así, con palabras claras y concisas, pero sin ahorrar ningún detalle, narró todos los hechos de esa visita y ese día. Todo los detalles que su mente recordaba, obligándose a aplicar incluso todas las técnicas que aprendió con el tiempo para memorizar, y escarbar para recordar incluso la nimiedad más trivial.

Narró todo lo que recordaba sin omisión y la silla jamás cambió de color. Se mantuvo en el neutro color de la madera.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, quizás estuviera agradecida detrás de esa máscara.

Por otro lado, los otros dos individuos comenzaron con unas preguntas sueltas y desordenadas que parecían no tener un fin concreto. Pero aún así el pelirrojo respondió a cada una con la mayor seriedad y al avanzado el interrogatorio notó que muchas se habían repetido, sólo que formuladas de distinta manera.

Seijuro estaba completamente seguro que estaban tratando de hacerlo caer en una trampa. Pero ciertamente la silla en la que estaba jamás cambio de matiz, y tu tono de voz siempre fue serio pero sincero.

Eso quizás duró alrededor de dos horas.

Al final los tres hablaron en voz baja entre ellos y cada uno asintió, al parecer satisfechos, por el franco relato.

-Has sido de mucha ayuda –dijo la mujer tras la máscara–. Gracias a tus palabras, sin saberlo, has ayudado a todo un clan a salir casi por completo de la sospecha. Se te agradece la sinceridad. Ahora puedes retirarte y continuar con tu trabajo.

Incertidumbre.

Eso fue todo, durante esas horas sólo estuvieron ellos cuatro en la habitación y ahora entraba un empleado del Departamento de Seguridad y hacia un ademán con la mano para que saliera. Con un movimiento de educación Seijuro salió de ahí, sintiéndose incómodo y a la deriva por lo que había sucedido.

Después de eso no tuvo opción y regresó a su habitual trabajo, todo su departamento lucía igual que siempre, lo que sirvió para que el presentimiento de que algo estaba mal no lo dejara tranquilo. Su jefe le pasó unos manuscritos y tinta, no pronunció nada, y lo dejó trabajar.

Sólo al final de la última hora del turno de su trabajo, apareció de nuevo un empleado de seguridad. Ya lo había visto, era el que tenía los rasgos de una pantera y expresión de tedio.

-¡Eh! ¡¿Akashi está aquí?! –y el mismo tono de voz rasposo.

Su corpulento jefe, Wan, se había parado esta vez para hablar con el recién llegado. Cruzaron algunas palabras que el pelirrojo no pudo escuchar y de nuevo su jefe le daba permiso para ausentarse.

-Sólo deja todo ordenado –apenas pronunció antes de volver a su escritorio circular y continuar con su trabajo.

Tal como le indicaron, Akashi ordenó todo lo más rápido que pudo y en momentos se encontraba subiendo al quinto piso. Sólo cruzaron las palabras necesarias y como la vez anterior, un papel plateado que llevaba su acompañante brilló y les dio la autorización para estar en esa área.

-Sólo tú tienes permiso para entrar, yo me retiro –dijo sin salir del elevador y llevándose una mano a la nuca, lucía bastante cansado.

Después de eso las puertas se cerraron y Akashi quedó solo en el amplio corredor. Caminó por el pasillo a su izquierda y al llegar al final de éste, se encontró con una pesada puerta de madera que dócilmente lo dejó pasar cuando el pelirrojo estaba por llegar.

Entró a un salón espectacular y enorme. Innecesariamente espacioso, con varias columnas muy coloridas de diseños elaborados, e incluso el suelo era mucho mejor. Ya había estado en el quinto piso cuando interpretó la melodía para Shintaro, pero éste parecía ser un área más restringida.

Y apenas dio un paso adentro, una enorme escalera se iluminó al fondo del recinto. Era una vista sorprendente y al final de la escalera, en lo más alto, la misma se dividía en tres dando a una puerta cada división.

Akashi cruzó el recinto y subió por la escalera, y antes que llegara, la división de la derecha, se iluminó más que las otras y de nuevo una puerta pesada de madera con detalles en rojo se abrió delicadamente como empujada por el aire.

Cuando cruzó por ella otro pasillo tan amplio como el anterior se iluminó y los faroles de hierro incrustados en las paredes se tornaron más intensos. Mientras avanzaba, éste pasillo que parecía ser el principal, de vez en vez se interrumpía para darle paso a otro camino, ya fuera del lado izquierdo o derecho. Y estos otros parecían ir a dar a secciones completamente distintas, algunos otros parecían que daban a salones o habitaciones. Era como estar en un laberinto si no se tenía un camino claro.

Después de quince minutos de caminata, una bifurcación así a la derecha se iluminó con más intensidad pidiéndole en silencio que continuara por ése rumbo. El pelirrojo lo hizo, pero no pudo evitar lanzar una rápida mirada hacia adelante, al pasillo principal que abandonaba y preguntándose a dónde iría.

Pasaron otros minutos más en silencio mientras el camino que tomaba ahora sólo lo dejaba ver pilares adornados y paredes sólidas. Y de vez en cuando unas blancas cortinas que descendían desde el techo hasta tocar el suelo que ondeaban con suavidad, a pesar que no había ni una sola ventana cerca.

Y esta vez pudo ver el final de su recorrido, era una puerta gruesa y sólida que parecía pesar una tonelada, tenía grabados relieves en la madera que parecían fuego y cerrojos dorados. Otra vez, antes que llegara, esta misma le dio paso abriéndose en silencio. Cuando al fin llegó pasó bajo un grueso marco que era el preludio a una habitación mucho más brillante que lo hizo parpadear para acostumbrarse al cambio.

Para al final ser recibido por un enorme salón que demostraba el nivel que sólo alguien importante podría ostentar. La cantidad de detalles era asombrosa y a la vez se encontraban espacios vacios deseando mostrar una sencillez elegante. Incluso los colores en la mitad inferior de las paredes no eran papeles decorados, claramente eran pinturas directas en la madera.

Mientras el pelirrojo avanzaba vio en los muros de la izquierda y derecha lo que parecían cuadros, algunos parecían tener imágenes y otros papiros con escrituras enmarcados, pero era imposible distinguirlos bien gracias a la distancia. Esos mismos costados tenían algunas lámparas de pie de distintas alturas y de vez en vez algunas cortinas blancas interrumpiendo la continuidad de los marcos. Además de una hileras de gruesos pilares adornados de cada lado en todo el recorrido. Pero en contraste, la pared de al frente y el alto techo, estaban completamente impolutos, sin ni un solo adorno. Madera pura y sólida.

Cuando al fin Akashi se acercó lo suficiente al fondo del salón, en donde reposaba un escritorio de vidrio y madera, pudo ver a un individuo con la espalda pegada en el respaldo de su silla en una pose un poco descuidada, pero con una mirada terriblemente seria y enojada.

Además, en el cabello rubio tenía un par de orejas de zorro que señalaban su naturaleza, y estas también estaban erguidas en señal de enojo.

Seijuro se paró frente al escritorio sin decir una palabra, sintiendo una leve molestia en su tobillo lastimado, en todo el recorrido no le había dolido, hasta el momento. El silencio con el que avanzó se mantuvo por un momento más, era bastante incómodo. Pero ese individuo sabía perfectamente que él se encontraba ahí, claramente lo había guiado hasta ése lugar, así que sólo espero que elevara la mirada y comenzar a hablar.

Un suspiro del zorro de fuego. Y luego se llevó una mano frotándose los ojos.

Y entonces chocó su mirada dorada con la roja de Akashi. Por un instante en silencio.

-Te parecer un poco a alguien que conozco –fue lo primero que dijo, saliendo una voz joven pero llena de seriedad mal ocultada –. Puedes sentarte.

Y a un chasqueo de sus dedos, todo un sofá salió flotando atravesando el piso como un fantasma, justo atrás del pelirrojo y materializándose por completo cuando reveló toda su forma. El más pequeño tomó asiento y así comenzó.

-Soy Kise Ryota. Muchos gusto, Akashi Seijuro, Kurokochi me ha hablado sobre ti –dijo arreglando su postura y colocando los codos sobre su escritorio –. Escuché que tu testimonio ayudó mucho al Clan Kuroko, así que eres la persona más indicada para solicitar esto.

-Respecto a eso –señaló–. No estoy enterado de qué está pasando. Simplemente tuve que hablar sobre ése día en particular.

-El Clan Kuroko fue culpado de robar un _orbe_ –dijo tensando la mandíbula, sin nada de delicadeza y con una frialdad de voz asombrosa, directo al asunto –. Ese clan ha mantenido la comienza sobre ellos por 50 Cumbres. Y quién los ha señalado como culpables no tiene ninguna prueba. Por cierto, mientras hablamos también tu jefe e incluso todo tu departamento ha de estar siendo interrogado también.

Akashi guardó silencio registrando cada detalle.

-Por ser humano sé que no puedes saber exactamente el valor sobre lo extraviado. Pero un _orbe_ tiene mucho valor y poder. De hecho, las deidades son las únicas con derecho a tenerlos –en ese momento se coloca de pie y comienza a caminar por detrás del escritorio dejando ver un poco su cola.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Kuroko?

-Con su clan en el _ala este_. El clan entero está prisionero por el momento.

Ryota trataba de hablar con el mejor tono de voz que lograba, pero simplemente la situación estaba por superar sus nervios. Incluso su primer impulso había sido intervenir él directamente. Pero si hacia algo imprudente, entonces también todo el Clan Kise se vería dañado.

-No me quedaré de brazos cruzados –volvió a sentenciar el joven rubio –. Y ahí está la razón por la que mandé a llamarte, Akashi-kun (1)

Ciertamente, no conocía de nada a Kise Ryota y no le debía nada. Pero por el contrario, Kuroko era otra historia.

-¿Qué podría hacer yo?

-El día de hoy, por la mañana, Kurokochi me contó sobre algo interesante –y lo miró directo a los ojos, astuto pero sin sentimientos –. Me habló sobre que obtuviste un favor y lo cobraste solicitando que encontraran a alguien ¿no es así?

-Esos son asuntos míos.

-Ciertamente, y no me importan tampoco. Pero el hecho de poder encontrar cosas y que tengas un dilema sobre cómo continuar es lo interesante.

-¿Propones un trueque?

-Prefiero llamarlo: intercambio de favores –guiñó un ojo pero sin una pizca de encanto, realmente lucia frustrado por la situación –. Akashi-kun me ayuda a encontrar el orbe y devolverlo, y yo te ayudaré con todo lo demás.

Era tentadora la propuesta. Bastante. Pero también era de conocimiento que los zorros eran astutos y no siempre confiables.

-¿Y que pasaría si fallo? –que estaba seguro que eso jamás pasaría– ¿Qué repercusiones habrían?

-El Departamento de Escriba podría quedar involucrado, el Clan Kuroko se arruinaría para siempre y mi propio clan quedaría en un entredicho. Además te echarían de La Cumbre y no podrías ayudar nunca más a Midorima-kun.

Diablos. Demasiado honesto.

Las preguntas se le agolparon de súbito en la boca al pelirrojo, pero cerró un instante los ojos manteniendo la calma y sopesó la interrogante más importante de debía de hacer a continuación.

-¿Qué sucederá después?

-Si fallas esos serán los resultados. Pero si ganas, todos quedaran fuera de sospecha y tú habrás conocido a la preciada persona que puede ayudar a Midorima-kun. Dime ¿no vale el precio?

Algunas veces podemos colocar en la balanza todas las ventajas y desventajas de una situación, tener algún plan de acción y mucho más. Otras veces es como lanzarse al océano con sólo tres caminos posibles por seguir. El primero, actuar a riesgo de fracasar. El segundo, atreverse y ganar. Y el tercero, no hacer nada y sentir una culpa silenciosa de lo que nunca fue.

El camino de los arriesgados y el de los tontos apenas se dividía por una fina línea terriblemente fácil de atravesar.

Akashi tenía que tomar la decisión, pero apenas ahora, viendo al zorro dorado frente suyo, se daba cuenta que él, Kise Ryota, ya había tomado esa misma elección. A riesgo de arruinar la reputación de su propio clan y aún peor, confiando en un humano que no conocía de nada.

-Necesitaré mucha ayuda.

-¿Es un sí?

-Trato hecho.

Ninguno estuvo feliz, ni formaron una sonrisa astuta o de superioridad. Ambos tenían todo por perder.

-Haré traer a la persona que te ha ayudado a encontrar a quien querías. Sólo necesito su nombre.

-Hayama Kotaro.

.

* * *

 ****** MidoAka & KiKuro ******

 **.**

 **Flash Back**

 **.**

.

La mañana lo recibió con la sorpresa que la lluvia estacionaria en los jardines por fin había acabado. El aire se sentía fresco e incluso los jardines tenían nuevos brotes, por lo que una vez le comentó Midorima, eran plantas medicinales que después los aprendices recolectaban.

Ciertamente su rutina había comenzado como siempre, aunque no podía negar que los dos días desde que lo visitó Hayama se le hicieron largos, realmente estaba ansioso por un resultado.

Sin olvidar todos los demás detalles, como por ejemplo, que Shintaro estaba enojado con él, no únicamente por sus actos y su tobillo lastimado, que dicho sea de paso, el propio peliverde tuvo que sanar de nuevo. Sino también el hecho que el jefe de Shintaro subió dos grados su odio hacia Akashi. Y eso tampoco le gustaba al de lentes, pero debía de soportarlo.

Además, para su frustración, por su propia cuenta todavía no encontraba ninguna pista. Y claro estaba, la cereza del pastel, un tal "Kise-san" ya lo había puesto en su lista negra. Le robó minutos preciosos con "¿Kurokochi?" así que ahora debía de encontrar la manera de reponerlos. Dicho sea de paso, no tenía ni idea cómo hacerlo.

-" _Oh…por supuesto, aunque Kuroko no esté enojado, también le debo ahora un favor_." –pensaba refundido entre libros y manuscritos a primera hora del día.

Akashi se preguntaba de dónde había salido ése gramo de arrebato que tuvo hace dos días. Definitivamente no lo heredó de Masaomi. Quizás, lo que más se le acercaba, fue cuando su madre irrumpió en la mansión y sin maletas ni nada se lo llevó a vivir con ella. Pudo haber sido el mismo sentimiento. Dicho recuerdo ahora era uno de los que más atesoraba.

-Akashi-kun –lo llamó una voz suave.

Apenas eran las ocho de la mañana pero ya todos estaban concentrados en su trabajo.

-Kuroko –dijo levantándose del suelo y moviendo unos libros para poder caminar.

-Te han enviado una carta.

Y sonrió. Quizás no todas las buenas noticias se hacían esperar demasiado.

-Llegó hace una hora, pero no pude traerla antes –de hecho el peliceleste todavía tenía unas migajas de pan sobre el rostro del desayuno. Seguro había comido deprisa para entregarle el mensaje.

-No te disculpes. Lamento todos los problemas que te estoy causando.

-No es necesario –y de pronto parece recordar algo –. Por cierto, Kise-san ya no esta _tan_ enojado contigo. Aunque es mejor evitar el tema.

-¿Pasó algo?

-No. Perdón, debo irme–y desapareció evitando el tema.

Si Akashi tuviera que adivinar, parecía que las cosas entre Kuroko y "Kise-san" habían por fin regresado a la normalidad. Desde que el ojiceleste había sido llamado por su clan y el otro individuo lo había ayudado, le daban la impresión de un ambiente incómodo. Sonrió. Conociendo a Kuroko quizás un simple detalle había sido el responsable de regresarlos a su dinámica de siempre.

Pero ciertamente, para siempre quedaría en secreto entre Ryota y Tetsuya que todo se debió a un cumplido que se le había escapado de los labios al peliceleste. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya las palabras habían abandonado su boca y Kise saltaba feliz con sus orejas y cola mostrándose en todo su esplendor, moviéndose contentas junto con su dueño. El rubio rebosaba de felicidad por las palabras de Kurokochi, pero también Tetsuya sintió un calorcito en el pecho al darse cuenta de un detalle, le había prometido que "todo estaría bien" y el zorro de fuego había cumplido su palabra de nuevo.

Entre tanto, Akashi leí la breve carta también con una ansiedad en el corazón.

" _¿Tienes idea del lio mental que tiene tu novio? Pero bueno,_

 _ese no es problema mío. Los Hayama podemos rastrear cosas o_

 _personas basándonos en la primicia de "algo perdido"._

 _No podemos leer mentes, pero nuestra habilidad es captura la primicia_

 _que nos brinda la otra persona, por eso es el pequeño golpe._

 _Simplemente capturamos la esencia de la primicia._

 _Puedes llamarlo –energía- o –aura- pero cada cosa que existe_

 _posee una. Así que eso es precisamente lo que rastreamos._

 _Con un individuo es mucho más fácil debido a sus ondas cerebrales ¿genial, no?_

 _Has tenido suerte, porque a veces esto puede tomar meses,_

 _dependiendo de la distancia de la persona. Pero en éste caso fue muy_

 _fácil. El doctor que estas buscando está dentro del palacio, en el ala norte._

 _Su aura de visión se ve nublada, tiene un problema en algún ojo._

 _Me pareció que fue en un accidente reciente. Así que lo tendrás fácil ¡Buena suerte!_

– _Hayama Kotaro"_

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos por un momento, éste chico escribía como hablaba. Vaya que era muy informal. Dejando eso de lado, el ala norte era un mundo completamente diferente para él, no tenía idea cómo llegaría, pedirle ayuda a Tetsuya no era una opción por el momento. Y aún con la descripción gráfica que Hayama había dicho, el aglomerado de individuos que se encontrarían en el norte lo harían buscar una aguja en un pajar.

-Además Shintaro no es mi novio –señala sonrojado guardando la carta.

 **.**

 **End Flash Back**

 **.**

* * *

 ****** MidoAka & KiKuro ******

 **.**

El tiempo puede tener diferentes _medidas_ para cada persona, demasiado rápido o lento pareciendo ser manipulado por un genio caprichoso al que le gustan las bromas. Quizás el vértigo podría ir de la mano con ésta aseveración. Pero sin lugar a dudas, y quizás hasta la más despiadada de las afirmaciones, es que la "calma" puede ser un torturador silencioso que te tiene atado sin poder hacer nada, hundiendo la mente en una espera eterna, y que bien sabes, algo esta mal a pesar que la superficie muestra una calma tramposa.

Akashi había regresado a la habitación que compartía con otros escribas tan sólo para recoger algunas cosas. Pensativo se había vuelto a colocar vendas frías para el dolor del tobillo, tomó algunos objetos que echó dentro de los bolsillos de su ropa, y suspiró.

Repasó una y otra vez en su mente los planes que había acordado con el zorro de fuego. Y dentro de una hora tenía que regresar al despacho de éste. Entre tanto, mientras los minutos pasaban tortuosos, Hayama Kotaro, sentado en el suelo del despacho se encontraba realizando una búsqueda intensiva del orbe por órdenes de Kise.

La velocidad con que había llegado Hayama a La Cumbre y de inmediato sido escoltado frente a ambos fue asombrosa, en apenas una sola hora. Durante ése tiempo el humano y el joven rubio acordaron los detalles del pacto, uno que dicho sea de paso, ninguno estaba feliz pero sin cabida a dudas, era necesario.

Akashi se había disculpado por la rudeza hacia Hayama y Kise simplemente había ofrecido el pago para que el pelinaranja comenzara a trabajar. Había aceptado, pero con dudas. Para iniciar necesitaba la primicia de "algo perdido". Con el respeto que exigía el rango de Kise lo único que hizo Kotaro fue dar un golpecito en la palma de la mano del rubio y listo. Del mismo modo con Akashi, quizás el pelirrojo no podía ver esos objetos, pero los había escuchado, y recordaba la última que vez vio los contenedores en que fueron transportados.

Así, apenas Kotaro inició, pareció entrar en una especie de trance notándose la presión sobre los hombros por las palabras del ojidorado.

-"Tienes una hora, Hayama-kun" –le había dicho con una fría voz amable.

Después de eso, Seijuro decidió regresar sobre sus pasos y aprovechar el lapso de tiempo que había dado Ryota. Así que regresó de nuevo por todo el camino anterior del quinto nivel.

-Estaré de regreso en una hora –señaló sin más.

A lo que Kise únicamente hizo aparecer de una palma de su mano un papelito plateado que mando a volar en el aire, el cual flotó graciosamente hasta posarse en las manos del pelirrojo. Sin ninguna palabra de por medio de ninguno.

No únicamente había aprovechado ése tiempo para recoger unas cuantas cosas, vendarse el tobillo y ocultarlo por los tabi. Sino que también deseó hacer una pequeña parada.

Y cruzó por un camino ya muy conocido, tomando todos los atajos posibles, avanzando por pasillos mucho menos adornados y estrechos que más bien parecían errores en la construcción porque lucían como espacios entre habitaciones e incluso unos tenían escalones que delataban algunos desniveles imposibles de captar a simple vista. Cuando se pasaba por ellos, incluso por breves instantes se sentía como si el ruido se opacara.

En todo el trayecto el jovencito llevaba una cierta sensación en el pecho, era molesta tanto que parecía pesada y le hacia perder un poco de aire. Pero nunca dudo en ir.

Y al final, se paró a lo lejos, no se escondió pero se quedó parado a una distancia suficiente para no ser visto con facilidad.

Lo vio desde ahí.

Estaba sentado junto con un puñado de otros aprendices recibiendo una clase, todos amontonados en una esquina viendo hacía un pizarrón, y a un profesor de rostro largo explicando a detalle. Algunos sentados en sillas o incluso en mesas y muchos más, como él, en el suelo.

Siempre lo había sabido, el trabajo de Shintaro era muy arduo y exigía mucho, Akashi ya hace una hora hubiera terminado su trabajo, pero el ojiverde tenía un horario más riguroso. Bajo sus ojos habían unas sombras de cansancio y pestañaba un poco más de lo común, seguramente tendría la vista cansada. En un momento se arregló los lentes con una mano mientras que con la otra escribía sin parar. Estaba muy concentrado.

- _Admirable_ –pensó. Desde siempre el trabajo de un doctor le había parecido muy noble y arduo– _Sin duda Shintaro se ajusta a ello…Perdón por tomar estas decisiones por mi mismo._

Y sonrió con un sentimiento raro que acentuó la molestia en su pecho. Era muy parecido a un sentimiento culposo al que no podía darle nombre por más que lo intentara. Pero también se sintió tonto, la parte lógica de su cerebro le repetía una y otra vez que esta era la oportunidad para dar un paso más a todo éste lío del cual todavía se sentía a la deriva.

 _-Sólo es un paso más_ –se dijo sintiendo un regusto amargo por el pensamiento.

Justo en ése momento Midorima pareció bostezar, lo cual ocultó al instante, incluso lució como si se hubiera reprendido a sí mismo por ése inocente hecho. Y otra sonrisa se dibujo en los labios delgados del pelirrojo.

- _Vamos…no es como si fuera a fallar…voy a volver_ –se esforzó a animarse mientras comenzaba a dar pasos hacía atrás, retirándose –… _no es como si no fuera a regresar en unas horas y seguramente veré su expresión enojada y preocupada, dirigida solo a mi. Y entonces le responderé que no había nada de qué preocuparte…y entonces…entonces…_

Lo último que pudo ver de él fue su concentración infinita a un tema que ignoraba, imposible de ver o escuchar desde la distancia en la que estaba.

.

* * *

 ****** MidoAka & KiKuro ******

* * *

 **.**

Indudablemente el regreso al despacho del quinto nivel se le hizo el doble de largo y terriblemente silencioso. Como siempre, el anterior papel plateado que le dio Kise brilló y lo dejó pasar, subió por la escalera que se dividía en tres, avanzó por casi veinte minutos en un laberinto de pasillos y puertas. La puerta de madera tallada y cerrojos dorados lo volvió a recibir, y al final del enorme recinto, ahí estaban ambos personajes con la misma tensión en el ambiente con que los dejó.

Hayama sentado en el suelo a punto de lo que parecía concluir su búsqueda, quizás comenzando a salir del trance. Mientras tanto, el joven rubio sentando tras su escritorio en una pose muy mala que dejaba en claro su malhumor. Claramente ninguna palabra había sido pronunciada desde entonces.

-¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas, Akashi-kun?

-Sí.

-Muy bien…

En ese momento se levanta y rodea el escritorio. Se para frente al pelirrojo demostrando la diferencia de alturas, aunque claramente el rubio ni lo notó, lucia concentrado viendo su puño derecho el cual brilló por un instante. Luego de eso alzó la mano y al abrirla se dejó ver una aceituna dorada. Depositándola en las manos del pelirrojo.

-Con esto cumplo el primer paso del trato. Una vez la tomes, verás cosas que son reservadas sólo para individuos mágicos, en éste caso, podrás ver el orbe cuando lo encuentres. Además tu sentido de visión y hasta premoción mejorarán. Aconsejo tomes asiento.

Para nada acostumbrado a recibir ordenes y mucho menos de personas que no conocía, el jovencito humano prefirió, por esta vez, evitarse una discusión que no necesitaba. Fue al sillón que permanecía materializado, justo a unos metros de distancia de Kotaro. Y sin más tomó la pequeña esfera dorada dejándolo con la sensación de haber tragado un trocito de hielo. A su vez, Ryota regresaba detrás de su escritorio y volvía a sentarse en la misma pose anterior.

Por unos momentos no pasó nada, incluso Akashi se planteó la idea que fuera una broma. Pero esa idea se derrumbó con su propio peso cuando al siguiente minuto sus ojos rojos, como los de su mamá, se tornaron dorados. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo como electricidad. Incluso le llegaron arcadas que contuvo con esfuerzo y le llegó una sensación de vértigo cuando se sintió a sí mismo un poco más ligero. Sudó frío, y se agradeció estar sentado en ése momento.

Mientras las sensaciones se iban, el pelinaranja salió del trance también luciendo exhausto. De hecho parecía sudar frío y tenía una respiración muy errática, casi como si se fuera a hiperventilar.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hayama-kun?

Preguntó Ryota caminando de nuevo al frente, se detuvo frente a Kotaro apoyando una mano en el hombro del mencionado. Mala decisión. Lo siguiente que supo fue que un puñado de imágenes sueltas y revueltas, vertiginosas y rodeadas de sonidos desfigurados agolparon su visión dejando inmóvil y sin aliento por segundos.

-¡Agh! –exclamó saliendo del vértigo de imágenes en su mente.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y se llevó las manos al rostro tratando de bajar el mareo que sentía.

-Lo siento –dijo enseguida el pelinaranja también colocándose de pie–. Antes de dejar ver las imágenes las ordeno para luego pasar la información –explicó escuchándose preocupado y cansado.

-Está bien. Ya he entendido.

-Sólo hay un problema…él –y ambos girando a ver al jovencito pelirrojo–. Es un humano, no puedo pasarle la información de igual manera.

-No importa, con los dones temporales que le he dado podrá captar gran parte de la información. Así que…

Comprendiendo el hilo de la conversación, Akashi se levantó del sillón todavía sintiéndose raro incluso con sus propios pies, sobretodo no se acostumbraba al cambio de su visión, por el momento tampoco veía nada fuera de lo normal.

-Yo te guiaré con lo que no puedas captar –explicó el rubio –. Además, para eso también sirven los dones temporales. Por ahora, todo lo que tú veas, yo también podré verlo.

Dicho eso, Kotaro estrechó la mano de Seijuro proyectando unas imágenes en su mente de manera ordena y mucho menos violenta que con el zorro dorado. El jovencito escriba volvió a sentir nauseas, pero pudo soportarlas y suspiró cuando las imágenes dejaron de fluir.

-Cómo lo pensaba –susurró Hayama–, no fue posible darle toda la información.

-De esos detalles yo soy responsable –acto seguido gira a ver al pelirrojo –. Aquí comienza la noche más largo y tortuosa que vivirás, Akashi-kun.

Dicho esto, el zorro de fuego alza una mano en dirección a un espacio vacío de su oficina dándoles la espalda. De las puntas de sus dedos salen chispas doradas y entonces, desde la altura de su cabeza comienza a descender la mano con fuerza imprimida y dejando un rastro dorado llegando hasta casi tocar el suelo. Literalmente se podía ver cómo el rubio rasgaba el _espacio_ , abriendo una grieta en el mismísimo aire.

En cuestión de segundos había creado una puerta directa que daba del _ala oeste_ al _ala norte._

-Segundo paso del contrato –dice volteándose y viendo a los dos chicos asombrados detrás suyo.

Ahora era turno de Akashi. Elevando la frente avanzó e ingresó por esa ruptura en el espacio. Dedicando antes un rápido pensamiento.

- _Ya regreso, Shintaro._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Nota del capítulo:**

 **(1)** Cuando Kise aún no "reconoce" a una persona (es decir, no le respeta o importa) no le agrega el "-chi" por lo que habla de una manera muy común. Por eso dice "Akashi _ **-kun**_ ".

Espero haya gustando el capítulo :) gracias por leer hasta aqui. Y respecto al comportamiento OOC de Kise y Akashi más que todo se debe a las circunstancias y el que no se conocen; además ambos tiene sus propios motivos. Traté de acercarlos lo mejor que pude a sus personalidades. Espero no haberlo hecho tan mal u.u

Hasta pronto...


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola!... vengo con 2 días de atraso para la actualización u_u Fue por dos motivos. La primera: es que éste capítulo me exigía un cierto nivel de detalle que tuve que estructurar bien para que fuera entendible, además de investigar un poco para recrear los escenarios que deseaba colocar. Y aún así, traté de mantenerlo de una manera fluida y simple para que la lectura no fuera pesada (que odiaría que pasara eso) (Espero haberlo logrado TUT)

La segunda razón: es que estoy enferma TUT…Apenas y me sentía bien rápidamente habría el documento para comenzar a escribir.

Pero a todo esto, me alegra que el atraso no haya sido demasiado TUT

 **Nota del capítulo:**

Con este capítulo espero poder llevarlos a un laberinto de escenarios vistosos en dónde Akashi y Kise están colaborando para conseguir las dos metas que buscan.

¡ ¡Y mil agradecimientos a **Himiko-chan** y **Pain-99** por sus comentarios! !

me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios :D

* * *

-La Cumbre-

Capítulo 7

Ala Norte.

* * *

.

Fue como caer de cabeza dentro de un cuento antiguo, uno en donde la vista es alagada por colores, brillos y diseños elaborados que en conjunto parecían contar una fábula, miles de ellas. De techo a suelo todo rebosaba de detalles y el sitio parecía cinco veces más vivo que el ala oeste. La multitud era desordenada, y fuera de todo lo que ya había visto. En ése lugar nada parecía orquestado. Sencillamente vibrada de vida y opulencia. Los sirvientes ni siquiera portaban uniforme como él, sino llevaban un traje tradicional igual de vibrante que el lugar.

Fue como viajar milenios en el pasado en donde reyes por derecho sanguíneo, eran rodeados de abundancia.

Los pasillos eran tres veces más anchos y el doble de largos, el techo estaba tres veces más alto e incluso las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul oscuro. Atrás había quedado la sencillez del color de la madera.

Cortinas a lo largo de los pasillos ondeaban delicadas en una gama de diferentes colores. En ésa área, eran matices en degradación de azules y purpuras. Habían lámparas por todo el lugar con diseños tallados sobre el vidrio, que al dejar pasar la luz, reflejaban patrones complicados sobre las paredes.

Incluso el piso parecía una obra de arte por sí solo. Estaba pintado y atravesado por gigantescos crisantemos a los cuales se les perdía la continuidad al desaparecer por debajo de las paredes o puertas, yendo a parar a otros lugares. Era una visión de rasgos complicados y hermosos.

Y muy al centro de ése corredor, una lámpara hecha de hilachas de pesada tela roja, con dos capas y formando un patrón circular. La capa exterior terminaba a la mitad, y la interior continuaba hasta pocos metros arriba de las cabezas de todos. Y de la tela salía una luz tenue, hermosa y envolvente que acentuaba el ambiente del lugar.

Debido a que su travesía debía de completarse en una sola noche, claramente vería todos esos detalles que de día serían pasados por alto.

Y los aromas, los olores a flores frescas e incienso perfumaban cada rincón, tan sutiles que eran por demás agradables.

Akashi ya lo había escuchado, el _ala norte_ era una de las áreas en donde más deidades se concentraban. Por eso se podía sentir en cada poro un cierto ambiente vibrante e incluso solemne bajo toda esa vida que se movilizaba frenética.

Sencillamente los ojos no podrían abarcar el grado de detalle en cada cosa a una simple vista. Fue un choque completamente inesperado porque ya no se sentía dentro de La Cumbre, tan sólo prestando demasiada atención y conociendo de antemano otras secciones, se podría reconocer la construcción básica del palacio. El _norte_ estaba tan personalizado que dejaba en claro la mentalidad de sus individuos.

Detrás del pelirrojo, el espacio que había r _asgado_ el zorro de fuego había desaparecido apenas él terminó de cruzarlo. Apareció en un callejón desolado en ése instante y al salir de éste, lo recibió un cuento oriental que se mostró despampanante sin temor a exagerar.

Con dificultad avanzó hacia el muro de la derecha y se quedó junto a éste por unos instantes registrando el cambio abrumador. De vez en cuando algunos chocaban levemente con él, pero parecían no tomarle mayor importancia.

Por lo menos, el primer tramo sabía qué hacer por sí solo, así que comenzó a caminar al frente todavía sintiéndose desorientado. Su visión había mejorado tanto que hasta podía adivinar los movimientos de los músculos de aquellos que pasaban junto a él y podrían golpearlo, de esa manera los evitaba.

Avanzó esquivando personas, pasó por debajo de la enorme lámpara de tela, e incluso algunas cortinas le acariciaron el rostro cuando se acercaba demasiado sin darte cuenta.

Los hombres vestían túnicas, camisa y pantalón; y las mujeres vestidos con una tela sobre su hombro izquierdo, y ambos atuendos-base eran laboriosamente decorados en diseños intrincados y gamas de colores.

 _-"Primero el orbe… y después a éste doctor misterioso que buscas. A cambio, prometo ayudarte con el mismo esfuerzo en la segunda tarea, que con la primera."_

Las palabras de Kise Ryota resonaron en su memoria. En una sola noche debía encontrar dos objetos dividiendo las horas a la mitad. Ése era su tiempo límite. De por si era demasiado arriesgado quebrantar la ley de toque de queda, era un peligro más que estaba corriendo. Por lo que sabía, el rubio había hecho una imitación suya hecha de aire, apenas era visible y no tenía color, pero bastaba con que imitara su silueta y se metiera debajo de su futón cubierto hasta la cabeza, incluso tendría el movimiento de su respiración, con eso bastaba para que todos creyeran que él seguía en el ala oeste.

Pero el ser descubierto no era una opción, era también gravemente prohibido ir a otra _ala_ del palacio sin autorización. Pero a pesar de tantas contradicciones y peligros, Seijuro estaba confiando a ciegas en Ryota, por la simple base que el rubio también estaba arriesgándose al encubrirlo y ayudarlo, si el Clan Kise quedaba arruinado sería su entera culpa. Sin duda el amor tenía una fina línea entre valentía y estupidez.

Avanzado lo más rápido que podía, aún entre la espesa multitud y su tobillo lastimado, Akashi sabía bien dónde era su primera parada. Se trata a las fueras de un diminuto templo en el que arribó primero el orbe. Todo el trayecto era directo al norte, así que presentía que tendría la sensación de estar subiendo constantemente, aunque no fuera verdad.

Por momentos Akashi sentía que algunos individuos lo observaban, seguro destaca por su ropa tan sencilla, sólo que rápido parecían olvidarlo igualmente, estaba seguro que muchos otros empleados de otras secciones venían muy seguido también. Pero entonces caía en la cuenta que quizás, lo que llamaba la atención, fuera ver a un humano en el lugar. Sólo que, cuando lo observaban más de tres segundos, parpadeaban y continuaban con su rutina, los poderes prestados del zorro dorado seguramente los terminaba de converse sobre su fachada.

Cuando pasó de ese extenso corredor principal, cruzó a la derecha de nuevo recibiéndolo otro pasillo igual de decorado del que dejaba atrás. Mientras avanzada, se daba cuenta que la estructura también había sido un poco cambiada, fácilmente podía darse cuenta que existían el triple de número de ventanas por todas partes. Algunas adornadas con marcos que parecían hechos de mármol, y otras tan largas que iban del techo al piso.

Cruzó de nuevo por todo lo extenso del pasillo y dobló de nuevo al frente. Apenas internarse en éste, le llegó un fuerte aroma de especies.

-" _Posiblemente esté cerca de las cocinas" –_ pensó.

Incluso un aroma picante que le irritó un poco la nariz le hizo estornudar varias veces. Por ratos avanzando a tropezones y otras deteniéndose por completo mientras pasaba un nudo de individuos demasiado aglomerados en un punto. Era incómodo, además que los colores de los trajes parecían todavía bailar un poco frente a su ojos, desorientándolo.

Pasado eso, cruzó por otro sendero ahora a la izquierda, era un atajo que había visto en las visiones que le mostró Kotaro. Pero éste era diferente porque el estrecho callejón que lo conformaba, era completamente de escaleras que lo llevaban a un nivel abajo. Era un desnivel sumamente pronunciado, uno que a simple vista revelaba que no había sido pensado como una escalinata. Contando con un poco de suerte, apenas se topó con uno que otro individuo.

-" _No lo había notado…no tienen rasgos exóticos o de animales."_

Los seres del ala norte visualmente parecían muy humanos, hasta el momento. Sólo que esa ilusión acabó cuando terminó de descender y tomó el camino de la derecha. Era un pasillo tan aglomerado como los que dejó atrás. Pero que en esta ocasión pasó al lado de individuos casi trasparente aunque con una silueta muy definida, incluso se notaban los detalles sus atuendos. Parecían almas.

Se le erizó la piel, pero respiró profundo, no era la primera vez que veía algo raro. Justamente cuando avanzaba a paso ligero, casi corriendo, pudo notar su propio reflejo sobre el vidrio de una lámpara. Sus ojos brillaban mucho en un dorado muy llamativo.

 _-"Seguramente puedo ver a estos nuevos personajes debido a los dones temporales"_ –pensó.

Recordaba que tenía que recorrer cinco pasillos todos en línea recta, lo hizo lo más rápido que la multitud se lo permitía y cuando al fin iba llegando comenzó a escuchar música. Jamás en toda su estadía había escuchado música salvo la pieza de piano de interpretó, pero en esta ocasión no era sólo eso, eran canciones completas que se aclaraban mientras más se acercaba. Se escuchaban felices. Extrañamente no podía identificar precisamente de dónde vendrían los sonidos.

 _-"Seguramente se encuentran muy lejos."_

Y de nuevo paró frente a otro callejón, el camino de cinco corredores terminaba bloqueado pero dividiéndose en dos, a la derecha o izquierda. Pero también se encontraba un tímido atajo frente a él. Era el siguiente camino y de nuevo eran escaleras de un desnivel, sólo que éstas, curiosamente, daban un giro a la derecha. Al entrar y avanzar por el callejón, daban la impresión de estar en una escalera de caracol, sólo que con paredes demasiado juntas que bien podrían crear claustrofobia.

Y al final, lo recibió un fuerte olor a flores y un suelo completamente blanco. Las paredes y techo no cesaban de estar adornados, pero le daba la sensación de pasar por un camino muy solemne. No habían cortinas tampoco.

Se trataba de un corredor semi-descubierto. La pared a su derecha era azul con lámparas reflejando diseños, pero el muro de la izquierda no existía, en vez de ello habían columnas con treinta metros de distancia una de la otra.

Y todo ello diseñado para permitir la vista a un enorme jardín a rebosar de flores, todo éste tiempo estuvo descendiendo a un jardín interior que se extendía a lo largo de otros siete pasillos. Los perfumes de las plantas eran muy fuertes y eran tan variadas como extrañas, imposibles de darles nombre en un lenguaje humano. Ni un solo centímetro del jardín se desperdiciaba, todo rebosaba.

Akashi cruzó esos corredores a paso ligero, el tiempo que gastara en cada cosa era una presión constante. Y al llegar al final, mientras se acercaba, vio descansando en medio de un claro un pequeño templo hecho totalmente de mármol. Era asombroso pensar que algo así estuviera adentro de un palacio techado.

Vio a muchos individuos dejando cosas, mientras que por primera vez estuvo indeciso por cual atajo seguir ahora.

- **Lo has hecho bien, Akashi-kun**. **Ayudaré desde aquí.**

Le golpeó el susurro proveniente de ningún lado haciendo que se le erizara la piel. Era la voz del zorro dorado hablándole por primera vez.

- **Aquí es donde el orbe fue extraviado. Debió de ir a otro punto después de éste, pero jamás llegó…Regresa un pasillo, verás que a mitad de éste se encuentra un ascensor. Según las visiones de Hayama-kun el ladrón sólo subió un piso y caminó a la izquierda por dos cuadras.**

Definitivamente era molesto tener un guía, pero era parte del trato de colaboración. Tal como lo dijo, el pelirrojo regresó y encontró el elevador. Tuvo que soportar el aglomerarse junto con tantos otros que también deseaban subir. Pero era una buena opción para no forzar su tobillo. Sólo que cuando salió y debía tomar el desvió a la izquierda, algo no encajaba.

- **Qué extraño**. **No es el mismo de la visión.**

-Tengo el presentimiento que es dos pisos más arriba –contestó Seijuro en su mente.

 **-La primera distorsión con la que nos toparemos… Decidido, que sea dos pisos más arriba.**

-" _Si tan sólo hubiera otra manera de hacerlo_ " –esta vez sólo se lo dijo a sí mismo.

La única manera de poder seguir un rastro coherente era ése. Simplemente resultaba imposible dar directamente con la dirección del orbe, gracias a que el ladrón había "distorsionado" el recorrido para que resultara en un camino sin inicio ni final. Aún así, habían decidió pasar sólo por las escalas más significativas.

El ala norte era tan nueva para Kise como para Akashi, eran dos parvulitos que corrían a través de un laberinto que claramente ya manejaba un experto. Su ingenuidad e inexperiencia los castigaban y la opción única era referirse a un punto para poder encontrar el siguiente.

.

Ya había transcurrido una hora desde que todo inició.

.

Resultó que al subir dos niveles más, los ojos de Akashi se toparon con el pasillo que vio en las imágenes de Hayama. Estuvieron en lo correcto. Frente a él, se explayaba un camino que dejaba atrás a los gigantescos crisantemos. Ahora, un complicado diseño geométrico, octágonos en su mayoría, desplegaban figuras dentro de figuras, todos en tonos verdes. Una vez más, alagando la vista.

Akashi iba a tomar el camino de la izquierda saliendo del elevador, pero se topó con la visión de una pared solida, no había camino. Todavía así, en sus recuerdos estaban las imágenes de un salón lleno de columnas, en donde las paredes tenían pintadas a relieve lo que parecía ser el relato de un suceso por demás importante.

No hubo necesidad de decir nada, salió corriendo con fuerza hacia los pasillos a su derecha. Con el temor de lastimarse el pie, abandonado. Y en cada intercesión, se detenía viendo a ambos lados, buscando con la mirada ése salón específico. Y justamente, lo encontré dos corredores después. Era hacia la izquierda después de todo.

Sus nuevos ojos dorados le permitían proveer movimientos de las otras persona, pero la cantidad de individuos lo hacia imposible si en verdad deseaba avanzar rápido. Chocó los hombros con algunos, pero poco le importó.

Así ingresó corriendo traspasando unas cortinas moradas que hacían a su vez el reemplazo de puertas.

Y ahí se encontraba, el salón lleno de pinturas que describían una historia que seguramente pasó hace milenios. Con personajes realmente extraños, algunos con rasgos de monos o de elefantes. Eran demasiadas cosas para captar, además él, debía atravesar la habitación corriendo.

- **Al salir busca un ascensor** –señaló Kise en su mente.

 **-** Preferiría correr. Me llevará incluso unos segundos menos si lo hago.

 **-…De acuerdo, sube un piso más apenas veas una escalera a tu izquierda.**

No lo deseaban admitir, pero la presión del tiempo los estaba consumiendo a ambos. Ir al pequeño templo de mármol y al salón de pinturas les tomó demasiado tiempo.

.

Ya había transcurrido dos horas desde que todo inició.

.

 **-En las visiones de Hayama-kun, el ladrón quebró un jarrón. Si todavía no lo han reemplazado, hay un espacio vacío entre la secuencia de ornamentos que encontrarás a continuación, Akashi-kun.**

Visualizó la escalera de inmediato, era ancha y de una estructura muy común, únicamente destacaba el hecho de estar forrada con una alfombra naranja lo que hacia que las pisadas fueran muy suaves. Akashi subió sujetando la barandilla, caerse o doblarse de nuevo el pie era lo que menos necesitaba. Además, esa fue la primera vez que vio a sirvientes ir cargando en parejas, platos enormes con comida hasta el tope.

Cuando llegó a la cima lo volvieron a recibir pasillos con crisantemos pintados en el suelo, pero lado a lado, pegados a las paredes, habían hileras de jarrones decorados de todos colores. Incluso en el techo habían jarrones sin terminar de todos los tamaños suspendidos en el aire. Jamás se le había ocurrido, pero al parecer existía un Departamento de Alfarería.

Desde donde se encontraba parado, la escalera desembocaba en tres caminos, al frente, a la derecha o a la izquierda. Todos llenos de jarrones y partes de vidrios decorados sin terminar.

- **El corredor del frente** –señaló Ryota.

Esta vez trató de tener mucho más cuidado en su carrera y enfocó mucho su vista en los jarrones terminados en el suelo, donde el ladrón había tropezado. Por suerte, la cantidad de gente se reducía a menos de la mitad en esos corredores.

Y apenas cruzando el segundo pasillo vio justamente el espacio vacío que arruinaba la continuidad en que estaban las vasijas. Era el orden en el desorden.

-¿Hacia dónde ahora? –preguntó en su mente.

 **-Busca el sonido de aves.**

-¿Qué?

Con la frente perlada de sudor, lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido rápido de su propia respiración, además del sonido de la multitud de trabajadores. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento tratando de calmarse y agudizar los oídos. La calma era tortuosa cuando no se tenía tiempo de sobra.

No escuchaba nada. Se mordió el labio, desesperado. Iba a volver a hablar con Kise cuando una leve corriente de aire fresca, muy amable, acarició su nuca. Venía del pasillo derecho.

Salió corriendo de inmediato a lo largo de tres corredores llenos de ornamentos y habitaciones con las puertas abiertas que dejaban ver que eran depósitos y otras más eran lugares de trabajo con materiales esparcidos por todos lados.

Esa fue también la primera vez en todo ése tiempo que un individuo le gritaba que dejara de correr. Seijuro apenas y lo notó, siguió corriendo pero de reojo vio que el chico que le había gritado tenía orejas de coala. Primera vez que miraba eso también.

Al fin escuchó el sonido de avecillas. Se detuvo a medio corredor viendo a través de una enorme ventaba que iba de techo a piso. Afuera había un jardín. Sólo tenía un césped bien cortado y algunas bancas de piedra. Y una escultura enorme de piedra blanca sin forma, compleja, pero agradable a la vista. Era "algo" que tenía muchos niveles y huecos. Era delgada con algunas puntas que terminaban en forma de pluma. En otros ángulos la estructura se arremolinaba sobre si misma, en otros sitios parecía tener escalerillas onduladas o en espiral. Y en ella, decenas de pajarillos volando por todas partes e incluso haciendo sus nidos en los huecos de la construcción.

Sólo fue un segundo que lo miró para luego volver a hablar con el zorro de fuego.

-¿Hacía donde ahora? –preguntó recuperando aire.

- **Cruza el jardín, Akashi-kun. Busca una ventana por la cual entrar al pasillo de al frente. Encontrarás un atajo.**

No perdió tiempo, salió por la ventana y cruzó el jardín. Aunque en el proceso sintió como si algunos recuerdos se agolparan de pronto.

.

* * *

 ****** MidoAka & KiKuro ******

* * *

.

Hace tiempo

.

En silencio se lo admitía a sí mismo: le daba un poco pena. Tener las piezas recortadas y el tablero dibujado en una hoja de papel no era exactamente la mejor visión. Y frente a él, tenía a Midorima escuchándolo hablar sobre su juego favorito. El modo de jugar y las reglas.

Era una tarde muy tranquila en medio del receso para el almuerzo. Los dos habían coincidido y tenían un poco de tiempo. Para Akashi, siempre fue nula la oportunidad de explicarle a alguien sobre un tema que le apasionara, siempre se supo un niño distinto forjado bajo reglas estrictas.

Por lo que esa fue su primera vez explicándole a otra persona sobre su juego favorito y que al mismo tiempo esta persona le prestara la atención necesaria y lo tomara en serio. Con cada explicación Shintaro asentía demostrando que había entendido. Incluso se ajustaba los anteojos en señal de estar concentrado.

Era tan penoso tener que hablarle sobre el shogi con unas piezas recortadas de papel a las que, además, les tuvo que dibujar los símbolos encima. El tablero tampoco era mucho mejor.

-Y eso es todo –dijo ocultado cierta vergüenza.

-Es complicado, pero he entendido.

Por eso podía llamar a Midorima "su primer amigo". Con él no tenía miedo de hablar con más soltura. De hecho, el detalle del shogi se le había escapado de los labios, esto había llamado la atención del peliverde y así terminó explicándoselo.

Y no sólo ése detalle capturaba sus pensamientos. Porque también había visto, que en la tranquilidad se pueden aprender muchas cosas, por ejemplo, que el silencio era agradable en la compañía de su amigo.

En los escasos cuatro meses de haber llegado, también se enteró que podías aburrirte junto a alguien sin tener la sensación de estar perdiendo el tiempo. Para Akashi, aburrirse junto a Shintaro le era agradable. Incluso ese tipo de sentimiento no era malo cuando no te sentías solo. Y entonces se llegaba a preguntar, si Midorima también se sentiría del mismo modo estando en su compañía.

-¿Crees que nos quede tiempo para jugar una partida? –pestañeó detrás de sus lentes –. Quiero comprobar si he aprendido todo.

-…Por supuesto.

Esa fue la primera vez que jugó con alguien más que no fuera un simulacro virtual.

.

* * *

 ****** MidoAka & KiKuro ******

* * *

.

Hace tiempo

.

El "tiempo" puede ser caprichoso si se le antojaba, eso a Kise le había quedado claro. Le parecía eterno cuando esperaba y demasiado pasajero cuando era feliz. Se preguntaba porqué se podía tener dos sensaciones tan contradictorias, cuando cierto era, que el "tiempo" duraba lo mismo, y duraba lo que tenía que durar.

El mundo de su Tetsuya le parecía tan lejos. El precioso tiempo se le escapa en un suspiro a su lado, mientras que el camino de ida y de regreso lo consumían un poco más cada vez, incluso tenía la sensación que el trayecto "crecía" un poco más cada vez que lo veía. Y entonces se encontraba añorando y extrañando al chico, revelando sus sentimientos.

Incluso el "desgarre del tiempo" parecía confirmarle que Kurokochi estaba demasiado lejos. Su magia sólo servía hasta la mitad del recorrido. Tanta era la distancia, que perdía fuerzas al alejarse más. Así que el resto tenía que atravesarlo a la manera clásica.

Y sobre todo, un escalofrío desagradable le recorría todo el cuerpo, el sólo pensar que, sin el desgarre del tiempo, jamás podría visitar al ojiceleste. Mil años entre una Cumbre y la otra sin verlo sería demasiado para su corazón.

Por ello, aunque fueran contadas la veces que podía visitarlo, cada encuentro era único a su manera. Incluso el conquistarlo le parecía encantador y divertido.

En una ocasión Kurokochi había dicho que quería visitar el mundo humano. Mundo que quedaba demasiado cerca al suyo. A primera impresión, a Kise le había desagradado la idea, por completo. Pero luego aceptó decidiendo por si sólo que estaría ahí para protegerlo.

Por la especialidad del _Clan Kuroko_ , además favoreciéndoles la corta distancia, desaparecieron y reaparecieron en la ciudad humana que más llamativa les pareció. Ambos ocultaron los rasgos de sus clanes y se disfrazaron con ropa de la época.

El joven rubio vestía una camisa blanca, chaleco azul, una bufanda lila, pantalones y zapatos oscuros. Mientras que Tetsuya se disfrazó con una simple camisa negra, pantalones azules y un suéter blanco. Además de algo llamado "tenis" en los pies. (1)

Los dos se sentía raros vestidos de esa forma, incluso bromearon un poco sobre ello, mientras que al mismo tiempo iban al primer destino que trazó el más bajito en una pequeña lista.

Secretamente Kise se sentía como en una cita. A la misma vez que pensaba que Kurokochi lucia adorable, con incluso, ropa humana.

-Quiero probar comida humana –había dicho primero.

Dicho y hecho. Sólo que Ryota terminó con la sorpresa que Tetsuya se volvió fanático de algo llamado "malteada".

-Quiero saber qué es un Karaoke, Kise-kun –fue lo siguiente que dijo al salir del restaurante.

A pesar de la cantidad de gente y los altos edificios abarrotados mostrando publicidad, a ambos se les hacia muy básica y sencilla la ciudad. Encontraban todo muy fácil y ésta vez, para sorpresa de Tetsuya, al ojidorado resulto encantándole la idea del Karaoke. Internamente admitió que tenía buena voz, pero también fue vergonzoso que una empleada tuviera que pedirles desalojar porque su tiempo se había agotado.

-Fue una pena que no pudiéramos quedarnos más tiempo –decía divertidísimo mientras iban al siguiente destino–. Además fue la primera vez que escuché cantar a Kurokochi. Fue todo a pedir de boca.

No hubo respuesta, sólo un ojiceleste avergonzado.

-Por cierto, Kise-kun ¿no has notado que las humanas te miran demasiado? ¿No te encontrarás mal vestido?

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? Pensé que mi disfraz era bueno –contesta viéndose a si mismo –. Entonces la próxima vez Kurokochi me elige un traje.

-Claro.

Comentan los dos con inocencia. Realmente profundizar en la mente de los humanos no era algo que les importara a ninguno. Sólo estaban divirtiéndose.

-¿Y qué es lo siguiente?

-Algo llamado: básquet –contestó mirando su lista.

Esa resultaría ser la primera vez que Kise Ryota contempló la sonrisa plena en el rostro de la persona que le gustaba. Rayos, que lo quería. Resultó ser mejor que el propio Tetsuya, pero sin duda el pequeño había sido quién más sorpresas le había dado.

En esa ocasión, aprendió de su entereza, su determinación, su esfuerzo y de su sonrisa exhausta. La firmeza de su carácter, en apariencia tranquilo, deslumbró a Kise hasta la médula.

.

* * *

 ****** MidoAka & KiKuro ******

* * *

.

En la actualidad

.

Ninguno de los dos se desconcentró ni un solo segundo. Pero mientras Seijuro cruzaba corriendo el jardín de las aves, ambos, el rubio y el pelirrojo, pudieron saborear un recuerdo que los había calado hasta los huesos en su momento. No lo mencionaron, pero quizás ése era el encanto del jardín. Akashi pasó sobre el pasto, pero el zorro de fuego prestando sus poderes también había podido ser influenciado.

Siguiendo las indicaciones, Akashi entró al pasillo que tenía al frente, del mismo modo que el anterior: cruzando por una enorme ventana que iba de suelo a techo. El atajo que también había mencionado el ojidorado lo encontró rápidamente sólo con la vista. Era un caminillo de paredes blancas pero con el suelo rojo, no era tan estrecho como los anteriores atajos, pero era curvo, y mientras más avanzaba, la sensación de caminar en un círculo se acrecentaba.

- **Llegarás al área de las lagunas, Akashi-kun. Crúzalo y sube tres pisos más.**

Al dejar atrás el extraño camino de suelo rojo, dio de lleno a un espacio abierto tan grande como el despacho del zorro dorado. El suelo era de piedrecillas y lleno de lagunas llenando todo el lugar sin ningún orden específico. Y el techo también era maravilloso, era tres veces más alto que todo lo demás, se notaba el vacío en la construcción para ello, donde claramente dejaron de edificar habitaciones para dar lugar a múltiples columnas altas y delgadas que sostenían todo el salón. Columnas que giraban en espiral sobre si mismas, luciendo todavía más frágiles.

El primer paso que dio Akashi adentro de éste lugar fue cuidadoso, pero comprobó que fuera firme. Aún así comenzó a atravesarlo con paso ligero, pero no corriendo.

Las lagunas estaban ubicadas de manera aleatoria, por lo que varias veces tuvo que rodearlas por completo a muchas de ellas. Contando con el detalle de la luz sobre el agua, que de vez en vez le lastimaba la vista.

El espacio era tan grande y abierto que incluso el eco de las voces se captaba distinto. En ése lugar el pelirrojo vio a muchas empleadas, quizás floristas, reemplazando las flores de loto viejas por unas nuevas y frescas.

Cruzar al otro extremo del salón le llevó mucho tiempo, por lo que, una vez el suelo de piedrecillas terminó, pisó con fuerza el borde del salón que otra vez era de madera. A prisa cruzó la cortina dorada que reemplazaba a la puerta. Para que enseguida lo recibiera un pasillo con ambos lados bloqueados. Era un espacio horizontal que daba la sensación de ser un bloque vacío, pero frente a su vista, se encontraban doce grandes elevadores mostrándose orgullosos con sus puertas decoradas con paisajes.

 **-El penúltimo ascensor a la derecha**.

El jovencito corrió frente al elevador indicado, pero forzosamente tuvo que esperar valiosos minutos para que al fin abriera las puertas. Fue desesperante el consumir esos minutos en nada.

Y cuando al fin llegó a su ubicación, lo recibió un ascensor lleno hasta la mitad, para su alivio no estaba demasiado aglomerado. Pero entró sintiendo las miradas de los empleados sobre él, los cuales a cabo de segundos, volvían a pensar en sus propios problemas. Pero sin duda eso hizo que fuera incómodo la espera para que el elevador volviera a cerrarse, y luego, subir los tres niveles que el rubio le indicó.

.

Ya había transcurrido tres horas desde que todo inició.

.

No habían botones ni palancas, pero igualmente el elevador se detuvo tranquilamente tres niveles arriba. El único en salir fue él, embarazoso, mientras que los otros empleados continuaban metidos en sus propios pensamientos continuando a otros niveles más arriba.

Ahora, numerosos pasillos a su derecha, izquierda y al frente se mostraban desde el punto donde estaba parado. Los matices verdes y blancos jugaban el rol principal en esa sección, ahí se encontró de nuevo con el piso geométrico de octágonos, y por supuesto, las eternas lámparas de vidrio reflejando patrones sobre las paredes.

 **-Al frente…pero Akashi-kun, escóndete en la primera puerta que encuentres** –señaló con preocupación el zorro de fuego.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué sucede? –cuestionó mientras salía corriendo.

 **-Se acerca un individuo del Departamento de Seguridad.**

A lo largo del primer pasillo se topó con tres puertas, pero comprobando desesperado que todas estaban cerradas. De nuevo se apresuró a la puerta de la esquina del segundo pasillo encontrándola abierta, así que ingresó sin vacilar cerrándola de inmediato.

En una rápida mirada sus ojos contemplaron una espaciosa y blanca biblioteca circular. Con varios estantes cruzando el espacio, y muchos otros colgando de las paredes. Sillas y escritorios blancos dispersos por todos lados. Acentuándolo una luz muy aceptable para leer.

Al pequeño escriba le hubiera encantado reparar en más detalles del lugar, pero de súbito escuchó pasos extremadamente cerca de donde se encontraba. Así que se alejó de la puerta y corrió al primer estante más cerca, refugiándose.

Las pisadas se escuchaban muy pesada.

- _"¿Es un individuo…?"_ –se concentró en escuchar.

Y entre más se acercaba, Seijuro percibió el suelo vibrar bajo sus pies. Le daba la impresión que era un ser fuera de los estándares que ya conocía.

 _-"El doble de pasos… ¿entonces son dos?"_ –pensaba.

Y de pronto hubo mucho frío.

Sus nuevos ojos dorados brillaron con intensidad, lo que fuera que se acercara era imposible de ver con los ojos humanos.

Y cuando por fin todo estuvo en su rango de visión, observando desde la orilla del estante, vio pasar del otro lado de la puerta de papel, a "algo" tan corpulento y alto que cubría por si sólo casi todo el pasillo. Era una sombra gigantesca que se desplazaba sobre cuatro patas.

 _-"Era sólo uno después de todo."_

Era lento en exceso y su redondez no le permitía al jovencito identificar qué clase de animal sería, pero la sombra le permitió ver cuatro pares de orejas sobre la cabeza. No supo porqué, pero le pareció impactante y repugnante la silueta de ése individuo.

Sin darse cuenta, la temperatura había bajado veinte centígrados de golpe, incluso un vaho salía de su respiración. Mientras ese "algo" se aleja, se abrazó a si mismo por un momento, además de lamentar cada segundo que estaba perdiendo ahí, ocultándose.

Eso había tardado alrededor de quince minutos, hasta que el zorro dorado estuvo completamente seguro que el individuo de seguridad no vería a Akashi.

 **-Ya está lo suficientemente lejos** –aseguró Ryota en su mente.

Salió de su escondite, iba a dar el primer paso cuando de pronto una sombra cubrió al pelirrojo, justo había alguien a su espalda.

-Al fin se fue, tampoco me agradan esa clase de sujetos –dijo una voz joven escuchándose perezoso - Son "difíciles" de ver. (2)

Con lentitud el jovencito giró para ver quién le hablaba, le alarmaba el hecho que jamás lo escuchó llegar tan cerca de él. Y justo ahí, frente a él, se encontraba una persona altísima de cabello y ojos morados. Lucia joven, en una mano tenía una libreta con una pluma para escribir, y en la otra un libro de portada gruesa.

-Perdón por hablar tan de pronto –continúo– ¿Pero tú eres del Departamento de Escribas, verdad?

-…Sí –su uniforme lo delataba así que no debía mentir.

-¿Podrías traducirme algunas cosas? La receta esta muy complicada y no entiendo algunos garabatos.

-Lo lamento, pero estoy muy ocupado.

-¿Eh? Pero llevas un buen rato aquí escondido. Sólo serán unos minutos más.

Y la voz de Kise intervino de nuevo.

 **-Es mejor no levantar sospechas, Akashichi.** (3)

-" _¿Akashichi?_ "

 **-Además no ha cuestionado el porqué un escriba está tan lejos de su departamento. Traduce lo que quiere para que no haga preguntas innecesarias.**

Suspiró el jovencito humano.

-Sólo será un momento –le habla al pelimorado –¿Qué deseas que traduzca?

-¿Eh?... Qué bueno –estaba feliz, pero su tono no dejaba de escucharse perezoso.

Al instante busca en el libro que lleva, va a una página específica y lo señala para que el pequeño escriba lo traduzca.

–Es esto…-subraya un párrafo en especial –, y esta lista también –dice volteando de página.

-Esta bien –dice agoto el pelirrojo

Así, mientras Akashi hablaba y traducía, el grandote había abierto su libreta y la dejaba suspendida en el aire mientras escribía.

-Hablas muy rápido –lo corrigió una vez el ojimorado.

-Iré más lento –apretó la mandíbula disimuladamente.

Todo ése proceso le llevo alrededor de otros quince minutos más, ahora ya había perdido un total de media ahora. Casi sentía que iba a vomitar de los nervios.

-Y eso es todo.

-Gracias. La deidad pidió un pastel muy raro que jamás había escuchado. Pero ya tengo la receta.

Dicho esto, le quitó el libro a Akashi y lo devolvió a su lugar.

-Me retiro.

Realmente no le dio ni oportunidad de despedirse, olvidándose completamente de su tobillo lastimado salió corriendo directo al corredor y cruzó a la derecha sin dejar de correr.

-¿A dónde ahora? –preguntó a Kise sin poder ocultar su irritación.

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

* * *

(1) Tenis. Así le digo yo a los zapatos deportivos ^u^, lo aclaro porque también lo he visto escrito como: zapatillas.

(2) Son "difíciles" de ver…Con esta frase Atsushi (a él fue quien encontró en la biblioteca ^u^) se esta refiriendo a que son feos xD manejé un doble sentido en esta ocasión.

(3) Akashichi. Aquí Ryota ya ha reconocido a Akashi. No explicó la razones, pero dejo intrínseco que a lo largo de esas horas Akashi a demostrada fuerza y determinación a los ojos de Kise. Por eso el cambio.

* * *

 **NOTA FINAL**

¿Qué tal les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Muy simple? ¿Muy confuso? ¿Logré llevarlos por un laberinto?

Espero del fondo de mi corazón haberlo logrado TUT si pudieron sentirse a través de un laberinto de paisajes y apuros, esa es la misma sensación que acompaña a Akashi en todo momento.

Con esto puedo decirles que ya en el siguiente capítulo terminará el recorrido y comenzaré a revelar varias cosas en un dialogo, que espero, pueda ser intenso.

Dicho esto, creo que el finc le quedan alrededor de 2 capítulos más (incluyendo un epílogo). Por lo que me estoy quebrando la cabeza para darles un final decente ;)

Y por último quiero decir que, las partes en donde Kise y Akashi tienen recuerdos. Fue un momento que utilicé para demostrar que la relación de las dos parejitas es más profundo de lo que se puede apreciar, es decir, han compartido momentos felices, difíciles y aburridos; y se han conocido a través del tiempo. Por lo que incluso efímeros momentos unen sus historias como parejas ;)

¡Y ya! Sería genial que me dijeran que tal les pareció el capítulo (quizás deba mejorarlo en un aspecto y no me he dado cuenta D: todo lo que me digan es bien recibido) :D y POR SUPUESTO PODER VERLOS EN EL SIGUIENTE ¡ ¡

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER ! ! *Hace una reverencia*

¡ Hasta entonces… !


	8. Chapter 8

*Hace una reverencia*

Agradezco mucho a todos los que me han leído hasta acá.

Les traigo un poquito tarde la actualización (2 días u.u) y es el **…**

 **¡ ¡ Penúltimo Capítulo ! !**

 **PRIMERO**

Muchas gracias a **Pain-99** por su review en el capítulo anterior :D ! ! Y a todos los lectores por su tiempo y darle una oportunidad a mi fic :3

 **SEGUNDO**

 **Nota del capítulo #1:** ¡Y aquí es cuando comienzo a unir todas las anteriores pistas que dejé en los otros capítulos! Al fin se revelan algunas cosas y me dan ganas de llorar al ver el crecimiento que han tenido los personajes a lo largo de la historia (que todavía falta un poquito).

Es un capítulo un poquito más extenso con muchos altibajos que necesitaba elaborar bien, y describirlo lo mejor posible TUT espero haberlo logrado.

 **Nota del capítulo #2:** Como **"dato curioso"** el tiempo que tiene Akashi para estar en el _ala norte_ es de  10 horas. Inició a las 8:00 p.m. que es cuando inicia el _toque de queda_ y como máximo de tiempo debe terminar a las 6:00 a.m. que es cuando inicia sus labores (limpiar y desayunar). Sólo es un dato curioso ya que voy a manipular el tiempo ;)

 **Nota del capítulo #3:** Los **Tabi** son los calcetines especiales que se usan con la ropa tradicional japonesa.

Sin más…

* * *

-La Cumbre-

Capítulo 8

Ala Norte: Segunda parte.

* * *

.

Si la confianza pudiera medirse en términos de gramos, Kise no sabría cuántas toneladas había gastado ya en una sola noche. Se sentía encadenado a su despacho lujoso, que ahora no era nada más que una cárcel bonita. Saboreaba la amargura a cada segundo postrado tras un escritorio, apostando la suerte de su amor y su clan.

La aparente tranquilidad era un monstruo voraz que ya lo había engullido por completo. Su propio trabajo se acumulado uno tras otro, mientras que trataba de lidiarlo cumpliendo las expectativas. Guardar las apariencias jamás había sido tan difícil.

" _Si pudiera hacerlo él mismo._

 _Ayudar al humano._

 _Hacerse presente._

 _Brindar más poder."_

Se había repetido ya cientos de veces.

" _Ocultar los pasos del pelirrojo en el ala norte._

 _Desviar la atención de los seres sobre el chico._

 _Cumplir con su trabajo._

 _Realizar sus promesas._

 _Guiarlo en un laberinto que parecía ya un chiste."_

Cada pensamiento era repetitivo e inútil hasta cierto punto. Se observaba a si mismo e imaginaba que el "desgarrar del espacio" estaba a un solo movimiento para él. Pero el hacerlo sólo los delataría y condenaría a todos.

En ese momento recordó algo. Le pareció completamente inútil y fuera del lugar. Pero las palabras de su abuelo le llegaron en forma de memoria. Había sido justo después que declaró sus sentimientos sobre Kuroko Tetsuya, frente a su familia.

-Los sentimientos pueden ser una carga –le dijo en ése entonces su abuelo.

A Ryota le había parecido horrible lo dicho. Sólo que ahora podía sentir que quizás, sólo tal vez, estaba entiendo lo que le quiso decir en ése momento.

Porque con los sentimientos sufres, añoras y pueden hacerte cometer locuras.

-Son una responsabilidad, no sólo tuya, sino para con la otra persona –había continuado –. Pero entonces tú decides cómo actuar, y es cuando te das cuenta si todavía eres un niño o ya te has convertido en un hombre.

Y Ryota, para ser sincero, todavía no podía ubicarse a si mismo. Sus acciones y riesgos le decían que todavía era un niño, pero su convicción y disposición a cargar con las responsabilidades le decían lo contrario.

Porque así era, tenía un plan si todo fallaba. Y con este, no dejaría caer a nadie, más que a sí mismo.

Justo en ése momento, estaba cumpliendo otra de sus promesas con el _Clan Kuroko._ Estaba cuidando de Tetsuya, aunque éste lo ignorara. Pero seguía firme en su convicción de guardar silencio, deseaba ganar el corazón del ojiceleste de la manera real.

También en transcurso de esas horas, se dio cuenta que la misma fuerza y convicción que sentía, estaba con "Akashi- _kun_ " que al ver esto, pasó a ser "Akashichi".

.

* * *

 ****** MidoAka & KiKuro ******

* * *

.

Ya había transcurrido cinco horas y media desde que todo inició.

Se dobló el tobillo derecho, gruñó de dolor cerrando los ojos y apoyando la espalda en la pared más cercana hasta que mitigaran un poco las punzadas dolorosas que le recorrían toda la pierna. Desde que acompañó al Auxiliar de cabello gris, cuando fueron por los orbes, jamás tomó demasiado en cuenta el reposo que necesitaba. Siguió forzando su pie los días que le siguieron a ése, luego se lo volvió a lesionar en su carrera para hacer que Shintaro y Kotaro se conocieran y ayudarlo. Y ahora pasaba de nuevo.

El dolor lo estaba matando, la presión sobre sus hombros del tiempo y las dos metas que debía de cumplir cada vez lo llevaban un poco más a estar desesperado. Precisamente eso fue lo que lo hizo descuidarse. Sudaba mucho y le ardía el pecho.

 _-"Ya debería de haber encontrado el orbe…"_

Ya se había consumido más de la mitad del tiempo y tanto él como el zorro de fuego comenzaron a temer que el ladrón había manipulado tanto el recorrido que sólo los estuviera llevando a una carrera sin fin. Ni siquiera Hayama Kotaro en sus visiones habría podido deducirlo.

Con claro dolor en su rostro Akashi pegó su espalda a la pared más cercana y se deslizó por esta, hasta quedar sentado. Por suerte el pasillo por donde avanzaba no estaba tan concurrido, parecía ser un área de almacenes. Tampoco nadie le prestaba realmente atención.

Enseguida se quitó el tabi y las vendas de su tobillo para reemplazarlas con unas nuevas y frescas. Suspiró de alivio cuando sintió su pie liberado, pero enseguida sacó de los bolsillos de su ropa todo lo que había tomado de su habitación antes de salir.

Colocó una pequeña compresa _-_ fría sujetándola con nuevas vendas. Gruñó y apretó fuerte los dientes mientras realizaba el proceso. Y luego colocó de regreso el tabi para volver a colocarse de pie. Todo eso se lo había dejado Midorima desde la primera vez que se había lesionado.

 **-¿Cómo te encuentras, Akashichin?**

-Todo esta bien –mintió.

Si alguien le preguntara porqué estaba haciendo todo esto, Akashi podría darle una respuesta directa y concisa. Podría explicar todos sus motivos y qué era lo que pretendía con ello. Diría que el dolor y el esfuerzo sólo eran dificultades obvias en la elección de decidió tomar.

Pero entonces, su cerebro pragmático y seguro, le señalaría burlonamente que esa no era toda la razón. Le diría que el ardor en su pecho no sólo se debía al cansancio, que la desesperación no era exclusividad del corto tiempo, y le diría que su respuesta tiene un hueco enorme que tiene claramente ante sus ojos. Y entonces se burlaría de él declarando que ni el propio Akashi Seijuro puede darle, al completo, un nombre a su _razón_.

Le explotaría en el rostro sin piedad la verdad sobre sus arrebatos, su angustia y sus deseos. Le demostraría que su victoria, por primera vez, no se debía a la obligación de ser un _Akashi._ Y entonces se daría cuenta que había dejado de ser el heredero, tan sólo para ser "Seijuro".

Y era esto lo que Seijuro deseaba, era "eso" por lo que su persona se estaba esforzando tanto. Y era por ello que el muchachito, a pesar de no ganar nada para si mismo después de esto, no podía permitirse perder.

Porque el fracaso no sólo lo llevaría a _desaparecer_ en ése mundo. El fallo lo llevaría a decepcionar a un amigo, a la ineptitud de no cumplir su parte del trato con alguien que confío a ciegas en él. El fracasar le arrebataría la oportunidad de volver a ver Shiori. Y el fallarle a Shintaro sería lo más doloroso que se negaba a experimentar.

Y era entonces cuando se daba cuenta que su respuesta estaba a medias. Era justamente ése vacío que todavía no podía nombrar, a pesar de poder explicarlo.

.

* * *

 ****** MidoAka & KiKuro ******

* * *

.

Sus pasos eran torpes tratando de ser ligeros, esta vez cruzaba por un pasillo que estaba cubierto por cortinas blancas y rojas. Y de lado a lado, habían jarrones inmensos con una abundante corona de flores coronándolos, por lo que el olor era muy fuerte. En el techo descansaban pequeñas lámparas en forma de esferas que lanzaban un patrón el suelo haciendo lucir a la madera tallada.

Cerró los ojos soportando una oleada de dolor que nació desde su pie.

Ahora los corredores se le hacían demasiado largos, interminables. El pecho le ardía por el esfuerzo, además ya debería estar buscando al doctor de los recuerdos de Midorima.

 **-A la izquierda, Akashichi**. **Encontrarás un atajo en la esquina de ése corredor.**

Cruzó a su izquierda mientras se secaba el sudor con la manga de su uniforme, recibiéndolo otro corredor idéntico al que dejaba atrás. Por un instante trató de avanzar más rápido, pero sólo sirvió para que se diera cuenta de la poca movilidad que tenía en el pie.

Al llegar al atajo chasqueó la lengua al ver que eran escaleras.

-¿No se encuentra un elevar cercano? –preguntó en su mente.

 **-No lo hay. Lo siento.**

Contuvo la respiración y comenzó a subir, apoyando una mano en la pared del estrecho corredor. Sólo que, cuando iba a medio camino, resbaló. Akashi trató de girar para no caer de espalda todo lo que ya había avanzado, apenas y lo logró, pero cayó fuerte de sentón sobre el escalón. La cara le ardió por la vergüenza y trató de levantarse lo más rápido que pudo, ya que un grupo de mujeres venía en dirección contraría y al verlo parecieron querer ayudarlo. Akashi dio las gracias cuando pasaron a su lado y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

Al llegar a la cima de la escalera notó que su pierna izquierda, la que había resbalado, tenía algunos rasguños también. Simplemente por el bochorno no lo notó antes. Por lo menos su otro pie no había topado contra nada.

Entonces se fijó en un pasillo lleno únicamente de colores azul, desde los más oscuros a los más pálidos. Paredes, suelo y piso lucían en degradaciones de matices que le recordaban a las olas del agua.

- **Sigue al frente.**

Y frente a su vista se encontraba por primera vez con un corredor que parecía ser una rampa bastante inclinada. A su derecha e izquierda lucían normales. Así que debía ser un lugar especial.

Además, el pelirrojo notó que la gran masa de personas que avanzaban apurados sólo iban de lado a lado. El pasillo al frente estaba vacío pero claramente iba a dar con un arco muy elaborado. No tenía cortina, se le hizo extraño ése hecho, pero tampoco podía ver nada desde su posición.

Así, utilizando los ojos dorados comenzó a internarse en el nudo de personas que iban y venían. Apenas era un pequeño tramo para llegar al frente pero recibió varios golpes y empujones. Incluso estaba seguro que después tendría un lindo moretón en la mejilla izquierda.

Cuando al fin llegó al otro extremo, se sujetó rápido de la pared y comenzó a subir por el raro pasillo. Apenas dio un par de pasos y volvió a sentir una ola de dolor desde su tobillo. Apretó los dientes, y apoyándose en el muro con una mano, trató de subir lo mejor que pudo.

Era tan largo y ancho como los otros corredores pero inclinado como no había visto a ninguno. Además, éste estaba tapizado con una alfombra real de color blanca, por lo que sus pasos se sentían suaves. Aún así, el imprimir cierto peso sobre su pierna derecha le causaba dolor, y todavía más cuando debía de empujarse hacia arriba.

Tanto que a medio camino volvió a deslizarse por la pared y sentarse.

Respiraba muy rápido y volvió a cercarse el sudor del rostro con la manga de su uniforme blanco, que ahora ya estaba muy sucio.

- **Akashichi, ésta es una de las últimas paradas de hizo el ladrón.**

-Es buena noticia… -respondió agotado, mas por compromiso que por las ganas de ser educado.

-"Pero luego podré ir con mi propia meta" –se alentó a si mismo.

Apoyándose de la pared, se colocó de pie en un solo impulso utilizando únicamente la pierna izquierda y avanzó el resto que le faltaba. Y cuando estaba a punto de llegar, giró apenas un instante hacia atrás, viendo a la masa de gente con atuendos multicolor ir de lado a lado sin siquiera reparar en el corredor, o rampa, alfombrado.

Al volver su vista el frente, lo recibió un arco de mármol con dos columnas lado a lado. Akashi pasó por éste, y su vista se encontró con una única laguna enorme. El agua era tan transparente que se veían las piedras al fondo. Estaba a mucho niveles arriba, pero ver un paisaje así le hacia sentir que apenas estaba en el primer piso.

Tanto abarcaba la laguna que apenas dejaba un pequeño espacio de medio metro en las cuatro orillas.

No había ni una sola flor, ni telas, ni lámparas. Y a pesar de todo el lugar estaba muy iluminado. Todo era tan sencillo salvo un detalle.

Justo en medio de la laguna había una estatua enorme de un elefante azul. Estaba sentado de la manera que lo haría un humano y sus patas posteriores estaban bajo el agua. En la superficie sobresalía un abdomen ancho en el cual fue esculpida la forma de una tela que cubría al enorme cuerpo. Tanto la posición de las patas delanteras como la trompa daban la sensación que el elefante de piedra estaba pensando. Y sus grandes orejas parecían suspendidas tranquilamente en el tiempo.

El elefante azul parecía apenas haber sido esculpido ayer.

.

* * *

 ****** MidoAka & KiKuro ******

* * *

 **.**

Akashi se acercó unos pasos a la orilla de la laguna, viendo que era bastante profunda y trató de ver hacia todos lados para buscar una puerta. Pero era un cuarto cerrado, salvo por el arco en que pasó.

-¿Hacia dónde ahora? –preguntó a Kise.

Esperó unos segundos, pero no hubo contestación.

De pronto escuchó el sonido de agua siendo agitada y avanzó trastrabillando lo más rápido que pudo hacia un costado en donde vio, justo atrás del elefante, a un individuo de cara larga. Estaba leyendo, sentado en el borde y con los pies sumergidos en el agua.

Era la primera vez que Seijuro se topaba con un ser de rostro largo y pálido en el ala norte. Una alegría llenó el pecho del pelirrojo que avanzó con cuidado por el borde para verlo más de cerca.

El individuo pareció notarlo al fin, elevando su mirada del libro. Y cuando vio al muchachito, lo primero que notó fue su mirada dispar. Un ojo dorado y otro rojo.

Lo saludó con una sonrisa.

-Quisiera preguntarle algo –habló Akashi elevó un poco su tonó de voz.

Como contestación, el individuo hizo un ademán con la mano para que se acercara.

El joven escriba palideció un poco al pensar que podría caer al agua. El borde apenas tenía la anchura de medio metro. Pero la alegría que sentía de encontrar a un doctor le era mucho más apremiante.

Avanzó con la espalda pegada a la pared y resintiendo a cada paso su tobillo inflamado. Incluso algunas veces se detuvo sintiendo que caería, pero volvía a estar firme y continuaba.

Le tomó eternos minutos, a su parecer, pero al final llegó a una cercanía bastante prudente.

-Deseo hacerle una pregunta…-

Pero antes que siguiera, el individuo de rostro largo levantó la mano deteniendo su pregunta amablemente. Había sido un gesto tan suave que no le ofendió en lo absoluto.

-Podrías caerte. Toma asiento, así será más fácil hablar. No te preocupes por el agua… –y una voz amable y hermosa había salido de ése individuo

Por un instante fue chocante ése hecho porque su apariencia, a los ojos humanos, descuadrada mucho con la voz. . Incluso tenía un acento que lo delataba como una persona muy culta, a pesar que sus palabras fueran sencillas.

-¿Aquí es muy agradable, no crees?

Con dificultada, el pelirrojo volvió a deslizarse por la pared y quedó sentado de una manera muy incómoda con las piernas flexionadas. De pronto, se escuchó una sonrisa divertida y amable.

-No te preocupes por el agua –había vuelto a repetir.

Incluso con los tabi puestos, el jovencito humano dejó caer sus pies dentro de la laguna que le cubrió hasta casi las rodillas. Ahora quedando sentado de la misma manera que ése doctor. Luego, apenas y lanzó un vistazo a su uniforme que nada le importaba ya.

Pero en el proceso, se llevó la sorpresa al ver sus propios ojos en el reflejo. Ya sólo uno era dorado.

-¿ _Kise_? –volvió a preguntar en su mente pero no hubo respuesta de nuevo.

Comenzó a temer que los poderes temporales estuvieran desapareciendo. Seijuro calculaba que ya había pasado poco más de seis hora en ése momento, aún necesitaría de la guía del zorro de fuego.

-¿Qué era lo que querías preguntar? –y de nuevo esa voz que descuadraba con su dueño.

Era como escuchar a un joven-sabio. Le recordaba a la serenidad de un monje, como leyó que existieron una vez.

-¿Es usted un doctor, cierto?

-Podría decirse que lo soy.

"Que ambiguo" pensó el pelirrojo pero decidió continuar la conversación:

-¿Entonces podría indicarme dónde encontrar a un doctor que pueda tener problemas de visión? Quizás haya sufrido un accidente hace poco.

-¿Tiene ese doctor algo de especial?

-Puede tener la clave para ayudar a un amigo. Así que deseo hablar con él.

-En el ala norte se encuentran alrededor de ocho mil doctores dispersos por todo el lugar.

-¿Cómo? …pero usted es el primero que miro.

-Eso es extraño… -fue lo único que comentó guardando su libro y colocándolo a un lado suyo – Así que tenga un ojo herido…-susurró.

-Cualquier pista me servirá.

-Veo que lo buscas con desesperación, joven escriba.

Por supuesto, su uniforme lo delataba. Pero al pensar en ello, se dio cuenta que esta era la primera vez que veía a otro individuo portando un uniforme. Todos en el ala norte no se ajustaban a esa regla.

-Tengo el tiempo limitado –continúo Seijuro–. Además todavía tengo que encontrar algo que fue robado.

-¿Quizás sea el orbe?

Y entonces hubo un pequeño silencio.

-¿Por qué supone que es eso?

-Bueno, debe ser algo muy importante como para que un zorro de fuego te esté ayudando ¿cierto?

Al instante eleva una mano saludando directamente al único ojo dorado que le había quedado al jovencito.

 **-¡Akashichi! ¡Ése tipo es peligroso!**

La voz reanudada de Ryota le había golpeado de súbito, se escuchaba asustado, demasiado. Tanto que hizo que el jovencito cerrara los ojos un momento.

Y desde su despacho, Ryota sentía temblar sus manos. Podía percibir claramente que ése sujeto lo estaba viendo a través del ojo dorado que le quedaba al escriba. Desde que Seijuro pisó la alfombra blanca su comunicación había sido claramente cortada, y Kise trató con más fuerza de comunicarse con él, a expensas de ser descubierto. Pero era bloqueado. Tan sólo pudo volver a hablarle cuando ése sujeto se lo permitió.

-¿Quién es usted?

Cuestionó Akashi, precavido y con la guardia en alto. El hechizo de tranquilidad que parecía reinar en la laguna se había roto por completo, ahora sólo quedaba una incomodidad palpable, a pesar que el exterior continuaba sin ningún cambio.

-Puedo ser muchas personas…- dijo el sujeto de rostro largo.

Y de la nada, como una ilusión, la forma física del individuo cambió lentamente. Y ahora lucía idéntico a Midorima Shintaro.

Akashi sintió arcadas.

-Después hablaremos seriamente de esto, Akashi. No fue justo que no me dijeras nada de esto –dijo con una voz idéntica, incluso imitando el ademán de arreglarse los anteojos.

Pero no terminó ahí. Enseguida la silueta se borró dejando en su lugar una más pequeña. Una con cabellera celeste.

-Kise-san ¿de verdad piensas que estas haciendo lo mejor y lo más justo? –la voz de Kurokochi.

Desde la distancia, Ryota también sintió unas tremendas ganas de vomitar.

-Muy bien, ahora que ya he obtenido la atención de ambos… –y de nuevo volvió a tomar la apariencia de un individuo de rostro largo– …Quizás debería comenzar con las preguntas indicadas, joven Akashi –lo llamó directamente por su nombre.

Ése sujeto lo sabía todo.

 **-¡¿Eres tú el ladrón del orbe, cierto?!**

La voz de Kise retumbó fuerte y clara por todo el salón, no sólo en la mente del escriba, era como si estuviera junto con ellos.

En verdad nadie se esperaba que el ladrón pudiera seguir dentro del palacio, era tan simple como que, cada ser ahí, tenía un propósito. Todos ocupaban un lugar. Un "extra" tarde o temprano sería descubierto.

Con respecto al orbe, cuando Hayama afirmó que el objeto seguía dentro del palacio, aclaró las sospechas de Kise. Algo tan poderoso no podía salir de La Cumbre sin ser notado. Hubiera sucedido un desbalance idéntico a cuando tembló hace tiempo.

-Sí, lo soy –dijo el individuo son una gran sonrisa y una expresión inocente.

Enseguida, el ser de rostro largo hizo un ademán apuntando al agua y con un ligero movimiento de un solo dedo hizo que, de los cimientos de la estatua del elefante, saliera flotando tranquilamente una esfera que surcó la laguna. Con tanta tranquilidad que parecía un juego.

Luego, llegó a los pies del ladrón el cual la tomó entre sus manos como si sostuviera un juguete. A Seijuro le recordó a un balón de vóleibol, pero el interior del orbe parecía estar hecho de nubes azules y moradas jugando a mezclarse, acompañados de destellos que lucían como estrellas.

Era la primera vez que miraba un orbe. Antes sólo pudo escucharlos en un sonido igual al acero. Pero ahora que lo veía lucia muy ligero y frágil.

 **-¡¿Quién eres?! –** preguntó de nuevo la voz de Ryota revotando por todas partes.

-Eso no es de importancia, hay preguntas mucho más esenciales que esa –contesto con una voz muy agradable y calmada.

- **Entonces… -** trató que tranquilizarse el zorro dorado– **¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué meter a un clan entero en problemas?**

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta –dijo complacido– Dime Ryota Kise ¿por qué haces todo esto?

- **Para salvar al Clan Kuroko.**

-Esa no es una respuesta del todo sincera –señaló tranquilo.

- **…para ayudar a Kuroko Tetsuya.**

-¡Muy bien! –alabó el ser de rostro largo– Y dime, si eso no hubiera sucedido ¿habrías ayudado a éste muchacho a encontrar al doctor que desesperadamente necesita hallar?

- **…yo…es posible que no –** contestó con dificultad.

-Tengo otra pregunta ¿por qué solicitaste que primero se buscara el orbe? El joven Akashi también tenía la misma desesperación por su problema, igual que tú.

- **…yo…**

Y de pronto intervino Akashi que se había quedado callado analizando la conversación de esos dos.

-A mi no me importó ése detalle si con ello me ayudaba con mi objetivo –contestó el pelirrojo.

- **Akashichi, esta bien, contestaré…Lo hice porque prioricé mi problema al suyo. Por egoísta. Lo lamento.**

-Muy bien a ambos. Respuestas sinceras –volvió a decir con alegría el ladrón–. Todavía tengo una pregunta más para ti, Ryota Kise… ¿has aprendido algo?

- **¿…A que te refieres?**

-Lo dejaré más claro… ¿Qué hubieras hecho si el pequeño escriba reusaba tu oferta, es decir, no venía a buscar el orbe?

- **…Hubiera estado completamente perdido. Quizás pude haber convencido a alguien más…pero ahora me doy cuenta que no hubiera funcionado.**

-Tienes mucho que agradecer ¿no te parece?

- **Por supuesto.**

-Y ahora, zorro de fuego, pregunto de nuevo: ¿has aprendido algo? "Akashi-kun" y ahora "Akashichi" seguro lo quieren escuchar.

 **-…nadie es insignificante.**

Y con dichas palabras, el ladrón saltó de alegría en su lugar.

-Todo ese dolor y frustración que has sentido no hubieran servido de nada si no aprendías algo, zorro dorado –contestó con un tono un poco más serio pero sin dejar de ser amable–. Ahora hablaré con el joven escriba, permanece en silencio por favor.

Dicho esto, claramente la atención del ladrón recayó sobre el jovencito pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué Midorima Shintaro? –preguntó directamente a Akashi.

-Porque es mi mejor amigo. Además, deseo ayudarlo ahora que puedo, como él me ayudó cuando ni siquiera me conocía.

-Buena respuesta. Ahora dime ¿si él fuera un completo extraño, lo ayudarías también?

-Para ser sincero…lo dudo.

En ese momento el ladrón suspiró. Pensando que el chiquillo pelirrojo sería más difícil que el muchachito rubio.

-Conozco el mundo de los humanos. Es tan podrido que no me extraña en lo absoluto que jamás hayas aprendido esa clase de valores.

-He aprendido mucho estando aquí.

-Y no lo dudo –dijo el ladrón sin sonreír pero con los ojos alegres– ¿Qué harás después si cumples tu meta? Es decir, el aspirante a doctor recordará su vida y podrá regresar a su mundo. Pero tú, en parte, has hecho todo esto pensando que se irá contigo ¿Qué tal si no es así?

-Si Shintaro…no fuera humano –algo en su pecho dolió–, no tendría más remedio. Igual lo ayudaría.

En ese momento el sujeto de rostro largo pareció pensar un momento esa respuesta. Pero pudo ver tristeza en los ojos dispares.

-Eres sincero –sentenció ahora con una sonrisa un poco triste– ¿Y ya sabes como regresar a tu mundo?

-Todavía no. Pero ya encontré el orbe, puedo encontrar la manera de regresar.

-Vaya –se acomoda en su lugar– Ahora ¿Qué harás para conseguir las memorias de tu amigo?

-Todavía tengo varias horas para encontrar al doctor.

-Oh, es verdad.

Y enseguida, dentro del libro que tenía a la par, sacó un pequeño parche y se lo enseñó al pelirrojo.

-El joven Hayama Kotaro…no hubiera podido encontrarme jamás si yo no se lo hubiese permitido ¿ya se han dado cuenta de ése hecho, ustedes dos?

De súbito un vacío llenó los estómagos tanto de Seijuro como de Ryota.

-Lo del parche sólo era un disfraz más. Estaba jugando –señala tranquilamente– Por cierto, no se enojen contra el chico Hayama después de esto. Cuando me "encontró" le pedí que no les revelara esto. Lo hice con la única intensión de saber cuánto se esforzarían cada uno por la persona que querían, además, de saber si podrían olvidar sus diferencias.

-Un momento –habló algo confuso Akashi– ¿Entonces eres tú también el que atendió a Shintaro en la enfermería hace tres años?

-Lo soy –dijo con orgullo–. En esa ocasión me aburría mucho, cuando de pronto escuché las habladurías sobre un caso raro sobre un empleado nuevo en el palacio. Así que fui a ver.

-¿Qué quiere decir con un: caso raro?

-Eso podría contestártelo el propio Midorima –dijo viendo directamente a los ojos dispares–. Claro, si llegara a recordar –puntualizó pareciendo una sátira.

Akashi tan sólo suspiró cerrando los ojos unos segundos, concentrándose, y luego regresando su mirada al falso doctor.

-¿Puedes devolverle sus recuerdos?

-Sabía que me pedirías eso. Pero no es tan fácil como piensas.

-¿Qué debo de hacer? –preguntó sin rodeos.

-Eh… -el ladrón se lo pensó por primera vez– Pero sabes, también podría decirte la clave para volver a tu mundo ¿no te interesaba eso también?

Trampa.

-Mucho, me interesa demasiado. Pero también me interesa demasiado la memoria de Midorima.

-¿Y si te diera a escoger?

-Estoy aquí por un propósito. Si tuviera que buscarte de nuevo para saber la segunda respuesta lo volvería a hacer.

-Ciertamente me dan envidia los corazones jóvenes –suspiró el ladrón –, tan inocentes que creen que pueden comerse el mundo de un solo bocado. Realmente su ingenuidad les deja pensar que las cosas podrían ser tan fáciles como lo imaginan.

Apenas terminó de hablar el individuo de rostro largo, la mirada de éste se posó sobre el agua y todo quedó en un largo silencio. Incluso, por un instante, Akashi tuvo la sensación que el tiempo se ralentizaba. Únicamente el agua ondeando le indicaba lo contrario.

La laguna era muy profunda, sentado en la orilla le cubría hasta casi las rodillas, pero se miraba que habían varios metros más hasta tocar el fondo.

.

Ese silencio duró alrededor de cinco minutos.

.

-Veremos si lo mereces –por fin rompió la calma el ladrón en un susurro.

-¿Puedes devolverle su memoria a Shintaro? –insistió, pero con una voz más calmada.

-Sí puedo. Pero todavía no tengo el suficiente poder para hacerlo completamente solo. Eso me tomará alrededor de doce milenios más. Por ahora necesito de un equivalente para lograrlo.

- **Akashichi, suena a trampa.**

-Por favor, déjanos hablar –le dijo a Kise con cierto tono de regaño el ladrón.

-Si es un equivalente, necesitas una memoria ¿correcto? –pregunta el joven escriba.

-No del todo, únicamente necesito un recuerdo lo suficientemente fuerte que pueda desencadenar el resto de su memoria. Pero éste recuerdo, debe ser el más valioso que tenga el individuo en todo lo que ha vivido. Es decir, necesito que sacrifiques tu recuerdo más amado para intercambiarlo con uno del joven Midorima.

-Lo mas amado… -susurró.

-Sólo será un recuerdo en específico. Pero te advierto: incluso el sentimiento de ése momento, que lo hace especial, también será arrancado. Precisamente la intensidad del recuerdo es lo que desencadena el regreso de las otras memorias. Así que una parte de ti quedará "vacío".

- **Un momento** –dice Kise importándole poco otro regaño– **¿Podría dejar de sentir** _ **felicidad**_ **, por ejemplo?**

El falso doctor suspira por la interrupción, pero ocultamente le agrada que el zorro esté interviniendo por el bien del muchachito pelirrojo.

-Si el sentimiento es de _felicidad_ –explica–, entonces eso quiere decir que ése es su momento plenamente feliz. Olvidará y perderá la dicha de ése instante. Pero la esencia de la _felicidad_ no se puede borrar de una persona. Con el paso del tiempo se recuperará.

-¿Qué sucederá después de eso? –ahora es Akashi quién pregunta.

-Podrás seguir con tu vida de forma normal, pero ése punto quedará en blanco sin remedio –suspiró–. Dime ¿vale la pena?

Y de pronto el mundo de Seijuro se estremeció en una mezcla de distintos miedos. El recuerdo más valioso que tenía hasta ahora se derivaba de cuando fue arrancado de una vida vacía, donde lo único que se esperaba de él es que fuera absoluto. No había cabida para el error y los impulsos. Fue su época más solitaria y gris. No era más que el heredero obligado a cumplir expectativas.

Y luego había aparecido su mamá, arrancándolo de una vida miserable para llevárselo a su nuevo hogar. Incluso se había derrumbado a llorar como un bebé cuando se dio cuenta que no era una mentira.

Varios años habían pasado ya de eso, pero seguía siendo tan fuerte e importante ése hecho, que podía describirlo como si hubiera sucedido ése mismo día. El alivio y la plena felicidad vinieron acompañados de los brazos de Shiori mientras lo consolaba, para que dejara de llorar. Había dejado de ser únicamente un títere.

-¿Qué recuerdo sería? –preguntó con miedo a confirmar lo que ya sabía.

-¿Eso importa si se trata de la memoria completa del joven Midorima?

No, no importa. Y lo sabía bien. Precisamente por eso se sentía tan mal el estar sintiendo miedo justo ahora.

-Acepto –salió su voz rasposa.

-¿Estas seguro? –preguntó el ladrón.

-Shintaro estuvo a punto de sacrificar su vida por mi, cuando todavía yo era un extraño. Un recuerdo no se compara a eso.

-Es bueno escuchar eso –dice el falso doctor aceptando la respuesta.

A continuación, el ser de rostro largo coloca toda su atención sobre su puño derecho. El cual brilló un segundo, y luego al abrirlo, se mostraba una diminuta mota blanca. Era del tamaño de un único arroz.

-…Pero sabes joven Akashi –comienza el ladrón–, debido a que todavía eres muy joven es fácil adivinar tu recuerdo más preciado, sencillamente porque no has vivido lo suficiente. Si fueras un poco más adulto, sería más doloroso perder tu recuerdo más amado. Porque los recuerdos de la niñez raramente son rememorados por los adultos.

Dicho esto, el individuo extendió el brazo que tenía en la mano la mota blanca, pero todavía sin entregárselo por completo al jovencito escriba. Y dio sus indicaciones:

\- Cuando sostengas éste pequeño arroz, por si solo se encargará de absorber el recuerdo y sentimiento al instante. Luego de eso, el joven Midorima sólo tendrá que sostenerla también y uno de sus recuerdos volverá de golpe. Eso bastará para que el resto de su memoria se desencadene.

-¿Sólo eso sucederá?

-Es posible que sea un choque para tu amigo, así que sería normal si pierde la conciencia por unas horas. Pero luego despertará con una mente muy lúcida.

Sin más, ahora fue el brazo de Akashi que se extendió en dirección al camino que el ladrón había dejado a medias. Pero de nuevo el de rostro largo empuñó su mano y volvió a preguntarle:

-¿Estas seguro? Será un recuerdo muy hermoso.

-Lo estoy.

Al parecer ése tipo de cosas incluso podía colocar triste a un individuo tan extraño como ése, el cual dibujó una sonrisa melancólica al escuchar la respuesta decidida del joven humano. Y comentó por última vez antes de entregarle la mota blanca:

-En medio de todo esto –dijo el ladrón–, puedo decirte que tienes suerte. Puedo ver un nuevo recuerdo y sentimiento que desplaza a tu infancia y deja paso al adulto en que te convertirás. Pero eres inconsciente de ello, ni siquiera puedes darle nombre. Y eso hace que sea imposible de robar… Ya que si tú mismo no sabes que lo tienes ¿entonces como robártelo?

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Akashi.

- **Por favor, no** –era Kise.

-…Al parecer, tu nuevo amigo sí lo ha entendido –señala al aire refiriéndose a la voz del zorro que rebotaba por todo el salón.

- **No se lo digas. No se lo arrebates** –se escuchaba triste y preocupado.

-No soy un ser despiadado como para hacerlo. Descuida Ryota Kise. Sólo una cosa más…

Acto seguido, el ladrón extiende su otro brazo y le entrega primero el orbe en las propias manos a Akashi. El cual lo coloca en su regazo de inmediato.

-Sólo hace falta que entreguen el orbe a cualquier superior. Yo me encargaré de limpiar todo el lio que se ha formado –aclara a ambos el falso doctor.

 **-Así lo haré**.

Y al final el puño derecho del ladrón se vuelve a abrir. Y la mota blanca, del tamaño de un arroz, pasó a la mano del pelirrojo.

Akashi lo sostuvo con fuerza temiendo a que se le escapara empuñando la mano enseguida y llevándolo a su pecho, como resguardándolo celosamente. Al instante, un pequeño brillo, de muchos, se opacó y desapareció silenciosamente de los ojos del joven escriba. Como arrastrado por el aire.

Después de eso hubo un silencio, en que tanto el ladrón como el zorro dorado prefirieron no decir nada. Tan sólo aguardaron el tiempo que fuera necesario. Para ellos no había sido más que el acto de agarrar la mota blanca. Pero para el jovencito era otra historia.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que por fin la mirada roja y dorada volvió a elevarse. Y cuando lo hizo, mostró un rostro triste. No lloraba ni se quedaba, más bien parecía resignado pero tranquilo.

-Sólo me queda decir una cosa más –agrega el ladrón de largo rostro –. Cuando el joven Midorima recobre la memoria, él podrá decirte cómo regresar a tu mundo. A veces, las respuestas las tenemos enfrente de nuestro rostro, pero no sabemos mirarlas hasta cuando se nos ha sacudido el mundo.

-…Eso suena bien –salió la voz cansada de Seijuro–. Es un alivio, ya no tendré que hacer otro viaje igual para saber la solución a eso.

-No será tan fácil –sentencia –. Por todo lo que has hecho obtuviste la oportunidad de recobrar sus recuerdos. Pero todavía no has demostrado ser merecedor de regresar a tu mundo.

-Estaré bien. Gracias por decírmelo.

Enseguida, el ladrón desapareció sumergiéndose en la laguna, sin dejar rastro alguno. Jamás tocó el fondo.

De súbito, ambos ojos de Akashi volvieron a ser dorados y delante suyo se formó al instante un desgarre del tiempo.

 **-¡Akashichi!**

Y el pelirrojo saltó a través la ruptura.

.

* * *

 ****** MidoAka & KiKuro ******

* * *

 **.**

El despacho del zorro de fuego se sentía frío. Kise estaba parado frente al joven pelirrojo el cual se miraba cabizbajo y demasiado callado. No deseaba hacerle una pregunta idiota, pero tampoco encontraba una manera de sacarlo de su mutismo.

Frente a él, únicamente veía a un muchachito triste. Traía la ropa sucia, con el traje mojado hasta las rodillas, desaliñado y en extremo agotado.

Hasta que fue el propio Akashi quien elevó la mirada en silencio y le entregó el orbe a Ryota directamente en las manos.

-El pacto de parte de ambos se ha cumplido. Me marcho –rompió el silencio casi en un susurro.

-Akashichi, yo... –pero no pudo seguir–. Gracias.

Después de eso el pelirrojo dio media vuelta y retornando el horrible dolor del tobillo, comenzó a salir a paso lento del recinto.

-Akashichi, haré una abertura de inmediato directo a tu dormitorio.

-No gracias. Me es difícil caminar… pero quiero estar solo.

Que victoria más agridulce.

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Nota final #1:** Ahora queda claro el porque escribí "Fragmentos de Memoria" en los anteriores capítulos :D esa historia de trasfondo toma mucho peso en la decisión de Akashi. Y también saque algunas referencias. Quizás a algunos pudo no gustarles esas partes u.u … pero eran necesarias para poder medir el peso de éste capítulo y que no era tan sencillo como lucia.

 **Nota final #2:** ¿Recuerdan que al inicio de la historia mencioné que los personajes tenían la apariencia/edad que en **Arco de Teiko**? ;) Bueno, aquí se deja ver la razón de porqué lo hice así. Pero todavía queda un poco de explicación sobre eso ;)

 **Nota final #3:** Quedan algunos cabos sueltos para el siguiente capítulo y algunos detalles que no se dejaron ver a simple vista (de éste mismos capítulo), nos lo dirán los propios personajes después. Depende de que tan extenso salga, es posible que incluya de una vez el epílogo ;)

 **! Y por último !**

¿Qué tal les ha parecido el capítulo? TUT

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. A mi me gustó mucho el resultado final y la manera que todo se fue hilando. Eso sí, me dejó con un sentimiento agridulce TUT Pero me gustaría saber qué tal les pareció :D dudas y sugerencias por supuesto que también ;D

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Hasta entonces…


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola! Último capítulo *o* …lo sé…la semana pasado no publiqué y ésta vengo tarde u.u sólo pude avisarle a una personita, pero en resumen: he estado enferma T.T

 **PRIMERO**

¡Muchas gracias a **Pain-99** por su comentario y a **Himiko-chan** por sus palabras en los capítulos anteriores! ¡Me hacen muy feliz! :D …y claro, a todas las demás personitas que leen y por llegar hasta aquí ;)

 **SEGUNDO**

 **¡Es un capítulo larguísimo**! Se los advierto *.* incluso pensé que sería algo corto y hasta podría colocar de una vez el epílogo (como mencioné en el capítulo anterior), pero cuando me di cuenta, la cantidad de cosas que faltaban por decir me superó. Incluso pensé en dividirlo en 2 parte, pero entonces se perdía la atmosfera y ritmo que trataba de lograr, así que lo dejé como esta. (Casi es un capítulo doble).

 **TERCERO**

Que todavía falta el epílogo xD (no será tan corto como sólo un párrafo o largo como un capítulo)…pero puedo adelantarles que será 100% en el mundo Cyberpunk. Además sé que hay personitas que no les gustan los epílogos. Por eso lo mencionó, así podrían quedarse sólo con éste capítulo final. Pero eso sí ;D todavía tengo una que otra sorpresita para esa partecita que me sigue rondando la cabeza, obligándome a ser escrita *.* … xD

Sin más…

* * *

-La Cumbre-

Capítulo 9

Desde el principio.

* * *

.

Finalmente llegó al dormitorio de escribas. Su tobillo punzaba de dolor, y en la sección de los dormitorios, las sombras danzaban creadas por alguna luz dispersa en alguna esquina. Incluso los sonidos se escuchaban distantes.

Así era mejor, nadie podría ver su expresión solitaria, vacía.

Atrás había quedado el laberinto del despacho del zorro dorado y los bulliciosos corredores donde el trabajo en La Cumbre jamás se detenía. Respiró hondo.

Con lentitud deslizó la puerta de papel, y al ver al interior donde todos dormían, le daba la sensación de no saber qué hacer ahora. La lógica le suplicaba dormir, pero por alguna razón, no quería.

El viaje al ala norte le había consumido siete horas y media, incluso llegó antes de su tiempo límite de diez horas. Pero ahora se le hacía difícil medir el tiempo que habló con el falso doctor, por instantes le pareció muy largo, y por otros demasiado corto.

Fue como estar en un recinto fuera del tiempo. Uno que quizás jamás existió, y a la vez, fue tan real como él mismo. Después de todo, parecía que los demás empleados ignoraban el salón.

Frunció el entrecejo moviendo la cabeza, no deseaba recordar por ahora.

Pero, resignado a una mente intranquila, suspiró. Decidió que sería mejor tomar una ducha. Así, retrocedió un paso y cerró la puerta en silencio. En el proceso, el agua le ayudó a comprender una verdad absoluta: no deseaba saber de nada, pero tampoco en ningún instante, se arrepentía de nada. Entre tanto, en ningún instante, soltaba la mota blanca.

Al regresar, desechó el uniforme que traía y tomó uno nuevo, se dijo a si mismo que después podría inventar alguna excusa. Luego, con sumo cuidado, guardó la mota del tamaño de un arroz, dentro del bolsillo que quedaba cerca de su corazón.

Enseguida y casi a ciegas, trastrabilló hasta llegar a su futón, teniendo el mayor cuidado de no despertar a alguien. Y cuando levantó las sábanas, la figura de aire que creó Kise a su imagen y que imitaba su respiración, se desvaneció en un susurro.

Al parecer, nadie se dio cuenta que faltaba.

Sin más, se dejó caer rendido, pero mientras cerraba los ojos, el sentimiento de _vacío_ se acentuó. Quizás por eso no deseaba descansar. Sin duda, el recuerdo que le había sido "arrancado" siempre tuvo un peso en su vida, aunque jamás lo notó. Así, se quedó dormido con la sensación de un _sinsabor_.

Fue como la sensación de flotar, fría, pero que apenas pasó de una hora.

.

* * *

 ****** MidoAka & KiKuro ******

* * *

.

-¡Ak…! ¡Akas..!

Y entonces despertó con la voz de Shintaro llamándolo. Abrió los ojos de golpe, alarmado y sentándose con movimientos torpes. Apenas y pudo girar al lado derecho donde se encontraba el peliverde arrodillado, lanzándole preguntas.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Akashi?! –preguntó exaltado.

-Shintaro… –no entendía.

En el letargo y entre parpadeos, el pelirrojo apenas logró darse cuenta que también el resto del dormitorio estaba vacío.

-Estaba despertando cuando un Auxiliar me avisó que estabas herido y tenía que venir de inmediato –soltó rápido y de golpe.

Y efectivamente, ahí estaba Midorima. Akashi lo vio atento. Shintaro estaba despeinado, lucia que apenas y se ajustó el uniforme y las gafas, agarró su maletín y había salido corriendo. Era un simple hecho, pero hizo que un sentimiento reconfortante golpeara al pequeño escriba.

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que, el único que sabía de su estado era el zorro dorado. Seguramente él hizo llamar al ojiverde apenas salió el sol. También esa era la misma hora que terminaba el _toque de queda_ para ellos. Y si Midorima también acababa de despertar…

-Ya son las seis… –susurró Akashi.

Volvió a prestar atención a los ojos de su compañero, lucia preocupado. Sin más, se deslizó con cuidado fuera del futón y trastrabilló un poco hasta quedar sentado sobre las sábanas multicolores, enseguida, recostó su espalda en una pared y le mostró las heridas al futuro doctor.

Al instante, y por la expresión de Midorima, el pelirrojo supo que se encontraba peor de lo que pensaba. Shintaro comenzó a atenderlo enseguida, abriendo el maletín a un lado suyo y comenzando a sacar todo lo que necesitaría. Pero de igual manera comenzó a lanzarle pregunta tras pregunta.

-Podré contártelo después –la voz le salió cansada en su breve respuesta.

-Tsk –a lo que Midorima chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Qué esta pasando? –preguntó Seijuro viendo a su alrededor, normalmente a esa hora todavía los otros aprendices seguían durmiendo – ¿Dijiste un _Auxiliar_? –no había pasado por alto ése detalle.

-Se encontró el orbe. Toda el ala oeste está loca por eso, seguro tus compañeros han de estar viendo el suceso –se acercó a la pierna más lastima –. Lo escuché mientras venía hacia aquí –concluyo concentrado.

-Ya veo.

En la tranquilidad del cuarto, Shintaro trataba sus heridas.

.

* * *

 ****** MidoAka & KiKuro ******

* * *

 **.**

Escondió una mirada que guardaba un dejo de amargura.

Y entonces pensaba que, sin duda, extrañó su ceño fruncido, su preocupación disfrazada de enojo. Ahora que lo veía, era como sumergirse en un mar de sentimientos, que lo ahogaban. Estaba tan feliz, y a la vez con deseos de romper a llorar.

Y un "estoy de regreso", se morían por salir de su boca.

Ahora descubría lo mucho que podía lastimar anhelar a una persona. Y justamente ahora, el tiempo ingrato, parecía caminar más aprisa. Se había dicho que cuando lo volviera a ver, escucharía cada regaño que le dedicara, y le sonreiría diciéndole que no pasaba nada. En lugar de ello, solamente pudo quedarse callado, observando su atención sumergida en su trabajo, unas manos amables, y las pestañas largas detrás de los lentes.

Lo extrañaría.

Lo extrañaría demasiado.

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que se había arraigado a éste lugar, sin saber en que momento sucedió. En silencio, guardaba los últimos minutos, todos para si mismo.

¿Qué iba a hacer después…cuando volviera a estar solo?

Sonrió de nuevo desechando su pensamiento egoísta, al final de cuentas, que fuera lo correcto, no significaba que fuera fácil. Pero era difícil cuando la _razón_ decía que se acabaron los momentos cuando deseaba hablar con alguien que de verdad lo escuchara, a las partidas de Shogi, a los momentos en que incluso era ameno aburrirse, a mucho.

 _-"Pero todo fue así porque se trataba de Midorima"_ –pensaba sabiendo muy bien la verdadera razón.

De pronto, los ojos verdes se alzaron directo hacia los suyos. De los labios salieron algunas palabras sobre el cuidado que debería de tener. Un tobillo muy inflado, la pierna izquierda llena de raspones, un moretón en el rostro, y algunos otros golpes más en los brazos y costillas, estos últimos debido a las muchas veces en que pasó entre un mar de gente.

-¿Podrías dejar de lucir tan calmado, Akashi? ¿Me dirás cómo pasó todo esto? –iba a recordar hasta su manera peculiar de hablar.

-"Calmado" es lo más alejado a lo que me encuentro, Shintaro –contestó con voz suave.

-No estoy bromeando, dímelo –había sonado a orden.

Y otra fugaz sonrisa se formó en los labios delgados del más bajito. No sólo acababa de descubrir cómo se escuchaba y lucia un Midorima- _demandante_ , sino otra expresión de los sentimientos. Estaba tan preocupado que ya lo había enojado, quizás hasta asustado. Y no hallaba la manera de solucionarlo.

-Te lo contaré después.

Como contestación, el futuro doctor le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria. Y a continuación, utilizó un libro que contenía palabras para sanar, Akashi lo vio atento, era el mismo libro que llevaba cuando lo conoció, y que venía acompañando de una noche de lluvia. Una noche donde aprendió a estar vivo a través del miedo, pero que también aprendió de la bondad desinteresada. En esa ocasión, Akashi había leído y Shintaro recitado. Vaya recuerdo. Ahora le daba la sensación que eso pasó hace tan poco.

Igual que esa vez, dijo unas oraciones difíciles, pero que lograron que las vendas que tenía alrededor del tobillo, brillaran. Fue como recibir un balde de hielo de golpe, pero sin lastimarlo. Incluso sintió cómo los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban. Y después, cuando se desvaneció, su pie ya estaba casi completamente sano.

-Utilicé éste método porque pudiste haber atrapado una infección muy mala, Akashi. Antes no fue necesario, pero ahora… –y chasqueó la lengua sin terminar la oración.

No importaba, el pelirrojo había entendido bien lo que quiso decirle.

-Éste moretón también…

Y de pronto la cara de Akashi ardió en vergüenza. Shintaro solamente estaba examinando el golpe y se había acercado mucho por ello. Incluso había llevado una de sus manos a su rostro. Pero la vergüenza pudo más.

Así que, con sus propias manos, y movimiento suave, retiró la mano ajena de su rostro quedando la mano de Midorima entre las suyas. Al acto, el peliverde le dirigió una mirada de regaño. Pero al próximo segundo también enrojeció al entender.

El ojiverde retrocedió, pero su mano se quedó atrapada entre las de Akashi. Su vergüenza aumentó mucho más, la del pelirrojo también, pero esa era la primera vez que se tomaban de la mano conscientemente.

Ya lo había tomado tantas veces de la mano anteriormente, pero estaban tan distraídos y sumergidos en lo que pasaba, que hasta ahora dejaba de ser una acto _simple_.

-Akashi… –susurró con dificultad, rojo de la pena y el corazón retumbándole.

El mencionado únicamente le vio a los ojos y le sonrió. Se gravó en la memoria la expresión de Shintaro, porque estaba seguro que era exactamente igual a la suya.

-Lo siento. Te dejo continuar con tu trabajo –le dijo suave, liberando su mano.

Por unos momentos hubo un silencio.

-Lo sien…

-¡No te disculpes! –lo interrumpió el ojiverde.

Y le lanzó una mirada rápida y significativa, directamente a los ojos rojos del más pequeño. Fue tan significativa que aceleró todavía más el corazón de Seijuro. No había dejado de arderle el pecho, no por dolor, estaba tan feliz. Y la mirada detrás de las gafas le reveló que Midorima también estaba igual.

Sonrieron en complicidad. Vaya, que torpes eran.

" _Ya hablaremos después_ " seguramente pensaba Midorima.

"… _Después…"_ a lo que Akashi solamente podía sentir un nudo en la garganta.

La curación había terminado.

-Listo –dijo suspirando y guardando las cosas en su maletín –. No estás del todo curado, debes cuidarte. Deberás reemplazar las vendas y escribiré una nota para que recibas un té medicinal, te ayudará si sientes dolor o tienes fiebre.

-Gracias –dijo tomando el papel y viendo la escritura del peliverde –. La letra de un doctor.

-Ese no es el tema en éste momento, Akashi –se ajusta los lentes–. Ahora quiero saber qué ha pasado.

Ahora Shintaro tomaba asiento al frente suyo, atento a lo que diría. Mientras que Seijuro permanecía con la espalda recostada en el pared, sentado con ambas piernas estiradas luciendo a todo esplendor las vendas y compresa-fría. Sin tener en cuenta el parche que tenía en el rostro para bajar la hinchazón del moretón.

-Shintaro, creo que nunca te he agradecido sinceramente las muchas veces que me has ayudado –comenzó–…Me has estado auxiliando desde que llegué a éste mundo.

-No necesito las gracias. En éste momento sólo necesito que me digas qué te pasó…si fue alguien… –y su mandíbula se tensó.

-Tranquilo, nadie me ha golpeado.

-Entonces explícame directamente, por favor.

Era raro porque, encontrar lo extraviado, se convirtió en sinónimo de despedida. Suspiró. Con tranquilidad y en silencio, el pelirrojo extrajo de su bolsillo la mota blanca.

-Lo sé…pero antes ¿te importa si estrechamos las manos?

-¿Cómo? ¿Eso qué…?

-Gracias por todo, Shintaro.

Lo interrumpió afirmando su postura y extendiendo el brazo derecho al frente. En dirección al peliverde. Midorima vio la acción con cierto recelo, a su parecer el pelirrojo sólo estaba atrasando la explicación. Pero aceptó en medio de un suspiro si con ello sabía qué pasaba.

Así que Shintaro estrechó en un gesto de gratitud la mano de Akashi.

-Gracias…

Una sonrisa triste fue lo último que registró el futuro doctor antes que todo se volviera blanco frente a sus ojos. La mota blanca, del tamaño de un arroz, ahora estaba en la palma de su mano.

.

* * *

 ****** MidoAka & KiKuro ******

* * *

 **.**

Akashi cubrió con su futón al peliverde dejándolo dormir. Estaba seguro que en un par de horas despertaría sabiéndolo todo. Justo como había indicado el misterioso ladrón. Las gafas se le habían caído al momento de quedar inconsciente, así que las dejó a un lado de su cabeza para que pudiera encontrarlas rápido.

Por ahora, Akashi tenía que hablar con el zorro dorado.

Salió del lugar cerrando la puerta de papel con suavidad, verificando que estaría bien. Lanzó un suspiro y se dirigió al despacho de Kise. Todavía trastabillaba en sus pasos, pero ya eran mucho más controlados y mucho menos dolorosos.

En el transcurso, el joven escriba pensó con cierta añoranza que ya casi era la hora de comenzar su trabajo. Si hubiera sido un día normal, la rutina de la mañana estaría casi lista. Ya hubiera ido a las oficinas de los escribas y limpiado su lugar de trabajo, ordenado los papeles y rellenado los tinteros. El desayuno estaría en su estómago y seguramente iría de regreso para comenzar a escribir.

Pero mientras avanzaba, notó que no era un día normal en ninguna parte. Mientras más se acercaba a los pasillos centrales, lo recibía el escenario que casi imitaba al del ala norte. Porque los empleados, enfundados en sus respectivos uniformes, iban y venían creando un efecto de colores.

Sólo que, como siempre pensó, su ala oeste tenía un orden en el desorden.

Cuando se zambulló en la masa de empleados, pudo escuchar los mismos comentarios que le dijo Midorima, algunos lo decían con detalles más exagerados, pero todo giraba respecto del orbe.

Nadie parecía estar enteramente concentrado en su trabajo, de hecho, mientras doblaba la esquina que lo llevaría al ascensor, del pasillo a su izquierda, se topó con varios empleados que llevaban enormes platillos de comida. Y por otro comentario dicho en voz alta, supo que esa noche celebrarían el suceso.

Con el tiempo, extrañaría incluso el ala oeste.

Tres corredores más adelante por fin se encontró frente al ascensor. No era el único, un pequeño grupo al que se sumaba él, esperaban a que el objeto descendiera y entre tanto, cotilleaban sobre la _buena nueva._ En silencio Akashi esperaba, cuando en medio de la espera, de sorpresa y sigilosamente, un papelito plateado apareció danzando frente a la vista rojiza, parecía que venía de algún lado del techo y ahora se posaba tranquilamente en sus manos.

El zorro de fuego lo estaba esperando.

El joven escriba se permitió suspirar. En unas pocas horas olvidó el detalle de los permisos en el ala oeste. En el ala norte jamás los había necesitado. Luego de eso, tuvieron que pasar unos minutos más, hasta que el elevar llegó.

En el camino, el ascensor se abarrotó he hizo cuatro paradas, recodándole porqué prefería usar las escaleras, pero cuidando de seguir las instrucciones de Midorima, era mejor éste método. Hasta que al final se quedó vacío mientras subía al quinto nivel. El pelirrojo tomó aire mientras el papelito brillaba en sus manos y al abrirse las compuertas, desaparecía autorizándole su presencia en el sitio.

Salió y las puertas se cerraron silenciosamente detrás de él, descendiendo. Curiosamente el primer recuerdo que se le vino a la mente fue que, los niveles arriba de su cabeza, eran los dedicados a los mega-gigantes. Aún le parecía impresionante que un enorme espacio "vacío" estuviera ubicado tranquilamente en el palacio.

Así, cruzó por el pasillo de madera fina, evidenciando el lujo del lugar, tranquilo y elegante. Armonioso. Jamás se hubiera imaginado extrañar ése tipo de cosas. Pero una vez más pensó que, esos eran los tipos de detalles a los que estaba acostumbrado.

Su recorrido al despacho del zorro de fuego fue el mismo que hizo hace unas poquísimas horas atrás. Una puerta se abrió como un susurro dejándolo ver un salón vacío que al fondo tenía una enorme escalera, que en la cima, se dividía en tres. Tomaba la opción de la derecha y atravesaba la puerta. Luego lo recibía un laberinto de pasillos todavía más misteriosos y compuertas por todos lados, pareciendo interminable.

Las lámparas se encendían a su paso y las cortinas se movían sin que hubieran ventanas donde entrara el aire. Así, después de veinte minutos llegaba frente a la enorme y gruesa puerta de madera tallada, con garabatos de flamas y chapas de oro.

La puerta de una tonelada se habría como abierta por el aire dejándolo pasar y cegándolo temporalmente por el cambio de luz. Pero enseguida lo recibía un salón enorme, con los muros derecho e izquierdo decorados a cada milímetro, pero el techo y suelo completamente vacios más que mostrando el hermoso color de la madera.

Akashi volvió a cruzar por el salón lleno de columnas a los costados, con cortinas y marcos de pinturas y escrituras a la distancia, y todo tipo de diseño de lámparas. Y al fondo de éste, descansaba un escritorio de madera y vidrio.

Y su dueño, sentado tras éste.

-Veo que ya te has encontrado con Midorimachi –dijo como saludo cuando el pelirrojo estuvo al frente, a la vez confirmando que él había hecho llamar al ojiverde–. Toma asiento, Akashichi.

Con un chasquido, y como las anteriores veces, un sofá que se elevó traspasando el piso como un fantasma se materializó, y se posó tranquilamente atrás del joven escriba.

-Creo que los dos pensamos lo mismo ¿no? –dijo sonriendo el rubio, de buen humor pero con ojeras bajo los ojos –. Yo también tengo algunas cosas por aclarar…Y Akashichi en pocas horas ya no estará más –dijo en tono bajo lo último.

-¿Es por la memoria de Shintaro? Respecto a eso, aún no sé si será una manera fácil de poder regresar, podría tomarme tiempo así que no estoy seguro de eso.

-Ya has pasado nueve meses en La Cumbre ¿cierto?

-Acaba de cumplirse ése tiempo.

-Verás, Akashichi, no es bueno que un humano permanezca tanto tiempo en La Cumbre. De hecho, tu estadía se ha prolongado demasiado –y parpadea un segundo pensando su siguiente comentario –. Pero alguien ha "detenido" el tiempo en ti, por lo que continúas luciendo de la misma manera de cuando llegaste.

Dicho esto, se levanta de su silla bordeando el escritorio. En el proceso haciendo que otro sofá, de la misma manera aparezca al frente del pelirrojo. Tomando asiento.

-Ya había escuchado eso –comienza el pelirrojo. Recordaba que se lo había mencionado el Auxiliar de cabello y ojos grises hace tiempo – ¿Es posible saber quién sea?

-Es un benefactor anónimo, pero sabe de tu existencia. Así que es muy probable que se trate de algún familiar tuyo.

-¿Mío? …¿otro humano?

-Oh, perdón –y se ríe pero sin burla –. No me he explicado bien, seguramente sea un antepasado tuyo. En su vida anterior pudo haber sido un "Akashi", pero al morir y renacer en éste mundo quizás sea miembro de un clan alto.

-¿Eso es posible?

-En éste mundo lo "extraño" es lo que está a la orden del día –concluye galante–. Así que, esa es la posibilidad más cercana a tu benefactor anónimo. Aún así, ha estado parando el tiempo durante nueve meses, eso es complicado. Debes regresar pronto o podría ya no ser capaz de continuar deteniéndolo.

-¿Por qué haría eso? Es decir, no me conoce.

-Si eres su descendiente, ha de desear que regreses con tu familia, con el mínimo de problemas. Y si continuas luciendo como antes, podría ser más fácil. Dime, ¿aparecerte en tu mundo luciendo más alto y un poco mayor no sería demasiado raro?

-Si ha pasado casi un año desde eso…como sea que luzca ya no será igual. Apenas pise el frente de mi casa, en horas estaré de nuevo viviendo con Masaomi –señala con un regusto en la boca.

-Quizás no todo tiene que ser tan complicado, Akashichi –señala de manera misteriosa, calmado pero sin una risa.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-No sé demasiado, ya que esa clase de dones no son de mi clan, pero quizás podrías sorprenderte. Lo digo porque, como acabamos de aprender, no todo es lo que parece.

-Es verdad –sonríe tratando de preocuparse sólo lo necesario–. Eso nos lleva al "ladrón" del orbe.

-Respecto a eso Akashichi, quisiera preguntarte tu opinión sobre esa persona.

-Realmente jamás me pareció un "ladrón", además, al final pareciera que jamás deseo perjudicarnos. Era muy amable –pestañea recordando–. Utilizó el orbe para saber de lo que éramos capaces de sacrificar por lo que deseábamos.

-Nunca se trató de una meta retorcida –susurró el ojidorado.

-Cierto, y _él_ lo sabía. Por eso es que después, por si sólo me entregó el orbe –hizo una pausa, continuando con una voz más suave –. Y nunca estuvo en la obligación de darme la solución para la amnesia de Shintaro…ni tampoco la pista para poder regresar al mundo humano.

-A veces parecía una persona muy inocente…y otras muy sabio –continuó Ryota–. Incluso en su primera explicación utilizó las palabras "curiosidad", "aburrido", y "divertido".

-Y después nos obligó a poner en palabras nuestros verdaderos motivos, fueran egoístas o no –ambos bajaron la cabeza apenados.

- _Él_ lo supo todo desde el comienzo. Incluso en un instante, tomó la forma de Midorimachi y luego de Kurokochi. Nos dio una paliza moral como quién ha vivido ya mucho y sabe de la vida.

-Y sin embargo fue amable e inocente, todo a la vez.

-Akashichi, esto sólo es una especulación, pero creo que nuestro _ladrón-doctor_ , es en verdad el descendiente de una de las diez mil deidades en La Cumbre.

-¿Eso…también lo hace una deidad? Pero pensé que a ellos no se les podía ver al rostro.

-Y no se pude. Es posible que fuera tan joven que aún puede confundirse con nosotros.

-Eso explicaría cuando mencionó que todavía le faltaban doce milenios más para poder devolverle la memoria a Shintaro sin necesidad de un intercambio.

-Jamás sabremos la suerte que tuvimos. Desde el comienzo supe que no era un "extra" en el palacio…pero esto… –y una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en el rostro del rubio–. No creo estar equivocándome. Incluso el detalle del orbe lo delata ¿lo notaste? El orbe no pesaba nada cuando llegó a nuestras manos.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió. En ese entonces no tenía los sentimientos acomodados para darse cuenta de ellos, pero era verdad, cuando fue con el Auxiliar de ojigris tuvieron que utilizar contenedores especiales que disminuían el peso.

-Pesaba lo mismo que un balón de vóley…–susurró el pelirrojo.

-Sólo una deidad puede hacer eso –ahora jugaba un poco con sus manos por los nervios–, son los únicos capaces de manipular un orbe. Eso me recuerda otra cosa –traga saliva sintiendo la mirada rojiza atenta sobre él –. No creo que el orbe hubiera estado "perdido" jamás.

-¿Cómo?

-Verás, Akashichi. De seguro ya escuchaste los parloteos mientras venia hacía aquí ¿no?

-Claro –y recita– "Del Clan de zorros dorados, Kise Ryota, ha encontrado y devuelto el orbe. Salvó a un clan entero y a mucho más."

-¡Yo jamás deseé llevarme todo el crédito! ¡Jamás lo hice! –suelta con voz potente y viendo a los ojos de Akashi, esperando que le creyera–… Cuando apenas aclaraba, le entregué el orbe a mi amo, a la deidad para la cual trabajo. Relaté absolutamente todo, incluyendo a Akashichi, el ala norte, el _ladrón,_ y cómo me habías ayudado. Pero cuando terminé de relatar, no mencionó nada– suspiró –. No supe más hasta que el toque de queda terminó y para entonces ya todos los empleados estaban enterados y esparciendo el rumor. Ni siquiera sé quién lo inició.

Concluyó llevándose una mano al rostro, entre cansando y derrotado por la situación. Entre tanto, hubo un momento de silencio, tras el cual Seijuro sólo afirmó con la cabeza, sin una pizca de molestia.

-Creo que eso sólo afirma más que se trataba del descendiente de alguna deidad. Que el orbe siempre fue suyo y al parecer todo encajó después.

-Jamás deseé todo el crédito. Más bien, si se sabía que un humano había ayudado a encontrar el orbe, no sólo cambiaria el modo de pensar respecto a su especie, sino que también te regresarían a tu mundo.

-¿Quizás nuestro "ladrón" pensó que era mejor así, no?

-Es posible. No dudo que el orbe fuera suyo y que él mismo lo reportara como "robado"… ni tampoco de los rumores distorsionados de los que todo el palacio habla.

-Quizás, decidió que la verdad se supiera a medias, porque así traería menos complicaciones. Además, yo obtuve lo que deseaba. Solamente es algo que no entendemos por ahora.

-Me tranquiliza escuchar eso, Akashichi –suspira, pero luego vuelve a verlo directo a los ojos – ¿Desde qué punto piensas que nos manipuló para llevarnos hasta éste punto?

-Quizás desde hace tres años –ya había pensado en ello –Tal vez desde que, por curiosidad, por ser un caso raro en La Cumbre, visitó a Shintaro en la enfermería. Luciendo como un doctor para confundirse con los demás. No sería raro tampoco que por ello, yo haya terminado en éste mundo de deidades.

Hubo un minuto de silencio en que las pupilas doradas se contrajeron en sorpresa. Parecía barajar todas las posibilidades y terminó con un suspiro agotado.

-¿No te molesta eso, Akashichi?

-En lo absoluto. Es posible que yo fuera el más indicado para eso, simplemente porque también tenía que aprender cosas, que con los otros humanos, posiblemente siempre hubiera ignorado.

-…También se encuentra el detalle que pudieras subir y bajar de niveles en el ala norte, pensé que se trataba por el poder prestado de mi clan, pero ahora pienso que siempre fue _ésa persona…_ todo se debe a que Kurokochi y yo entramos a escena mucho después que todo comenzara. Por eso todo fue como fue ¿no?

-No creo que Kuroko y tú simplemente fueran puestos en escena únicamente para ayudarme, o a Shintaro. Quizás para ustedes dos todavía no ha terminado. Tal vez, aunque yo me vaya, la historia del orbe sólo fue un abrebocas para algo en el futuro ¿eso es lo que más se debe esperar en éste mundo, no? –concluye con una sonrisa.

-¡Ahora ya me ha dado miedo, Akashichi! –dice con voz infantil.

-No fue esa mi intención –sonríe–. Pero no deja de ser una posibilidad.

-¿Y ahora qué pasará? –pregunta con un tono suave, olvidando lo infantil, luciendo triste.

-Si todo sale bien, ésta es la última vez que nos veremos –y hace un pausa, recordando–. Me hubiera gustado poder agradecerle a Kuroko también.

-Se lo diré apenas pueda verlo.

-Lo agradecería –dice sinceramente.

Después de eso, llamaron a la puerta del enorme despacho.

-Seguramente habrán muchos que querrán ver al héroe que encontró el orbe de la joven deidad –y enseguida el escriba se coloca de pie para marcharse –Además, hoy el palacio completó estará de fiesta.

-Ojalá pudieras quedarte.

-Así esta bien…los dos todavía tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Gracias.

A lo que el pelirrojo regresa esas palabras, con una sonrisa también de gratitud dibujada en los labios.

.

* * *

 ****** MidoAka & KiKuro ******

* * *

 **.**

-¡Kise-san!

-¡KUROKOCHIN!

Y se le lanzó encima, abrazándolo tanto que poco faltó para ahogarlo. Moviendo su cola y orejas a todo su esplendor.

Pero es que simplemente ahí estaba, al fin tenía a su prometido frente suyo, habían pasado pocas horas pero las saboreaba como años. Kurokochi lucía bien, enfundado en su uniforme celeste, su cabello rebelde y ojos grandes.

-¡Dime: Ryota!

-Kise-san.

-Auch…

-Por favor, dime ¿qué has hecho para conseguir el orbe?

Y a Ryota casi se le derrite el corazón al ver los ojos preocupados de su amor puesto sobre él. Se sentía como un calorcito en el pecho.

-Es una historia un poco larga.

-Por la fiesta, creo tener el tiempo necesario para escucharla.

-Muy bien –asiente soltándolo del abrazo.

Lo guía al sofá del despacho, sentándose lado a lado. Y Tetsuya escucha atento mientras Kise trata de hablar lo más detallado posible. No le oculta nada, aunque no puede evitar que su corazón brincara al ver la preocupa en los ojos celestes.

-No era necesario que hicieras todo eso, Kise-kun –dice con su voz suave descuadrando con su expresión asombrada.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? –formuló la pregunta con amor.

El sentimiento dulcísimo le llegaba al corazón cada vez que tenía a Tetsuya al frente. Era tan fácil adivinarlo, los ojos dorados de Ryota siempre lo delataban. Y ¿cómo no hacerlo, si te amo? ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si me importas? ¿Cómo no cumplir, si lo prometí a tus padres? ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si eres mi prometido?

Tantas palabras que se agolpaban y tan pocas las que salían. Porque Kise Ryota, en secreto, por decisión propia y complicidad del Clan Kuroko, ya estaban comprometidos. Era un secreto que pretendía ganar a propia voluntad el corazón de Kurokochi. Porque ése era el verdadero valor por el que iba detrás Kise.

 _-"Eres mi prometido…pero quiero tu amor_ " –pensaba.

Pero lejos de ser un sentimiento triste, sólo lo llenaba de expectativas y alimentaba lo que sentía. Deseaba ver los ojos celestes diciéndole que lo querían, sin necesidad de una palabra.

Aún así, el secreto cómplice y silencioso continuaría siendo así, porque si Tetsuya no llegaba a amarlo, lo dejaría libre, y entonces…

-Gracias…Kise-kun…

Se lanzó en un abrazo hacia él, llorando y aliviado. Logrando interrumpir el hilo amargo de sus pensamientos, y lo volvía a llenar de optimismo cada vez.

-¿Te importo? –se aventuró a preguntar.

-Pensé que eso era obvio –contestó entre lágrima silenciosas.

Su corazón brincó de nuevo. Y le devolvió el abrazo, uno mucho más suave, bastante protector. Y que a la vez ocultaba su sonrojo. Así, lo dejó desahogarse todo lo que quiso.

Porque todos tenemos maneras distintas que expresar nuestros sentimientos.

Así, unos minutos después, Kuroko se limpió el rostro con tranquilidad con la manga de su uniforme, separándose un poco y devolviéndole al rubio una mirada de tranquilidad, sin rastro de pena. Tetsuya volvía a experimentar ese extraño sentimiento mientras volvía a verlo. Era bochornoso y agradable. Recordó que horas atrás, impotente y esperando encerrado con su clan, se descubrió a si mismo, pensando si Kise iría por él.

-Entonces… ¿ya no veremos a Midorima y Akashi? –trató de iniciar una conversación.

-Veamos… –comenzó el rubio, divertido, para que Tetsuya riera–. La última Cumbre se extendió de setenta años, el promedio, a noventa y cinco. Esa es toda una vida humana completa, Kurokochi.

-Pero… –dijo el peliceleste alentando las palabras de Ryota.

-…Pero es muy seguro que, cuando renazcan, los volvamos a encontrar.

-Es verdad –dijo pensativo –. Aún siguen con sus primeras vidas y ya han llegado a La Cumbre.

-Es casi en un ciento por ciento que Midorimachi y Akashichi estén destinado a volver ¿será divertido, no? Volveremos a conocerlos y será interesante saber a cuál Clan pertenecerán.

-Pero llevará tiempo –susurra limpiándose el rostro un poco más.

-Se volvieron nuestros amigos ¿no?

-Mmh... –afirma con la cabeza.

-Tendrán que pasar sus vidas actuales, luego, podrían tardar un poco en nacer en algún clan. Y claro, pasar algunos milenios más para que sean lo suficiente mayores para aplicar a un trabajo aquí.

-Y todavía serán unos jovencitos –lo imagina Tetsuya–. Habrán pasado tres o cuatro Cumbres más. Incluso ahora nosotros les llevamos cinco milenios de ventaja.

-¡Todos unos jovencitos, Kurokochi! ¡Apenas ésta es nuestra segunda convocatoria al palacio! –dice galán.

-Seremos sus hermanos mayores.

-Ésa es la actitud –le guiña el ojo–. Para nosotros, se sentirá como unos poquísimos años.

-Ellos también se volverán a conocer –dice pensando una historia todavía no ocurrida.

-Sí…lees mucho, Kurokochi.

-Dime, Kise-kun ¿no has pensado si nosotros también nos hemos vuelto a conocer?

-¿Cómo?

-Es decir, no lo recordamos y ésta podría ser nuestra segunda vida, quizás ya hemos vivido otra. Justo como lo harán ellos dos.

Ahora el rostro del zorro dorado se tiñó en un exagerado y divertido sonrojo. Jamás imaginó que Tetsuya tuviera tanta imaginación, ni que fuera tan romántico.

-" _Me pregunto si tiene idea de lo que me acaba de insinuar_ …" –pensaba Ryota.

-Me gustaría despedirme de ellos… –susurra todavía.

.

* * *

 ****** MidoAka & KiKuro ******

* * *

 **.**

-¡Akashi!

Y ahí estaba, corriendo a su dirección justo en uno de los pasillos más transitados. Lo había visto de inmediato y no le importaba tropezar con alguien más. A Seijuro, el suelo se le movió viéndolo llegar en una mezcla de sentimientos.

Regresaba, sí, pero no esperaba verlo despierto aún. Calculaba que faltaba casi una hora, sin duda, sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera acortado mucho más, de nuevo.

Así, apresurado le dio alcance colocándole las manos en los hombros y viéndolo desde su mayor altura. Los ojos le fulguraban entre enojo y alegría, debatiéndose cuál sentir primero. Los labios los mantenía apretados en una línea recta, decidiendo qué decir.

Pero al próximo instante lo tomó de una mano y lo llevó a uno de los tantos jardines artificiales. Estaba vacío, todos pasaban al frente pero ninguno entraba gracias a estar ocupados por la festividad.

De nuevo lo tomó por los hombros, acto que lo sorprendió la primera vez, y esta vez también. Era raro verlo tan exaltado.

-Fuiste al ala norte y entonces el "falso doctor"…por eso tu tobillo y el zorro dorado…el intercambio de recuerdos… –dijo todo a la vez y sin ningún sentido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –ocultaba la pena de no decírselo antes.

-La mota blanca, me devolvió los recuerdos y me mostró de paso todo lo que ha pasado en estas últimas horas.

-¡¿Recuerdas, Shintaro?! –pregunta genuinamente alegre.

-No sé ni que decirte primero…estoy enojado porque no fue justo que no me dijeras nada.

Era exactamente lo que Seijuro esperaba que le dijera. Pero guardó silencio escuchándolo, ahora era el turno de Midorima para hablar.

-¡Pero…! –y sus ojos chispearon de alegría–. Akashi, tengo una hermana menor, unos padres médicos, son buenas personas. El piano, mis estudios…la fea ciudad.

-Sabía que eras humano –señaló sintiendo el estómago vacío, pero de alegría.

-Pero… -y entonces su semblante pareció asustarse y soltar los hombros del más bajito–… un accidente...estaba en casa, en el desván, con papá.

-¿Y entonces…? –lo ojos rojizos mostraron preocupación.

-Acababa de pasar el año nuevo y ordenábamos cajas. Mamá estaba en la cocina tratando de lidiar con mi hermanita bebé y el almuerzo al mismo tiempo… luego, unas cajas me cayeron encima… una muy pesada me golpeó en la cabeza…

-Shintaro…

-…Pero…recuerdo a mi familia en el hospital…mis padres estaban histéricos –sus ojos se mostraba asustados mientras lo contaba–. Yo estaba acostado y desde ahí los veía…luego…luego desperté aquí. Y el primer lugar que conocí, fue la enfermería…tiene sentido ahora.

-Explícate –más que una orden, se escuchó asustado.

-Lo que ves, Akashi –lo mira a los ojos –. Es sólo mi mente. Debí entrar en coma y llegué al palacio. Por eso es que soy diferente a ti, a pesar de ser humano…Por eso es que puedo pasar meses sin dormir y recitar palabras de sanación, porque la mente todo lo puede, y no estoy atado a la restricción de un cuerpo. También es por eso… que mi apariencia no ha cambiado ni un poco en tres años.

-¿Llevas tres años en coma? –decía sin poder ocultar su miedo.

-Sí. Pero estoy bien. Mis padres tenían muchos medios, seguramente estoy conectado a maquinas mientras esperan que despierte.

Simplemente el nudo en la garganta parecía no querer dejar al pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo puedo encontrarte en el mundo humano?

-Vivía en Tokio. Pero ya no sé si continuaré ahí.

-No importa. Es una buena pista para empezar.

En ese momento Shintaro toma aire, quitándose los anteojos y frotándose las sienes, seguramente le dolería mucho la cabeza al recobrar todo de golpe.

-Pero –continúa –, cuando recobré la memoria, venía un recuerdo extra. Se trataba del "doctor", me dijo cómo puedes volver.

-Cómo _podemos_ volver –corrige.

-En mi caso será diferente –dice sintiendo la frustración de los ojos rojizos –. Es mejor no tardar más, Akashi.

-¿Ahora?

-Si.

.

* * *

 ****** MidoAka & KiKuro ******

* * *

.

Lo único que quedó fue despedirse de su jefe, Wan, después de todo, el hombre corpulento de cuatro brazos que siempre utilizó una máscara, fue uno de los pocos que nunca puso objeción a que un humano llegara a trabajar ahí.

Siempre había sido un individuo de pocas palabras, pero en esta ocasión le había dicho algo improbable, fue un escueto "siempre encontrarás tu vacante", a lo que el pelirrojo, no lo entendió en lo absoluto.

Después de ello, subió de nuevo a los dormitorios y sacó de entre las toneladas de uniformes del único armario, ocultos en una esquina, la ropa que portada cuando llegó a éste mundo. Era el mismo pantalón y la camisa, ahora se encontraban limpios, pero el desgaste y el agujero en el hombro derecho continuaban relatando los sucesos. Y atrás del armario, encontró sus zapatos.

Pero ahora que se colocaba de nuevo su antigua ropa, se sentía impersonal. Como si no fuera suya.

-Ahora, ésta es la ropa extraña… –se dijo a si mismo.

Después, descendió a donde lo esperaba Midorima. Acordaron volverse a reunir en uno de los tantos jardines en que siempre coincidían. Lleno de recuerdos. Y en el camino no pudo evitar algunas miradas curiosas por su ropa, y no los culpaba, él mismo se sentía fuera del lugar. Todavía no se colocaba los zapatos, pero sabía que eso sería un problema por su tobillo.

Así, cuando llegó, también se topó con una imagen extraña. Shintaro también portaba "ropa humana", una simple camisa de manga larga y unos pantalones negros. Era la primera vez que lo miraba de esa manera, era extraño, pero siempre supo que fue elegante.

Y a la par de éste, sin disimular su asombro de verlos vestidos de esa manera, Kuroko le saludó al llegar.

-Akashi-kun.

-Kuroko, me alegra poder despedirme.

-Digo lo mismo. Yo me encargaré de llevarlos al distrito alto, Midorima-kun ya me ha descrito el lugar, será fácil ubicarlo.

Dicho esto, el peliceleste extendió sus brazos para que ambos tomaran las mangas de su uniforme. Shintaro actuó primero, pero Akashi se quedó atrás, con la mirada desviada.

Una vez más se volvía a decir lo raro y doloroso que era cuando varios sentimientos te ahogaban. Pero, después de todo, no esperaba que lo entendieran, realmente ni él mismo lo hacia, pero…

-Akashi –lo llamó suave.

Y de pronto unos ojos verdes lo miraban, diciéndole mucho sin palabras. Por ello tembló bajó los pies de Akashi y se dijo que, quizás si lo entendían. Ambos, tanto que hasta Kuroko desvió la mirada.

Así, apretando los labios dio unos pasos, sin decir nada, y también tomó una de las mangas. Al instante, los tres desaparecieron. Quedando atrás los pasillos de madera, la elegancia antigua del palacio, el despacho del zorro, los enorme comedores comunales, los dormitorios, los jardines techados, los habitantes excéntricos…

Su ala oeste.

.

* * *

 ****** MidoAka & KiKuro ******

* * *

 **.**

Desaparecieron y aparecieron como un fantasma, frente a sus ojos, sólo era un parpadeo en que una luz los cegaba, acompañado de un frío que se desvanecía de a poco cuando volvían a abrir los ojos.

Cuando claramente un paisaje distinto a La Cumbre, los recibía.

Erizándosele los vellos de la nuca, Akashi se vio de nuevo en la cima del callejón de piedras, una colina prácticamente. Con las copas de los árboles sobre sus cabezas y casas hermosas de lado a lado. Además, un despejado cielo los saludaba con un aire fresco.

En silencio, Akashi vio de reojo a Shintaro, notando que él también sentía la misma impresión de encontrarse de nuevo con ése paisaje. Además, Seijuro no pasó por alto, que los ojos verdes se veían más claros por el sol. Sonrió, recordaría ése dato.

Así, pasada la primera impresión, ambos jovencitos humanos se colocaron los zapatos al instante. El pelirrojo tuvo que aplastar la parte posterior del zapato derecho para calzárselo. Mientras que Midorima se miraba un poco avergonzado. Entre tanto, Tetsuya solamente los observó curioso.

Después de eso, comenzaron a avanzar, recordando al detalle casi un año atrás. Solamente que, Tetsuya, se quedó atrás.

-¿Kuroko?

-Esperaré aquí a Midorima-kun. Akashi-kun, aquí me despido yo.

-…Ya veo –y sonríe apenas –. Gracias por ser mi guía todo éste tipo, Kuroko. Me ayudaste mucho más de lo que se te pedía.

-¿Eso hacen los amigos, cierto?

-Cierto –afirma.

-" _Hasta pronto_ …" –se moría por salir de la boca del ojiceleste, pero prefirió guardárselo como una sorpresa– "… _para dentro de cientos de años_."

…

Mientras los otros dos jovencitos descendían, ninguno pudo evitar recordar ése mismo lugar, sólo que había sido en una tarde lluviosa, con véngalas rojas en el cielo, y ambos sintiendo el peligro en cada poro.

Pero sobre todo, ahora que caminaban lado a lado, ya no eran ningunos desconocidos.

"En la cima del callejón conocí a Shintaro."

"El cabello rojo fue lo primero que noté."

Ahora, mientras avanzaban, de las cercas de las casas sobresalían copas de árboles plantados en los jardines, el sol era suave y los faroles suspendidos en lo alto, lucían como adornos para un futuro festival.

Akashi caminaba despacio por su tobillo y las piedras, mientras Midorima lo observaba de reojo, siguiéndole el paso. Se trataba de un día bonito y silencioso, de esos que sólo el viento traía susurros de algún sonido a la distancia.

Continuaron así, hasta casi llegar a lo más bajo del callejón empinado, Seijuro se detuvo reconociendo la mansión en donde todo inició. Frente a ellos estaba la puertecilla que la servidumbre utilizaba y conectaba directamente a la enorme y colorina cocina que adentro ostentaba la mansión.

Ahora, el pelirrojo la recordaba como la discreta puerta donde el individuo de rostro largo, el primero que vio al llegar, lo ayudó a escapar junto con la chica pelinaranja. Que ahora sabía, se trataba de la hermana de Hayama.

-¿Es ésta?

-Sí.

-Buscaré la puerta de enfrente, espérame, no fuerces el tobillo.

Al apenas pronunciarlo Akashi lo tomó de la mano, sin ninguna intención de soltarlo. No perdería los últimos minutos, dejándolo solo.

-Claro que no Shintaro, voy contigo.

-Eres un paciente muy difícil.

Lo regañó acomodándose los anteojos, pero sin enojarse realmente. Al contrario, estrechó más su mano. Así, con paso lento, tuvieron que rodea la mitad de la casa. Recibiéndoles una avenida amplia donde a todo lo largo, se mostraban orgullosos los portones de cada mansión.

Al parecer era una hora muy ocupada, porque no había nadie en la calle, simplemente ellos dos levantando de vez en cuando el polvo con sus pisadas. Al final, cuando pudieron ubicar el portón al que le pertenecía la tímida puertecilla del callejón, no fue necesario llamar a la puerta. Se encontraron con una persona, sentada y casi oculta, entre los arbustos que adornaban la entrada.

Se trataba de un individuo de rostro largo, leía tranquilamente pareciendo disfrutar del silencio. Y cuando los dos jovencitos humanos estuvieron en su rango de visión, elevó la vista tranquilamente.

Akashi supo de inmediato que se trataba de la misma persona, porque apenas _esa_ mirada se posó sobre la suya, Seijuro tuvo de nuevo la sensación que lo reconocía. Simplemente no pudo evitar pensar y barajear la posibilidad que el de rostro largo, pudo haber sido uno de sus familiares. Hace nueve meses pareció reconocerlo también, y eso no había cambiado.

Pensando de nuevo, Akashi pudo darse cuenta que no era la única excepción. Cuando acompañó al Auxiliar peligris por los orbes, y luego tuvieron que saltar de escenario en escenario, también una dragona de cabello rojo le había lanzado una mirada curiosidad y de reconocimiento.

En esta ocasión no se atrevía a preguntar, pero una corazonada, le decía que no hacia falta.

-Disculpe –comenzó Midorima –. Esto se escuchará raro, venimos de La Cumbre, y deseábamos pedirle si podría permitirnos pasar al estanque que tiene en su jardín.

El de rostro largo y pálido los vio por unos segundos, lucía un poco asombrado ante esas palabras. Pero de pronto, y como respuesta, lanzó una potente carcajada. Siendo esa la primera vez que Akashi escuchaba su voz. Sorprendiéndose al ser muy agradable, no tanto como la del "ladrón", pero lo era.

Tras detener la risa, el individuo se levantó del suelo y los arbustos con tranquilidad sacudiéndose el polvo en el proceso. Luego giró abriendo leventemente el portón, lo suficiente para ellos poder pasar.

Continuaba sin emitir una sola palabra, pero con una señal de mano, les indicó a los pequeños humanos seguirlo. Fue hasta ése momento que Midorima soltó la mano de Akashi para que pudiera caminar mejor. Y a la vez ambos se quitaron los zapatos para poder entrar.

Así, entraron al vestíbulo de la antigua mansión, era hermosa y limpia, elegante y exuberante al mismo tiempo. Los pasillos de madera eran tan lujos como los del palacio, aunque mucho más cortos y angostos, a comparación. Por el camino que atravesaban podían distinguir que habían habitaciones por todas direcciones, y algunos jarrones y cuadros como decoraciones en las paredes. Daba la impresión de ser mucho más grande de lo que se podía apreciar desde afuera.

De nuevo había mucho silencio, y el aire se colaba por todos los rincones dejando el lugar muy fresco. Quizás, el único que estaba en casa era ése sujeto. Midorima y Akashi intercambiaron miradas. Definitivamente los estuvieron esperando.

Después de varios minutos y de cruzar tres veces a la derecha en las esquinas, los tres llegaron al corredor que daba justo al jardín posterior. El dueño de la mansión deslizó una puerta de madera y papel, dejándolos pasar al exterior.

-Ahí esta … –susurró el pelirrojo sin que los otros lo notarán.

Para acto seguido, el dueño de rostro largo hizo otro además con la mano señalando, a lo que Akashi sabía, era el camino a la cocina. Y luego los dejó solos, por completo despreocupado.

-Vamos, Akashi –lo llamó Shintaro.

Al acto, ambos sacaron sus zapatos al borde, al suelo de tierra, y volvieron a calzárselos. Y mientras se adentraban, Seijuro vio de nuevo todo, justamente como lo recordaba. Solamente que ahora no tenía miedo, y el día era muy agradable.

Una vez más se topó con los caminos de piedra por todo el lugar, los arbustos y flores desconocidas, unos pocos árboles que ahora notaban que eran de frutas. Y por supuesto, el estanque lleno al medio, con el puentecillo ya reparado, y los faroles colgando en dos líneas perpendiculares perfectas, sin necesidad que nada los sostuviera.

-Akashi… –comenzó el peliverde mientras ambos caminaban directo al estanque artificial– …según me indicó el _ladrón_ en el recuerdo extra, solamente tienes que volver de la misma manera que llegaste. Al parecer, ya que tienes su _aprobación_ , su poder se encargará del resto. Me imagino que conectará las dos realidades.

El pelirrojo lo escuchaba, aunque parecía algo distraído, viendo el agua en el estanque.

-Akashi –llamó su atención.

-Shintaro ¿qué pasará contigo? –preguntó de pronto.

-Será de la misma manera. Debo regresar al lugar donde desperté. Y en mi caso, _dormir_ , será como un proceso a la inversa. Mi mente _dormirá_ aquí, pero despertará en nuestra realidad.

-¿Me buscarás?

-Pregunta innecesaria. Por supuesto que sí.

A continuación, la mirada rojiza dejó de ver el agua, yendo directamente a encontrarse con la verde. Era una mirada melancólica, Midorima pudo percibirla muy bien. Y en silencio, le sostuvo la mirada, con la mente en blanco sin lograr encontrar las palabras que necesitaba.

De pronto, ambos saborearon el tiempo de esos nueve meses, como un susurro.

-…Supongo que es hora –soltó por fin Akashi.

-Aún…hay algo que debo decirte –se ajustó los lentes, con pesar.

-¿Qué es?

En ese momento, el peliverde sacó del bolsillo de su camisa, la misma mota blanca. Akashi pensó que había desaparecido al regresarle los recuerdos a Shintaro. Pero lucia intacta, del tamaño de un arroz.

Al acto, Midorima la colocó a un lado del estanque, sobre una roca plana y lisa, retrocedió unos pasos volviéndose a colocar al lado del más bajito, y al instante ambos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos porque los cegó por completo una luz blanca que sacó la diminuta mota.

Por un solo breve instante ambos sintiendo el golpe de un clima mucho más frío y menos amable. Incluso el aire se sentía húmedo, y cuando por fin pudieron abrir los ojos, parpadeando para volver a enfocar la mirada, lo que los recibió fue el escenario de hace casi un año de Akashi.

Los dos se encontraron de pronto en la versión desbaratada de la mansión. Fue como caer de cabeza en un escenario pesimista, donde cualquier cosa pudo haber pasado. Y ahora, todo estaba en ruinas. Desapareció el colorido jardín, el puente ahora podrido, el cielo a punto de romper a llover, y la mansión apenas un susurro de lo que fue. Incluso, a la distancia, sobresalían los rascacielos viciados de tecnología, rodeados de un cielo corroído, venenoso.

Entre asombrados y asustados, veían el abrupto cambio de escenario. Que irónicamente, seguían parados dentro de la misma mansión. Tanto Seijuro como Shintaro intercambiaron miradas sin necesidad de palabras, ambos sintieron el amargo sabor de su propia realidad, su mundo humano.

-Estoy de regreso –dijo el más bajito con un pesar en el pecho.

-Tranquilo, Akashi. No es tan malo.

Y viéndolo de nuevo al rostro, Seijuro se encontró con un rostro más optimismo, al parecer, Midorima tenía una manera más positiva de ver las cosas.

A continuación, y recobrándose de la impresión, el peliverde se puso al frente de Akashi para continuar lo que el falso ladrón había dicho en su recuerdo extra. Todo éste tiempo había estado a su lado, pero ya era hora de continuar.

-Según me indicó el _ladrón,_ puedes regresar justo al mismo instante en que todo inició.

-Me imagino que por eso no cambié en todos estos meses…a eso se refería- pensaba Akashi mientras recordaba la última conversación con Ryota –. Sería raro si ahora fuera más alto o algo por estilo.

-Pero eso no es todo, Akashi, puedes decidir nunca haber vivido todos los sucesos en La Cumbre –soltó con pesar.

-¿Cómo?

Y de pronto, proveniente desde el interior de la mansión en ruinas, comenzaron a escucharse ruidos. Había alguien adentro.

-Mírame –indicó al pelirrojo, haciendo que volviera su atención a él –. Regresamos en el tiempo y ahora puedes optar por nunca haber caído dentro del estanque, jamás llegar al palacio y ser un escriba, ni tampoco pasar por todo lo malo de éste tiempo.

-Explícate mejor.

-Olvidarás que viviste una vez todo eso –soltó apesadumbrado–. Mejor dicho: nunca lo viviste.

-Shintaro…

Enseguida, comenzaron a escucharse pasos más cerca, alguien corría rumbo a ése lugar. Y en un parpadeo, desde una pequeña entrada improvisada que rodeaba la mansión para llegar al patio posterior, apareció la figura de un chico, con telarañas en su cabello rojo. Y una cámara en mano.

Era Akashi.

-Ése eres tú, nueves meses atrás –afirmó el ojiverde.

-¿Cómo…? –apenas dijo asombrado–. Pero entonces…

Tomando fotográfica por todos lados, se veía a un Akashi que hasta su ropa lo delataba, era exactamente la misma, pero no estaba desgastada. Además, portaba una mirada mucho menos viva. Se estaba viendo a sí mismo.

-¡Shintaro! –lo llamó alarmado, a pesar que estaba a su lado.

-No nos verá. En éste "espacio" y "tiempo _"_ nosotros no existimos.

A continuación lo toma de la mano para tranquilizarlo. Pero debe continuar con el resto:

-Lo último del recuerdo extra, es que basta con que no caigas al estanque. Y jamás nada nunca habrá sucedido.

Al instante, la mirada rojiza se posó sobre la verde luciendo lastimada. Mientras, al mismo tiempo, el Akashi de nueve meses atrás se acerba al puente para realizar algunas capturas. Y cada vez más, parándose cerca del borde podrido.

-Akashi, cuando llegaste, _alguien_ te empujó por ése puente para que cayeras al estanque ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-El _ladrón_ –explicó todo con esa palabra.

-Es verdad…pero –y trata de hacer memoria –…en esa ocasión jamás vi, ni escuché, nada. Simplemente sentí que alguien me empujó y caí.

-Eras tú –y Shintaro señala al pelirrojo que tomaba la fotografía.

-¿Yo mismo me empujé?

-Si en éste momento, no empujas a tu "otro yo", entonces todo lo que has vivido en La Cumbre se borrará. Estamos en el punto de inicio, y se te permite la decisión de borrar el pasado.

Y una parte de Seijuro tembló al escuchar esas palabra, su corazón dolió pero trató de concentrarse lo mejor que pudo.

-" _Si nunca caí en el estanque vacío, ni me golpeé…"_ –pensó– ". _Eso también significa que jamás aprendí todo lo vivido en el palacio, ni tampoco la bondad desinteresada, ni las fuerzas de vivir, la amistad, el sacrificio…"_ –sus manos temblaron _– "…Ni tampoco conocí a Shintaro…"_

Embrollado en sus pensamientos el actual Akashi soltó la mano de Midorima para llevarse ambas manos al rostro, desesperado. Con los hombros temblando y una combinación de emociones, todas malas.

-Akashi, puedes ahórrate todo esto, olvidarás y seguirás con tu vida normal…

-¡NO! ¡NO!

Ni siquiera había necesidad de pensarlo. Aunque tuviera que pasar una y otra vez todos los momentos amargos y buenos, de nuevo, cuantas veces fuera. No se arrepentiría ni un gramo. Había sido lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la vida. Incluso los golpes y los miedos, las risas y los sinsabores...el sentimiento en su pecho. Todos en conjunto eran una enseñanza.

Y entonces Akashi se lanzó corriendo con todo lo mejor que su tobillo lo dejaba hacia su otra versión que estaba a punto de retirarse del puente. Corrió con la desesperación y adrenalina en cada fibra. Su aliento se cortó y el camino de poquísimos metros le pareció muy largo.

Y con el mismo impulso llegó por la espalda de su "otro yo", empujándolo, impulsado por todo su cuerpo, apretando los dientes y sin una pizca de duda. Incluso cayó arrodillado mientras que al mismo tiempo veía al "otro Akashi" desplomarse de lleno sobre el puente podrido. Escuchando claramente el crujir de la madera y la nube de polvo levantada.

Y debajo de todo ello, se escuchó el cuerpo del muchachito caer con fuerza, el crujir de los aparatos obsoletos con el que estaba lleno el estanque en ruinas y un quejido de inconsciencia.

Al final, silencio.

-Akashi… -lo llamó el ojiverde sorprendido.

De un solo impulso se puso de pie el Akashi actual, y regresó sobre sus pasos aprisa para volver a estar frente a Shintaro.

-¡No quiero no conocerte! ¡Pasaré todo de nuevo las veces que sean necesarias! –gritó- …Aprendí demasiado saliendo de una vida que pensaba era _feliz_ –terminó susurrando abatido.

Al instante Midorima lo abrazó.

-Si jamás sucedió…jamás podré ayudarte…tú nunca saldrías del coma…no quiero eso…

Y con esas palabras, la mota del tamaño de un arroz, brilló en un tono azul y pareció pestañearle a Seijuro en aprobación.

.

" **Felicitaciones, acabas de demostrar ser merecedor de regresar a tu mundo."**

.

La voz del falso ladrón revotó en la mente de Akashi el cual elevó la mirada a Shintaro, pero éste parecía no haberla escuchado.

-" _Yo no lo hago por ése motivo_ " –contestó en su mente.

Pero lo único que escuchó fue la risa agradable del ladrón. Por supuesto que lo sabía, era una futura deidad. Conocía del corazón de Akashi.

-Akashi…es hora –dijo con pena el ojiverde.

Lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien, pero no quería. Con lentitud los dos se acercaron al borde del estanque viendo al Akashi inconsciente.

-Una vez que saltes, _ése Akashi_ tomará tu lugar, y tú tomarás el de _él_. Como un intercambio. Ambos iniciando de cero.

Entonces el pelirrojo comenzó a soltarse de apoco del abrazo de Midorima gravándose en la mente su rostro, de nuevo. Hasta su forma de hablar se prometió que la recordaría.

-¿Tú también te irás después de esto, cierto? –iba a llorar.

-Regresaré de inmediato a La Cumbre. Daré las gracias por mi trabajo y me quedaré "dormido". Saldré del coma. En pocas horas seguramente estaremos en el mismo mundo de nuevo, Akashi.

Más que informarlo, trataba de tranquilizarlo, aunque a él también le picaran los ojos por llorar.

Al final, una lágrima traicionera sí se le escapó al pelirrojo, y luego otra, y luego otra. Lanzó una mirada significativa a los ojos verdes, apretó los labios hasta formarlos en una línea tensa, y salió corriendo furioso directo al estanque. Saltó con el pie sano, y lo último que vio fue como caía sobre su "otro yo".

.

* * *

 ****** MidoAka & KiKuro ******

* * *

 **.**

El sonido de baratijas crujiendo bajo su cuerpo lo acompañó en su despertar, mareado se incorporó quedando sentado y sujetándose la cabeza que le dolía horrores. Abrió los ojos lentamente enfocando su vista, ubicándose sobre una pila de aparatos y un puente crujiendo sobre su cabeza, todavía desprendiendo pedacitos de madera podrida.

Se enfocó en el cielo, iba a llover. Y bajo su mano, encontró la cámara fotográfica de Shiori hecha pedazos.

Tronó.

-¡Shintaro!

Se levantó de golpe y corrió a la orilla del estanque, arrastrándose para salir, dejando la elegancia olvidada. Pero cuando salió, no había nada.

Estaba completamente solo.

La mansión en ruinas detrás suyo, los rascacielos, el espantoso cielo.

Al instante se sentó y descubrió su tobillo, torpe y desesperado, con la respiración agitada. Pero entonces se calmó, su tobillo estaba hinchado, pero todavía más importante, estaba curado y vendado.

Su corazón volvió a dar un salto recolocándose en su lugar y tuvo que esperar varios minutos para tranquilizarse.

Un trueno todavía más fuerte.

Resignado, admitió que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Se puso de pie nuevamente echándole un vistazo al estanque, y luego a donde vio a Midorima parado por última vez. Estaba seguro que la mota blanca, ya había llevado de regreso a Shintaro al tiempo "correcto", en donde ya había encontrado el orbe y se celebraría el acontecimiento.

Quizás, en pocos minutos más, él saldría del coma.

Y mientras Akashi se marchaba, trastrabillando y el corazón hecho un caos, trató de sonreír al darse cuenta de un último detalle.

 _-"Porque esta historia jamás se trató sobre mi, sino de Shintaro."_

.

.

.

…

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? TUT

(Qué todavía falta el epílogo)

¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Chapter 10

¡Qué he subido al cielo por sus comentarios! ¡No me esperaba palabras tan hermosas! Realmente por la temática del finc esperaba tener 0 visitas, y claro, 0 comentarios TUT…y entonces me topé con personitas que incluso me siguieron paso a paso y hasta el final.

Que he escrito con mucho amor el finc y me alegra poder transmitirles algo de todo aquello que imaginaba y poder crear lindos momentos. Este finc que empezó en honor al cumpleaños de Midorima y pensaba que seria sólo de 4 capítulos ¡y hasta donde ha llegado! Al final, fueron muchas cosas por describir, que me han dejado un sentimiento muy bonito ahora que lo veo completado TUT

 **PRIMERO**

Miles de agradecimientos a **Pain-99** y **Himiko-chan** por sus comentarios y acompañarme en toda la travesía. E incluso me encuentro con la sorpresa de otra lectora que dice ¡presente! **Leyl :D …** *Hace una reverencia por sus comentarios*

Que el haber logrado que tres personitas quisieran tanto como yo el fanfic, es como un alimento para el corazón TUT difícil de describir.

Y si hay algún otro lector con el que no tuve oportunidad de cruzar palabras pero me ha seguido hasta aquí ¡Muchas Gracias!

 **SEGUNDO**

Que siento que me podrían odiar por el epílogo TOT …a esto, sólo puedo pensar que lleguen hasta el final…Les cuento: era una idea que ya la tenía hace tiempo imaginada (quizás como desde medio finc me planteé la opción de un epílogo). Y aunque estos días estuve ideando algo más _feliz_ , al final decidí optar por la idea original porque aún había _algo_ que decir.

Todavía existía un sentimiento que tenía que escribir y una evolución que los personajes tenían que pasar. ¡Je! Pero tampoco se preocupen tanto, que no soy tan mala. Ya lo leerán ;)

 **TERCERO**

¿Qué les ha pasado a todos los demás personajes? Todos ellos pueden tener una historia infinita en La Cumbre, tanto que a nosotros sólo nos fue posible ver una parte de su vida. En mi corazón, tanto Kise y Kuroko –con el tiempo – (que no es el de un humano) se quedan juntos. Y todos los personajes siguen viviendo altibajos y cosas maravillosas. Es una historia que no termina.

 **CUARTO**

Con el epílogo, al fin puedo decirles de mi insistencia, al mencionar que los personajes eran jóvenes, como en Teiko. Y es porque aquí ya los veremos mayores, y la evolución que se tiene cuando uno crece.

Que lo primero era un amor muy tierno y primerizo. Inocente e ilusionado. Pero ese sentimiento también puede crecer y madurar junto con la persona. Y ser más fuerte.

A lo largo del epílogo verán 4 frases, estás las encontré buscando inspiración y son 100% hindús (y su forma de ver la vida, no corresponden a nada, son como verdades intrínsecas que ellos manejan).

Por supuesto, yo no me las inventé, sólo las resumí un poco, y hasta las coloqué ¡revueltas! para ajustarlas a los sucesos jejeje que espero que la idea se entienda TUT

Sin más…los dejo leer…

* * *

-La Cumbre-

Epílogo

Cuantas veces fuera necesario.

.

* * *

" **Cuando algo termina, termina"**

 _(Si algo terminó en nuestras vidas, es para nuestra evolución, por lo tanto es mejor seguir adelante y avanzar ya enriquecidos con esa experiencia.)_

* * *

 _._

Akashi se despertó con el sonido de la alarma. Un holograma se desplegaba a varios metros sobre su cabeza, tenía la hora, el reporte del clima y finanzas, su agenda personal, y un pequeño cuadrito donde transmitían las noticias.

Con un solo movimiento de mano hizo que desapareciera, volviendo a dejar su cuarto en silencio. Con lentitud se sentó sobre la cama frotándose los ojos, acaba de despertar pero seguía sintiéndose cansado. Fue a la ducha a paso lento y se lavó varias veces el rostro, pero como siempre, eso no funcionaba.

Había soñado de nuevo con La Cumbre.

Normalmente soñaba con fragmentos, pero en otras ocasiones revivía lo más doloroso. Sin desear evitarlo, se le escapó un suspiro. De nuevo se encontraba ahí, frente al espejo viendo su hombro derecho. Donde unas finas líneas, casi ya del color de su piel, lo surcaban.

Apretó los dientes y apartó la mirada de la que le devolvía el espejo. No la soportaba. Si no tuviera esas diminutas cicatrices, diría que toda La Cumbre sólo había sido un sueño que su mente creó para escapar de su mundo tan gris.

Pero esas líneas habían sido creadas cuando las manos amables de un aprendiz a médico había hecho unas cuántas puntadas. Jamás lo habían curado en su mundo de eso. Y su tobillo hinchado, hace demasiado había desaparecido, y con éste, otra prueba de Shintaro.

Como todas las mañanas, muy temprano, se arregló formalmente para ir a la universidad. Acababa de comenzar su primer año y las clases seguían siendo informales, algunas facultades ni siquiera habían comenzado. Pero, como heredero de los Akashi, siempre tenía que superar a todos.

En silencio, bajó y desayunó, se despidió de Shiori que apenas despertaba y condujo a la universidad. El clima a finales de enero era muy malo. Por suerte, por ser temprano, no había casi tráfico. Aunque eso sólo lograba que el silencio lo acompañara por más tiempo. Así que no pudo evitarlo, ni aunque la radio con las noticias estuviera sonando. Simplemente su mente cedió, recordando el sueño que no hace mucho dejó atrás. Casi lo había vivido, de nuevo, y ya estaba arto. Porque no era justo.

Durante su primer año, después de La Cumbre, recordaba haber formado una pequeña rutina que imitaba vagamente a la que una vez tuvo en el palacio. Se levantaba temprano y vestía con su uniforme escolar. Luego, limpiaba su dormitorio y bajaba a hacerse un pequeño desayuno.

Luego, regresaba a su dormitorio y tomaba papel y lápiz. Dejaba olvidada la tecnología y mientras llega el autobús por él, comenzaba a escribir una historia de su puño y letra.

Se trataba de una historia que llamó simplemente "El Palacio."

En ella, narraba un mundo fantástico que tenía como protagonista a un chico de ojos verdes, el cual, de pronto despertaba en ése lugar desconocido y con amnesia. Muy pronto se descubría que tenía talento para la medicina, por lo cual, recibe un trabajo de aprendiz en el lugar. _El Palacio_ , encerraba en mundo dentro suyo, desarrollándose frente a los ojos del jovencito. En la historia lo acompañaban además un zorro dorado, un chico que desaparecía y aparecía, y un aprendiz de escriba.

Akashi había escrito la misma historia, pero desde el punto de vista de Shintaro.

Se había tardado un año completo escribiendo y reescribiendo esa historia, sin ahorrar en detalles, contando todo lo que podía. Y hasta que su corazón le dijo que ya había contado todo, lo mejor logrado, le dio punto final. Ése había sido su intento de decir:

"Aquí estoy, Shintaro."

Cuando lo terminó, lo mostró a su mamá. Ella, encantada, lo leyó completo en dos días, y al tercero lo escribió en formato digital para enviarlo a varias editoriales. Para sorpresa de ambos, en dos semanas ya tenían la aprobación de dos compañías. Y Akashi se decidió por la que más podría hacer llegar, a más lugares variados, su historia.

No había usado ningún seudónimo y en el resumen de la biografía del autor, señaló directamente la ciudad donde vivía.

Ahora, mientras buscaba un estacionamiento en la universidad, se le formó una sonrisa.

Recordaba que en ése entonces Masaomi había, casi literalmente, lanzado un grito. Alegando que ningún hijo suyo se iría de soñador y sería alguna especie de artista. Por lo que de inmediato lo había forzado a tomar clases extras para forjar todavía más su futuro como hombre de negocios.

Había sido difícil, pero Seijuro no se quejó ni una sola vez.

Mientras que Shiori, estaba contentísima, ella era quien controlaba todo sobre su pequeña historia y la emoción de su madre superaba por mucho la suya propia. Al parecer, había capturado un grupo de lectores.

Su madre trabajaba en una compañía creadora de mundos virtuales y su trabajo era muy reconocido por lograr una gran cantidad de realismo y detalles, a pesar de ser una compañía pequeña, siempre se posesionaba a la par de las dos más grandes que existían.

Y ya le habían llegado cientos de pedidos para recrear _El Palacio_.

Por supuesto, Shiori también le había pedido su autorización para utilizar su idea, pero éste siempre le contestaba con un:

-Sólo esperemos un poco más, mamá. Te prometo que te daré toda la autorización para que lo recrees pronto.

Pero "pronto" jamás se cumplía. Incluso varias veces Shiori vetó a otras compañías abusivas que sacaban una imitación, sólo que con otro nombre. Por supuesto, había ganado todas ellas.

-¿Qué estas esperando, Sei? –le preguntaba ella con cierta pena, presintiendo algo en su corazón de madre.

-" _A que él me encuentre, mamá_ " –pensaba siempre, pero jamás le daba una respuesta.

.

* * *

" **Lo que sucede es la única cosa que podía haber sucedido"**

 _(Lo que pasó fue lo único que pudo haber pasado y tuvo que haber sido así para que aprendamos ésa lección y sigamos adelante. Todas y cada una de las situaciones que nos sucede en nuestras vidas, son perfectas, aunque nuestra mente y nuestro ego se resistan y no quieran aceptarlo.)_

* * *

.

Entraba al edificio principal, con paredes blancas, abarrotado de oficinas en los primero niveles y todo un enjambre de aulas más sobre su cabeza. Ascensores de puertas plateadas, metálicas, por todo el lugar y hologramas en cada esquina.

Parecía que la única manera de no volverse loco en ése mundo, era ignorando la mitad de lo que lo rodeaba. Se ajustó un poco más el abrigo que portada, el clima frío era peor dentro del edificio.

Caminó entre pasillos blancos y paredes casi totalmente de cristal que mostraban las oficinas lado a lado. A casi ya cumplido un mes de haber iniciado su primer año, seguía arreglando papeles. Era aburrido.

Llegó a la misma oficina de siempre y esperó a ser atendido, pero justamente era lo que odiaba más. Porque de nuevo no podía evitar recordar su sueño, y esta vez, se preguntaba cómo se encontrarían Kise y Kuroko.

Se removió en su lugar cruzando los brazos, para contener el calor. Era muy probable que ése par siguiera cortejándose. Después de todo, para ellos, poco más de cuatro años no sería nada. Y a veces, no podía evitar imaginar con qué más se hubieran topado ya en La Cumbre.

Sin embargo él, en la vida humana, no contaba con ése tiempo.

 _-"¡¿Por qué no me buscaste?!"_ –cerró los ojos con fuerza, estaba en público ahora, no podía dejarse llevar.

Si tan sólo supiera todo lo que lo había buscado. No sólo escribió _El Palacio_ , sino que se apuntó a todos los grupos posibles, en que creía, podían coincidir. Grupos de música, literatura, e incluso juegos como ajedrez y shogi.

Por momentos lo odiaba y por otros lo amaba, no se atrevía a llorar, pero todavía sentía cómo su corazón lo buscaba. No era fácil estar enamorado de un recuerdo.

¿Y cuántas veces no se había arrepentido de no decirle lo que sentía? Ambos se habían dado cuenta de ello, mientras que, cuando curaba su tobillo, tomó su mano. Y rojos por la vergüenza, habían cruzado miras y sonrisas cómplices, dejando en el silencio un "Yo también."

Cuando estuvo en La Cumbre, lo sintió todo el tiempo, pero reconocía que era joven y por ello no supo darle nombre a lo que sentía. Fue hermoso y doloroso darse cuenta, mientras crecía, que se había enamorado.

- _"Por lo menos me hubiera gustado decirte un -te quiero-."_

De pronto, la voz de la empleada lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo vio de forma extraña. No la culpaba, después de todo, siempre que soñaba con La Cumbre era lo mismo.

Enseguida le había señalado que sus datos habían sido modificados correctamente, y Akashi lo verificó de inmediato desde su celular. Suspiró, ése era el último trámite que debía hacer. Así que se hizo a un lado dejando a otro ser atendido.

Los trámites eran un caos, a pesar de ser virtuales.

 _-"Falta más de una hora para mi primera clase…Desperté muy temprano ¿Qué haré ahora?"_ –

Además, era muy probable que esa clase fuera suspendida, era muy común de los profesores también se ausentarán alegando que casi ningún estudiante asistía el primer mes después de todo.

Suspiró cansado, tratando de olvidar sus memorias.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –se escuchó desde su espalda.

Akashi se giró, al parecer le hablaban a él. Vio hacia arriba, con un nudo en el estómago. Porque había sonado muy parecido a _él_.

.

Y entonces su mundo se movió.

.

* * *

" **El cualquier momento que comience es el momento correcto"**

 _(Todo comienza en el momento indicado, ni antes, ni después. Cuando estamos preparados para que algo nuevo empiece en nuestras vidas, es allí cuando comenzará.)_

* * *

 _._

-¿Ésta es la oficina principal? Simplemente nadie me puede decir la ubicación correcta –se ajustó lo lentes, lucia avergonzado.

-Yo…

-Vengo a la facultada de medicina.

Los puños le temblaron y su mirada se fijó sobre quién le hablaba. Era como recibir la mejor y peor noticia de su vida a la vez. Porque cuando se planteaba rendirse a un sueño que parecía habérsele escapado, éste le recordaba que era incapaz de hacerlo.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué de una manera tan accidental?

¿Por qué ahora?

¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

Y efectivamente ahí estaba, luciendo tan nuevo y desorientado como lo estuvo él mismo hace un mes atrás. Con su ropa formal, mucho más alto, lentes muy bonitos. Y una mirada verde, firme que en el fondo escondía a una persona amable.

-Disculpa ¿lo sabes? –volvió a preguntarle tras el mutismo del otro.

-S…soy Akashi Seijuro –formuló cuando pudo hablar.

-Lo siento –actuó de inmediato alzando la mano para presentarse –. Midorima Shintaro.

Y estrecharon las manos.

-Sí…-dijo apenas –. Ésta es la oficina central.

-Gracias.

Vaya burla más cruel le había explotado en la cara, sin aviso, sin contemplación. Inerte no puedo más que quedarse parado en el mismo punto, mientras que el peliverde arreglaba sus propios trámites.

 _-"No es verdad…"_

Pensaba a punto de derrumbarse, de golpe el aire le faltaba y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Podía sentir como algo se rompía dentro de él, haciéndose añicos, mandándolo a un mundo donde quizás, después de todo, si fue sólo su imaginación.

Jamás sucedió nada, nunca lo ayudó, ser amigos siempre fue una ilusión, jamás lo amo.

Jamás me amo porque no me recuerda.

No me recuerda.

Nunca me buscó.

Sus ilusiones construidas al parecer siempre se cimentaron en el aire. Y ahora se derrumbaban aplastándolo, asiéndolo miserable. Doliéndole cada suspiró que soltó durante más de cuatro años. Siempre por él, todo por él.

No me recuerda.

Dolía tanto que comenzó a sentirse realmente mal, la cabeza parecía explotarle y tomó asiento en la primera silla que encontró. Derrumbándose con el rostro entre las manos.

Y luego, otra vez frente a él, esa voz. La voz que tanto había estado buscando.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo preocupado.

Pero Akashi no supo qué contestar. Sólo elevó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos verdes.

-Disculpa pero…tú eres quién escribió El Palacio ¿verdad?

-…Sí… -soltó apenas.

-Quizás esto te lo digan mucho…. –se veía genuinamente apenado.

-" _Oh Shintaro…no has cambiado nada."_ –pensó todavía negándose a la realidad.

-Ya que estamos en la misma universidad, quizás alguna vez podríamos hablar sobre ello –se ajustó los lentes avergonzado –. Que seguramente ha de ser un fastidio para ti después de tanto tiempo.

 _-"…Al contrario, siempre fue a ti quien deseaba llamar."_

Y Akashi se puso de pie. Arreglando su semblante lo mejor que lograba.

-Sería un placer –contestó forzándose a si mismo.

Le dolía el corazón, demasiado, e intentaba mantener alejada la tristeza de sus ojos. Pero simplemente, los ojos verdes de pestañas largas tras los lentes, lo seguían llamando. Tomó aire.

-Me encantaría…escuchar tus primeras impresiones incluso ahora, si dispones del tiempo, por supuesto… ¿ya has desayunado? Podríamos ir a la cafetería –incluso se sentía extraño escuchando su propia voz.

-De hecho, no –lo había puesto nervioso –. Es una buena idea.

Y mientras se dirigían al lugar, hubo un momento en silencio en donde pareciera que su corazón destrozado le estuviera hablando y recordándole a cierto personaje que lo vio luchar todo el tiempo por quién amaba.

 _-"¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! ¡Lo tienes al lado, pelea por él, Akashichi!"_

Y sonrió con amargura. Si el zorro dorado estuviera ahí, seguramente le diría algo muy parecido. Y entonces el pelirrojo recordó una vez más, que la lucha que se hace por un amor tan correcto, valía la pena ser peleado cuántas veces fuera necesario.

Ryota, sin desearlo, le había demostrado la lucha que se puede hacer por un amor. Que no sólo había que desearlo, sino también se tenía que ser construido sobre bases de hierro.

Al mismo tiempo, le había enseñado, que un amor no puede ser forzado y mucho menos obligado. La verdadera valía era cuando la otra persona también sentía lo mismo por ti. Sin que nada se lo impusiera.

.

Su mundo se movió de nuevo.

.

 _-"¿Y si éste…es un nuevo inicio?" –_ Pensó mientras mirada de reojo a la figura callada y tranquila que caminaba a su lado.

Entonces, al instante, dos posibilidades se abrieron a sus ojos mientras lo pensaba. La primera, le decía que quizás, sólo tal vez, Shintaro y él debieron conocerse de ésta manera desde el principio. Que el accidente de Midorima jamás debió de haber sucedido, y así debió de ser siempre.

La segunda, le decía que, todo fue como tenía que haber sido. Él se había convertido en una mejor persona cuando aprendió de la bondad, de la amistad y del amor. A vivir. Y todos ellos venían acompañados de un lugar donde se reunían diez mil dioses.

 _-"Si ahora soy una mejor persona...es porque sucedió todo eso."_

Después de todo, siempre se desea poder ofrecer la mejor versión de si mismo a las personas que uno ama.

.

Quizás, de eso, se trataba todo.

.

* * *

 ****** MidoAka & KiKuro ******

* * *

 **.**

Akashi mintió y desayunó por segunda vez ése día. Pero jamás estuvo tan alegre y triste por su decisión tomada por impulso.

En el transcurso, no sólo hablaron de su historia. Logró enterarse que durante todo ése tiempo, Midorima había estado en terapias, de hecho aún seguía. Pero cuando Akashi le lanzó una mirada examinadora, le explicó mejor.

-Ya estoy casi totalmente recuperado, pero sigo asistiendo a un grupo de baloncesto para mejorar mi condición física. Además, tuve que recuperar todos los años de estudios que dejé pendientes –suspiró viéndose cansado–. Sigo estando tres años atrás con los de mi generación, pero ya estoy en la universidad. Eso ya es un punto a mi favor.

-Es un gran logro, Sh…Midorima-kun –dijo genuinamente asombrado.

Con que eso había estado haciendo todo ése tiempo. Seijuro apenas podía imaginarse el horario exhausto que debió de pasar para colocarse al corriente con absolutamente todo.

También, apenas podía pretender saber lo dolorosas de debieron de ser las rehabilitaciones, después de todo, Shintaro era joven y su cuerpo seguía creciendo. Era un milagro que ningún músculo se hubiera atrofiado permanentemente.

-Pero fue mi hermana menor la que pidió tu libro –comentó tratando de desviar la atención sobre él –. La última vez que la vi apenas era una bebé de poco más de un año de edad. Y cuando desperté, faltaban semanas para que cumpliera cinco años.

-No me imagino lo difícil que debió ser.

-Tuvimos que conocernos de nuevo… –con esa frase, el corazón de Akashi dio un brinco, mientras el ojiverde continuaba –. Pero tardó sólo un mes cuando ya estaba acostumbrada a mi presencia de regreso en la casa. Todo el tiempo me pedía que le leyera _El Palacio_. Y otras veces ella me lo leía a mi…incluso le gustaba formar obras de eso.

Leyendo entre líneas, Akashi pudo adivinar a un Midorima que era un hermano mayor muy consentidor que adoraba a su hermanita. El pelirrojo siempre lo supo, Shintaro tenía una familia hermosa. De ahí su buen corazón y…

Otro recuerdo.

Durante todo el tiempo en que vivió en La Cumbre, varias veces, Akashi tuvo el presentimiento que Shintaro ya conocía de todo lo que a él le tocó aprender. A veces por comentarios, y otras veces, cuando le contaba su día, Midorima parecía comprender el trasfondo de lo que había sentido.

 _-"Quizás por eso no recuerda…porque él no necesita recordar. Sólo yo."_

También había otro punto a favor del peliverde, y fue cuando años atrás, se enteró que el choque de despertar en La Cumbre, le había borrado la memoria. Ése detalle lo había olvidado por completo.

 _-"¿Entonces pasó de nuevo?...sólo que a la inversa."_

Tenía tanto por pensar.

-Lo siento –dijo Midorima mientras terminaba de desayunar –. No sé porque te cuento todas estas cosas. Normalmente no soy así.

Y Akashi sonrió por primera vez. Lo sabía, Seijuro sabía que su aprendiz a médico no le gustaba mucho la atención. Pero jamás pasó por alto que le hablaba como si se conocieran, de hecho, contándole eso parecía que le estuviera dando pistas sin saberlo.

-Nada de eso. He disfrutado mucho de nuestra conversación.

A continuación, Akashi se aventuró a preguntar algo que le había estado llamando la atención desde que comenzaron a comer. Se trataba de una figurita de mapache que descansaba a un lado del más alto.

-Disculpa ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta más?

-¿Cuál es?

-¿Porqué traes ése objeto contigo?

-Es mi artículo de la suerte de éste día.

Y Seijuro parpadeó incrédulo sin que lo notara. Y luego sonrió con un sentimiento recorriéndole el pecho.

 _-"Si yo creo en un palacio lleno de diez mil deidades, tú puedes crees en los artículos de la suerte."_ –pensó, mientras el tema no volvió a tocarse.

-Debo despedirme ahora, tengo que continuar con los trámites.

Akashi entró en pánico un instante, levantándose al mismo tiempo que Shintaro. Sólo que a su vez, también comenzó a sonar el celular del ojiverde.

 _-_ Preludio y Fuga No. 1… –susurró el pelirrojo sintiendo un golpe de nostalgia, esa fue la misma melodía que utilizó para su cumpleaños, hace ya tanto.

Midorima apenas dio un vistazo al mensaje que le había llegado, se trataba sobre sus recientes datos actualizados. Pero lo olvidó regresando su vista al pelirrojo.

-¿La conoces? –dijo entre alegre y sorprendido el ojiverde.

-Sí –dijo asombrado por la alegría del otro.

-No conozco a personas con los mismos gustos.

.

" _¡Vamos, Akashichi!"_

" _No te rindas tan pronto, Akashi-kun."_

 _._

Ignoraba porque estaba recordándose de ése par tan colorido en esos instantes, pero les haría caso.

-Lo mismo digo –empezó el pelirrojo– ¿Te parece si volvemos a encontrarnos para hablar de ello?

…

Ése mismo día, Akashi regresó a su casa con el número de celular de Shintaro gravado en el suyo.

¿Y por qué no? Si la vida le estaba dando un nuevo comienzo. Quizás de eso se trataba todo. La vida le había quitado a Shintaro por esos años, pero se lo devolvía con la oportunidad de comenzar desde cero.

Todo éste tiempo estuvo enamorado de su recuerdo, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de conocer al Shintaro más maduro. Un joven adulto, al igual que él, que comenzaba la universidad con aspiraciones a médico. Que había lucha en su juventud tras un accidente pero seguía de pie, luchando, y tan amable como siempre tras esa actitud sería.

Y también, deseaba que Midorima conociera al Akashi maduro en el cual se había convertido.

.

* * *

" **La persona que llega es la persona correcta"**

 _(Nadie llega a nuestras vidas por casualidad, todas la personas que nos rodean, que interactúan con nosotros, están ahí por algo, para hacernos aprender y avanzar en cada situación.)_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué haces, Shintaro?

Preguntó mientras llegaba al sitio de encuentro que acordaron. Irían a visitar a Shiori para celebrar el cumpleaños de Seijuro. Pero se había encontrado con el ojiverde tecleando a toda velocidad algo. Akashi simplemente no podía creer como intentaba hacer todo estando ya en su tercer año de medicina.

-Escribiendo todo lo que omitiste –explicó, concluyendo con el acento que tanto recordaba el pelirrojo.

Al instante, Akashi tomó asiento a su lado, en ése pequeño restaurante casi vacío por el momento.

-¿La Cumbre? –preguntó recostando su cabeza en el hombro del más alto.

-Sigo si poder crees que lo contaras desde mi punto de vista. El escriba también tenía mucho qué decir. Omitiste mucho de la persona que quería.

-¿" _Querías"_?

-Qué amo.

Con un sonrojo, y sintiendo ése calor en el corazón y alma, Akashi lo dejó escribir un poco más. Mientras que él también leía lo que iba apareciendo en la pantalla.

Al final de su primer año de la universidad, se habían hecho novios, y no tardó mucho en presentárselo a Shiori.

En el trascurso del segundo año, Shintaro comenzó a lanzarle comentarios sueltos que más bien parecían recuerdos, porque su memoria parecía viajar y dar un número demasiado detallado de sucesos. Eran susurros de una memoria perdida. Tantos, que hicieron que Akashi releyera _El Palacio_ de nuevo. Pero sólo para afirmar lo que ya sabía, nunca escribió algunos detalles, y que Midorima ahora se los estaba contando.

Al final de ése segundo año, Midorima recordó por completo.

Por mucho tiempo y en silencio, a Seijuro le dolió mucho ése hecho, preguntándose qué sucedía con la memoria de Shintaro. Pero con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que su memoria era tan buena que, aunque sucedieran cosas para que olvidara una y otra vez, él siempre terminaba recuperándolas.

Esa vez, Akashi lloró mucho, y le regañó por hacerlo actuar de nuevo como un mocoso. Shintaro por mucho tiempo más, se disculpó con él de muchas maneras.

Pero al final no importaba. Porque Akashi aprendió que, con o sin recuerdos, Midorima siempre sería el mismo.

Se enamoró de él de nuevo, ya no de un recuerdo.

Y Midorima cayó una vez más por Akashi.

-Sabes, ése día de lluvia antes de llevarte al palacio…y de nuevo en la oficina para inscribirme…tu color de cabello fue lo que me animó a hablarte.

-Le agradeceré a mamá por sus genes entonces –contestó con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

Lo vio teclear un poco más, y no pudo evitar volver a preguntar:

-¿Cómo se llamará tu versión?

-Simplemente _La Cumbre_. Como siempre debió ser contada.

-¿La publicarás?

-No, esta versión sólo es de nosotros dos.

Y si se juntaban ambas versiones, claramente se podía vivir a través de los pasos del aprendiz a médico, o del joven escriba. Y de vez en cuando, cuando al peliverde le faltaban detalles, le preguntaba a su novio. Y el pelirrojo de inmediato se sentaba junto a él a escribir esas partes.

-Shintaro, ya es hora de irnos.

-Mmh –contestó, guardando los últimos avances –…Akashi –lo llamó antes que se pusiera de pie.

-Dime…

Y se inclinó, besándolo. Lo sujetó por la nuca con amabilidad. Primero suave, y luego probando su esencia, apasionado. Siendo recibido con el mismo ahínco. Un beso cálido que les supo a continuidad.

 **Que se encontraran y conocieran de nuevo**.

 **Cuantas veces fuera necesario.**

-FIN-

.

* * *

.

*Hace una reverencia* Gracias por acompañarme en toda la historia.


End file.
